Where Is It?
by Natsu D. Luffy
Summary: Naruto terjebak di dunia masa depan! CHAPTER 14 UPDATED! ; Can't I say good bye?  WARN : Ending maksa,  COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Where Is It?**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **NaruHina

**Warning : **(miss) Typo, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

.

.

Chapter 1 : Stranded?

.

.

Pagi hari di desa Konoha sungguh sangat menyegarkan. Waktu yang tepat untuk memulai aktifitas. Baik untuk para warga non-shinobi maupun shinobi. Sekarang, di halaman academy terlihat beberapa anak yang tengah asik melatih kemampuan ninja mereka yang masih bisa dibilang baru tahap awal. Semua orang di desa Konoha tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, tak terkecuali Hokage keenam kita, Uzumaki Naruto.

Di dalam rimbunnya hutan Konoha, terlihat beberapa kali kilatan cahaya kuning emas yang tiba-tiba muncul dan tiba-tiba menghilang. Ya, tepat sekali. Itu adalah Hiraishin No Jutsu. Dan, siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan jurus legendaris milik Hokage keempat itu kalau bukan Hokage terhebat sepanjang sejarah Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.

Walaupun telah jauh melampaui ayahnya, Naruto tetap tidak puas dengan kemampuannya saat ini. Saat ini, ia berencana akan menyempurnakan Jurus Hiraishin milik mendiang ayahnya tersebut.

"Hh.. masih kurang!" Seru Naruto dengan begitu semangat walaupun peluh telah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. "Kali ini harus berhasil, paling tidak aku harus sampai di Sunagakure." Gumam naruto. Setelah membentuk segel dengan tangannya, Narutopun menghilang dibalik kilatan cahaya kuning keemasan itu. Tapi hal yang aneh terjadi, sudah beberapa detik sejak Naruto menghilang, tapi cahaya tersebut tak kunjung hilang.

Cahaya itu lama kelamaan malah semakin membesar, membesar dan membesar. Lama kelamaan, cahaya itu juga berubah menjadi semacam pusaran dengan titik pusar ditengahnya. Dan tak lama setelah itu.. *DUAR* timbul ledakan besar di hutan Konoha.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di kota Tokyo, Jepang. Disebuah SMA terfavorit di Tokyo, terlihat segerombolan anak laki-laki berjalan dengan angkuhnya di tengah halaman diiringi teriakan kagum dari para siswi-siswi yang mengelilingi mereka.

"KYAAAA…! Sasuke-kun..!"

"Gaara-kun..!"

"Kiba-kun, I Love You..!"

"Neji-kun! KYAAA..!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah segelintir teriakan dari para siswi-siswi Tokyo Senior High School ini. Para lelaki yang tengah mereka teriakan namanya itu adalah 'Pangeran' disekolah ini. Mereka terdiri dari Uchiha Sasuke (Leader), Sabaku No Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, dan Inuzuka Kiba. Mereka terkenal dengan gaya mereka yang cool dan sikap mereka yang dingin –kecuali Kiba-.

Hampir semua wanita di sekolah ini mengidolakan mereka. Hampir? Ya, tentu saja. Karena ada 1 wanita yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Waw, wanita gila macam apa dia? Tidak, ia tidak gila, ia sangat waras malah. Ia hanya bosan. Bosan dengan sikap-sikap dari para lelaki jaman sekarang. Hanya melihat wanita dari fisik, sudah dapat dipastikan lelaki jaman sekarang tidaklah setia.

Oh, kalian mungkin penasaran dengan gadis yang satu ini. Gadis ini bernama Hyuuga Hinata, adik sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji. Banyak lelaki yang telah 'menembaknya', tapi selalu ia tolak. Bahkan, seorang Uchiha Sasuke pun ia tolak! Tak heran memang, dengan wajah yang bagaikan bidadari tanpa sayap dan sikap lemah lembut, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengannya? Heiress Hyuuga ini memang sangat sempurna.

.

.

Ditaman belakang Tokyo Senior High School, terlihat seorang gadis cantik tengah menikmati pagi yang cerah ini dengan duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada di taman itu. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, kita akan mengenali gadis ini sebagai Hyuuga Hinata, sang Heiress Hyuuga.

"Hh… sungguh pagi yang indah." Gumam Hinata sembari menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Tidak terasa sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dari sekolah ini, dan umurku sekarang 18 tahun. Hh.. setelah lulus SMA aku harus menikah dengan lelaki pilihan Otou-san jika aku belum mempunyai kekasih." Gumam Hinata dengan wajah yang sedikit murung. Kewajiban sebagai seorang Hyuuga memang selalu menyiksanya.

Perlahan Hinata menutup matanya, menyatukan kedua tangannya di dadanya. 'Kami-sama, tolong kirimkan aku salah satu dari malaikatmu untuk menemani hidupku yang hampa ini.' Gumam Hinata dalam hati. Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya dan menghembuskan nafas lagi.

Saat hinata menatap kolam kecil yang ada di tengah taman, tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah cahaya kuning keemasan muncul diatas kolam tersebut. "Waaaaa…!" *BYUURR* bersamaan dengan hilangnya cahaya misterius tersebut, Hinata mendengar suara seorang lelaki yang berteriak diikuti suara seperti ada sesuatu yang jatuh kedalam kolam.

Karena penasaran, perlahan Hinata pun mendekati kolam itu. Dan saat Hinata melihat kedalam kolam itu, mata Hinata terbelalak seketika. Sekarang, Hinata melihat seonggok tubuh tak berdaya yang mengambang di kolam. Karena ukuran kolam yang tidak terlalu besar, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Hinata segera menarik tubuh itu keluar dari kolam.

Setelah berhasil mengeluarkannya dari kolam, dengan susah payah Hinata membopong tubuh itu ke salah satu kursi taman yang terdekat. Hinata sama sekali tidak mengenal ataupun pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa, perasaan Hinata berkata bahwa ia harus menolongnya, tak peduli walau sekarang baju seragamnya menjadi basah kuyup.

Setelah membaringkannya disalah satu bangku, Hinata memperhatikan orang yang tengah pingsan yang ada di hadapannya ini. Pakaiannya cukup aneh. Ia mengenakan jubah bermotif api dan sebagian besar di dominasi warna hitam. Kemudian, di kedua pipinya terdapat tiga buah garis kembar membentuk seperti kumis kucing. Kulitnya berwarna tan dan rambutnya kuning jabrik agak panjang.

Hanya ada satu kata yang terlihat di pikiran Hinata saat itu, yaitu 'tampan'. Karena tak kunjung sadar, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang UKS dan mengambil beberapa obat disana untuk nantinya diberikan pada orang asing tersebut.

.

.

Saat Hinata kembali, ia kaget karena tidak menemukan lelaki yang baru saja ia tolong ada di tempat dimana ia meninggalkannya. Hinata-pun mencari keseluruh penjuru taman, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan orang lain selain dirinya di taman itu. Saat Hinata mulai menyerah dan memutuskan akan kembali kedalam sekolah, sebuah suara asing menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hinata-chan?" refleks, Hinata menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan saat itu juga mata Hinata terbelalak, Semua obat-obatan yang ada di tangannya jatuh, tubuhnya menegang. Bayangkan saja, saat ini, Hinata tengah melihat seorang malaikat dengan iris mata biru safir yang sangat memikat. Tapi kemudian Hinata sadar, bahwa orang yang menyapanya tadi adalah lelaki yang baru saja ia tolong. Menyadari hal itu, Hinata pun cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, ternyata itu benar kau, Hinata-chan. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Omong-omong, ini tempat apa ya, Hinata-chan? Aku tadi sedang melatih Hiraishin No Jutsu tapi sepertinya terjadi kesalahan sehingga.." ucap lelaki yang ternyata Naruto dengan wajah Innocent sembari melangkah mendekat kearah Hinata. "Jangan Mendekat!" seru Hinata tiba-tiba. "Eh?" melihat Hinata seperti orang ketakutan, Narutopun menghentikan langkahnya dan memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bingung.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto bingung. "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" seru Hinata mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari Naruto. Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto-pun tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tentu saja aku tahu, Hinata-chan.. kita kan sudah bersama semenjak di akademi ninja.. dan aku juga tidak akan lupa nama orang yang telah menyatakan cinta padaku saat aku melawan pain.." jawab Naruo dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang sepertinya bukan orang jahat, Hinatapun mulai mencoba berpikir positif. "Hh.. kau ini bicara apa, kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dan kau.. darimana asalmu? Kenapa memakai pakaian aneh seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada yang terdengar lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"H-hah? Haha. Kau jangan bercanda, Hinata-chan, ini sama sekali tidak lucu." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Kau pikir siapa disini yang bercanda,huh?" Tanya Hinata sedikit kesal. Mendengar itu, Naruto tiba-tiba saja ingat akan kejadian saat ia tengah berada di dimensi Hiraishin tadi. Saat Naruto akan keluar, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya malah terseret oleh pusaran aneh yang membawanya ke jalur dimensi yang lain.

'J-jangan-jangan… aku….terdampar di dimensi lain!' batin Naruto gelisah. Wajah Narutopun semakin pucat, dan tak lama setelah itu.. "TIDAAAAKKK..!" teriak Naruto frustasi kemudian langsung jatuh pingsan ditempat. "Eh?" Hinata yang terkejut dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba pingsan pun langsung refleks menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak menyentuh tanah. Sekilas ia membaca kanji yang ada di punggung jubah Naruto. 'Hokage?' pikir Hinata bingung.

Tanpa buang banyak waktu, dengan sigap Hinata langsung menidurkan Naruto di rerumputan taman dan mengompresnya, berharap ia akan cepat sadar. Bel tanda masuk-pun berbunyi, Hinatapun terpaksa meninggalkan Naruto di taman itu. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Toh tidak akan ada orang yang ketaman itu selain dirinya.

.

.

Dikelas Hinata, tengah berlangsung pelajaran sejarah yang disampaikan oleh guru mesum mereka, Kakashi-sensei. Para murid ada yang tidur, ada yang asik berdandan sendiri, ada yang asik makan keripik kentang, dan macam-macam. Semua tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru mereka, kecuali Hinata. Dengan seksama ia memperhatikan apa yang tengah disampaikan oleh gurunya tersebut.

"..dan saat itu wilayah Tokyo terbagi menjadi beberapa wilayah. Seperti contohnya Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, dan Amegakure. Diantara wilayah itu, yang akan kita pelajari adal Konohagakure. Wilayah terkuat yang menurut cerita nenek moyang adalah sarang dari para ninja hebat yang dipimpin oleh seorang ninja terhebat yang disebut Hokage…" Kakashi-sensei terus menjelaskan panjang lebar. Mendengar kata Hokage, tiba-tiba Hinata terlonjak kaget. 'Hokage? Bukankah itu tulisan yang tertulis di jubah lelaki tadi?' batin Hinata tidak percaya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata mengacungkan tangannya. "Ya, Hyuuga-san?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei. "Umm.. Sensei.., apa sensei bisa ceritakan lebih tentang Hokage?" Tanya Hinata. "Ya, baiklah. Karena waktu yang masih cukup lama, akan aku ceritakan." Jawab Kakashi sensei dengan diiringi senyum tipis.

Setelah itu, Kakashi-sensei pun mulai bererita, "Di sejarah, Hokage yang pernah berkuasa di Konoha ada 10 orang. Dan Konoha mencapai masa keemasannya pada saat Hokage ke enam mereka berkuasa. Menurut sejarah Jepang, Hokage keenam Konoha adalah Hokage terkuat sepanjang sejarah. Bahkan menurut cerita rakyat yang beredar, konon Hokage keenam Konoha pernah mengalahkan Siluman legendaris Kyuubi dan juga membunuh Iblis Moryou. Hokage keenam juga merupakan Hokage termuda sepanjang sejarah Konoha. Ia menjadi Hokage pada usia 18 tahun dan.." Kakashi-sensei terus bercerita tanpa menyadari ada salah satu muridnya yang tengan terpaku dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut ternganga.

'S-Siapa sebenarnya l-lelaki i-itu..' batin Hinata.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

A/N : Yah, satu lagi fict gaje dari saya, author newbie yang gak konsisten. Belum selesai sama fict multi chapter yang lain, udah bikin yang baru. Masalahnya, sekarang ini lagi krisis NaruHina! Mungkin ini fict terakhir saya untuk 2 minggu kedepan atau malah 3 minggu kedepan. Soalnya.. tau sendiri lah.. ada 2 test. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya Super amburadul dan abal-abal. By the way, gimana pendapat para reader? Jangan ragu untuk memberikan saya feedback. Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Akhir kata, jangan lupa isi daftar hadir (Review) dan.. SEE YA!


	2. Chapter 2 : Sannin Mode

**Where Is It?**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **NaruHina

**Warning : **(miss) Typo, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

.

.

Chapter 1 : Sannin Mode

.

.

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi di Tokyo Senior High School. Semua siswa dengan semangatnya langsung berlarian keluar dari sekolah. Dan sekarang, tepat 15 menit setelah bel pulang berbunyi, TSHS telah sepi. Kenapa? Kenapa para siswa cepat sekali mengosongkan sekolah ini? Itu karena ini hari kamis. Tunggu, jangan bilang kalian belum tahu tentang cerita yang telah menjadi rahasia umum di Tokyo Senior High School ini.

Baiklah, begini ceritanya. Pada zaman Edo, tempat dimana sekarang sekolah ini berdiri adalah hutan 'kutukan'. Hutan itu disebut Hutan kutukan karena setiap matahari telah tenggelam, didalam hutan itu akan dipenuhi oleh para siluman yang haus akan darah. Menurut kalian itu hanya legenda? Begitu juga pendapat para murid saat pertama masuk ke sekolah ini.

Tapi, seiring pengakuan dari para murid yang sering pulang terlambat dan mengaku sering melihat siluman berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah, legenda itupun menjelma menjadi fakta. Bahkan konon katanya, TSHS pernah menyewa pendeta untuk mengusir siluman di sekolah itu, namun keesokan harinya sang pendeta malah ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Tapi tunggu dulu, ternyata sekolah ini belum kosong. Masih ada dua orang di dalam lingkungan sekolah ini rupanya. Mari kita lihat lebih dekat.

"Akh.. sudah jam 5 sore, aku harus cepat pulang." Gumam Hinata sambil berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi ini. 'Lelaki yang tadi pagi.. apa dia masih di taman belakang yah? Kuharap ia telah pergi dari sekolah ini, karena sebentar lagi gelap. Kalau dia berada disini terus sampai malam, bisa-bisa dia di….' Batin Hinata memikirkan Naruto. 'Hii..' Hinata bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan kalau Naruto sampai bertemu dengan siluman dan bernasib sama dengan pendeta yang dulu pernah ia lihat meninggal di sekolah ini.

Tap, tap, tap.. Hinata terus mempercepat langkahnya. Entah kenapa lorong sekolah ini kini terasa sangat panjang bagai tak berujung. Sebenarnya itu bukan satu-satunya alasan bagi Hinata mempercepat langkah kakinya. Alasannya yang lain adalah, Entah cuma perasaan Hinata atau bukan, tapi sedari tadi Hinata merasa kalau ia sedang di intai oleh seseorang, atau tepatnya sesuatu, entahlah.

Saat Hinata semakin mempercepat langkahnya -hampir berlari-, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. "Hei nona.. kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" dengan ragu, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, kearah sumber suara itu datang. Mata Hinata langsung terbelalak lebar tatkala menyaksikan sosok yang tadi memanggilnya.

Sosok itu, dari bagian perut keatas berwujud manusia, dan selebihnya.. ular! Sosok itu semakin lama semakin mendekat kearah Hinata, dan entah kenapa, kaki Hinata tiba-tiba saja terasa kaku, tidak bisa digerakkan. Mata berwarna kuning dan berpupil vertical itu menatap Hinata tajam. Keringat dingin semakin deras membasahi sekujur tubuh Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata teringat akan lelaki yang ia temui tadi pagi ditaman belakang. Koridor tempat Hinata berada saat ini dengan taman belakang idak terlalu jauh, hanya berjarank beberapa meter. Hanya saja, koridor ini berada di lantai 3.

'Semoga lelaki itu masih ada disekitar sini! Paling tidak, kalau aku sampai mati, akan ada yang segera menemukan mayatku.' Batin Hinata sedikit berharap. Siluman ular itu semakin mendekat, dan dengan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. "Toollooonnggg..!" jerit Hinata sekuat tenaga. Mendengar teriakan itu, sang siluman malah tersenyum, menyeringai meremehkan.

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk berteriak, nona. Silahkan berteriak sekuat yang kau bisa. Khukhukhu.." seru sang siluman sambil tertawa licik. Berkali-kali Hinata berteriak, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar teriakannya. 'Sepertinya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untukku selamat.' Batin Hinata pasrah. Dan dengan itu, Hinata pun memejamkan matanya, menerima takdir apapun yang akan menimpanya.

Melihat Hinata yang kini pasrah, siluman itu semakin menyeringai dengan lebarnya. Kini ekornya telah melilit tubuh Hinata dan mengangkatnya mendekat kearahnya. "Ugh.." erang Hinata kesakitan, tapi tak dihiraukan oleh siluman itu. "Selamat tidur, tuan putrid.." ucap siluman itu sambil bersiap menggigit leher jenjang milik Hinata yang terlihat begitu lezat dimata siluman itu.

"Akh!" tiba-tiba saja siluman itu menjerit dan menjatuhkan Hinata dari lilitannya. Setelah terlepas dari lilitan sang siluman, Hinatapun langsung mundur, menjauh dari jangkauan siluman itu. Setelah Hinata cukup jauh dari siluman itu, Hinata melihat siluman itu yang tengah mengerang kesakitan sambil mencabut benda seperti pisau berwarna hitam yang menancap di ekornya.

"Sialan! Siapa yang melakukan ini!" seru sang siluman geram. "Aku" jawab seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang memakai jubah berwarna hitam bermotif api yang tiba-tiba muncul di jendela lantai 3. 'Eh? Lelaki yang tadi pagi? T-tunggu dulu., k-kenapa d-dia bisa berada d-di j-jendela di l-lantai 3?' batin Hinata kaget. Setelah itu, sang lelaki –Naruto- mengalihkan pandangannya dari siluman itu ke Hinata. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan? Tadi aku mendengaar seseorang berteriak minta tolong, jadi aku kesini dan ternyata kau sedang di lilit oleh siluman jelek ini." Ucap Naruto pada Hinata.

*BLAR* tiba-tiba saat Naruto tengah lengah, siluman itu menyerang Naruto dengan ekornya. Dan akhirnya, jendela beserta tembok di lantai tiga itupun hancur berantakan, menyisakan debu yang tebal yang menutupi keadaan Naruto saat ini. "Cih, dasar bocah." Gumam sang siluman. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan matanya yang mulai basah oleh air mata kesedihan.

Tapi saat siluman itu akan menarik kembali ekornya dari reruntuhan itu, ekornya seperti ditahan oleh sesuatu. Butuh beberapa saat sampai debu-debu itu bisa hilang dan menampakkan apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Dan saat debu itu telah menghilang, mata Hinata dan siluman itu sama-sama terbelalak. Naruto, dengam memejamkan matanya, mencengkram ekor siluman ular itu. Walaupun dinding di sekitarnya hancur, tubuh Naruto sama sekali tidak tergores sekalipun.

"S-Siapa kau!" ucap sang siluman yang wajahnya mulai memucat, walau dasarnya memang sudah pucat -?-. "Aku., Uzumaki Naruto! Ninja terhebat di dunia dan Hokage Terhebat Konoha!" seru Naruto lantang sambil membuka matanya.'Ap-apa? J-jadi d-dia memang U-Uzumaki N-Naruto! S-seperti yang d-di ceritakan K-Kakashi-sensei!" batin Hinata kaget sekaligus kagum atas aksi yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Kini, Naruto menatap tajam pada siluman yang kini telah bergidik ngeri itu. 'Mana mungkin ada manusia seperti dia!' batin Siluman itu ketakutan. Permata biri milik Naruto kini telah digantikan oleh permata berwarna oranye dan berpupil Horizintal khas katak. Inilah 'Sannin Mode'!. "Kau.. tidak akan kuampuni karena telah melukai Hinata-chan..!" seru Naruto kepada siluman itu.

"Kagebunshin No Jutsu!" *Pooff*

"akan kuhancurkan kau sampai tak bersisa!" seru Naruto

"Rasengan..Shuriken!" *BLLLAAAARRR*

"Aargghhh…!"

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

"Hinata-chan.. ayo bangun, Hinata-chan.." seru Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri sejak pertarungannya tadi berakhir. "Engghh…." Erang Hinata sembari membuka matanya perlahan, menampakkan betapa indahnya permata amethyst di dalamnya. "Ah! Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar juga, Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto girang sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat menawan di mata Hinata.

"A-ah., dimana aku.." gumam Hinata sambil berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar bangun, tangan kekar Naruto segera menuntunnya untuk tidak segera bangun dari posisinya. "Jangan terburu-buru, Hinata-chan.. keadaanmu masih belum begitu bagus. Hh.. seandainya saja ada Sakura-chan disini, ia pasti akan segera mengobatimu." Gumam Naruto. "Eh? Kau juga mengenal Sakura-chan?" seru Hinata kaget. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto juga mengenal sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Ya.. tentu saja,-ttebayo! Tapi mungkin., Sakura-chan di tempatku beda dengan Sakura-chan di tempat ini. Sama seperti Hinata-chan." Gumam Naruto dengan raut wajah sedih. "Sudahlah, Naruto-kun., jangan dipikirkan, kau disini tidak sendirian kok, aku ka nada disini." Seru Hinata dengan senyum lembut yang membuat perasaan Naruto langsung tenang. "Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto. "Kan tadi kau menyebutkan namamu saat sedang bertarung dengan siluman tadi." Jawab Hinata diiringi senyum manisnya.

Naruto yang menyadari kelinglungannya hanya member cengiran khasnya sambil menggaruk rambut belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. *Krryuuuuukkk* "akh, aku lapar~" seru Naruto dengan muka lemas. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil, sambil membatin betapa polosnya Naruto. "Baiklah, di apartemanku ada makanan. Bagaimana kalau mampir dulu?" tawar Hinata. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung memasang wajah riangnya.

"Kau serius, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan Puppy Eyes No Jutsu miliknya. "Ya, tentu saja, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. "Yey! Hinata-chan memang baik!" Seru Naruto girang. Sekali lagi Hinata tertawa pelan melihat kepolosan penyelamat hidupnya itu. "Baiklah, bersiaplah Hinata-chan! Pegangan yang erat!" seru Naruto sambil membopong Hinata ala bridal style.

Hinata yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bungkam sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. "Kyaa!" pekik Hinata saat Naruto tiba-tiba melompat dengan kecepatan tinggi diatas gedung-gedung di Tokyo. Saat di perjalanan, tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti dan menatap Hinata. "A-ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang masih memerah. "Apartemen Hinata-chan dimana yah?" Tanya Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran kikuk khasnya. Dan alhasil, Hinata pun hanya bisa ber sweatdrop ria.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

"Waaahhhhh! Enak sekali! Hinata-chan memang pintar memasak!" seru Naruto setelah menghabiskan 10 cup ramen instan di apartemen Hinata."itukan ramen instan, Naruto-kun.. bukan aku yang membuatnya enak." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. "Oh ya, Naruto-kun.. omong-omong Naruto-kun mala mini mau tidur dimana?" Tanya Hinata. "Entahlah, sebenarnya aku ingin tidur di atas Gamabunta, tapi ternyata tadi saat aku summon tidak bisa. Mungkin karena berbeda dunia." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti yang dimaksud naruto, Hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Naruto-kun tidur disini saja? Kebetulan tempat tidur disini ada dua." Ucap Hinata menawarkan. "Wah, arigatou Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan memang gadis paling baik yang pernah aku temui!" ucap Naruto girang. Mendengar pujian naruto, wajah Hinata pun langsung merona tingkat akut.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

A/N : TARAA..! Kejutan! Di sela-sela tes saya sempatkan Update karena para reviewers yang sungguh membuat saya terharu. Hiks…

Oh ya! Gimana chapter dua ini? Tambah jelek kah? Tambah gaje kah? Seperti biasa, saya membuat chapter ini dengan SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam). Dan ya., semoga para reviewers tetap berminat membacanya dan mereview cerita saya.

.

.

**ishimaru yamamoto : **terimakasih. ini sudah saya Update. Selamat menikmati^^

**Namikaze DaruL Uzumaki : **terimakasih atas pujiannya.^^ padahal gak sekeren itu kok..

**Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga : ** Yup! Sudah saya Update^^

**Rosanaru : **Err… gak tahu ya, Naruto reinkarnasi atau gak.. masalah ini bakal di jelasin menjelang chapter akhir, jadi masih rahasia. Hehe..

**Shyoul lavean : **Hehehe.. emang nih, cerita abal-abal..

**Salt no Pepper : **Wah, terimakasih atas pujiannya. Iya, naruto dari masa lalu ceritanya^^

**YamanakaemO : **terimakasih pujiannya^^

**Wulan-chan : **Kejutan! Udah update kan? ^^V

**Setshuko Mizuka : **Terimakasih pujiannya., dan selamat membaca^^

**ilham s-eyeshield : **Haha.. iya yah, mirip. Saya juga baru nyadar., hehe…

**Ardymmmm : **ini sudah di update^^

**Udin no Baka : **ini sudah saya update^^

**KyuuNeHyuu9 : **ini nambah satu chap lagi^^

**Aria : **terimakasih pujiannya^^

**pik : **terimakasih pujiannya^^

**Brian123 : **terimakasih pujiannya! ^^

.

OK readers, keep reading and keep review! XD

SEE YA!


	3. Chapter 3 : back to school

**Where Is It?**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **NaruHina

**Warning : **(miss) Typo, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

.

.

Chapter 3 : Back To School

.

.

"Nghhh… Ramen…" gumam seorang pemuda yang kini tengah terlelap dalam alam mimpinya yang indah. Yup, bisa kita tebak kalau pemuda itu pastilah sang tokoh utama kita, Naruto Uzumaki. Setelah semalam menghabiskan 10 cup ramen instant di apartemen Hinata, Naruto langsung tertidur di ranjang yang berada di sebelah kanan ranjang Hinata, yang hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah meja dan lampu tidur. Beda dengan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan alam mimpinya, Hinata kini tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Naruto.

"Hh.. Selesai juga." Gumam Hinata puas setelah menyelesaikan masakannya. Setelah semua makanan tertata rapi di meja makan, Hinata segera bergegas menuju tempat tidur untuk mengajak Naruto sarapan bersama. "Naruto-kun.. Sarapannya sudah aku siapkan., ayo cepat bangun.." ucap Hinata lembut seraya menggoyang-goyangkan perlahan tubuh kekar Naruto yang masih belum meresponnya dari tadi.

"Nghhh…." Akhirnya sosok yang sedari tadi tak merespon itu, sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan sepasang permata safir indah di dalamnya. "Ah! Naruto-kun.., ayo kita sarapan, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapannya!" seru Hinata riang disertai senyum manis yang tak kunjung luntur dari wajah cantiknya. Mendengar kata sarapan, Naruto pun langsung merespon dengan semangat. Dengan sigap, Naruto segera bangkit dari posisinya semula dan segera berlari kearah meja makan, meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekanakan Naruto.

"Eh? Hinata-chan, ayo sarapan!" ajak Naruto yang kini tengah memunculkan kepalanya di ambang pintu kamar apartemen Hinata. "Ya, Naruto-kun saja duluan, nanti aku menyusul" ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Oh,baiklah kalau begitu!" dan dengan itu, Naruto pun telah berada di depan meja makan dan langsung melahap makanan yang ada dengan rakusnya. Dan sekali lagi, Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah seorang Hokage terhebat sepanjang sejarah Konoha.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

"Eh? Hinata-chan mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto bingung saat melihat Hinata tengah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya. "Tentu saja mau ke sekolah, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata lembut. "Aku ikut!" seru Naruto semangat. Mendengar itu, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak boleh Naruto-kun., di sekolah, hanya para murid yang boleh masuk. Orang asing tidak boleh masuk." Ucap Hinata member penjelasan.

"Oh, kalau begitu, aku akan mendaftar menjadi murid!" ucap Naruto enteng. "Eh?" mendengar itu, Hinata tentu saja kaget. "Kalau ingin menjadi murid itu ada syaratnya, Naruto-kun.. pertama, ada orang tua atau wali, kedua, harus melalui tes masuk terlebih dahulu." Ujar Hinata menjelaskan. Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul.

Dengan sekejap mata, Naruto membentuk sebuah segel dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan.. *Pooff* muncul seorang sosok kembar Naruto tepat di samping Naruto. Walaupun sudah melihatnya sebelumnya, Hinata tetap tak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak terbelalak. *Pooff* dan lagi-lagi sosok kembaran Naruto itu hilang dalam asap, dan setelahnya, muncul seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan wajah mirip Naruto minus tiga garis kembar di pipinya dan kulit tannya.

"Nah, dengan Kagebunshin No Jutsu dan Henge No Jutsu, beres! Ini dia waliku! Namikaze Minato!" ucap Naruto bangga seraya memamerkan senyum rubah miliknya. Hinata yang melihat itu, hanya mampu terbengong-bengong, antara takjub, kaget, dan tidak percaya. "Nah,Hinata-chan.. apa tes masuk ke sekolah itu?" Tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ah! Iya, ada dua cara tes masuk. Yang pertama jalur akademik, kau harus melalui tes untuk menguji kemampuan otakmu. Atau yang kedua, jalur non-akademik, kau akan diuji kemampuan fisik serta mentalnya. Jika mendapat nilai sempurna di salah satu jalur itu, maka kau akan bersekolah dengan Gratis sampai kau lulus." Terang Hinata pada Naruto. Mendengar ada jalur yang akan menguji kemampuan fisik, tentu saja senyum langsung berkembang diwajah sang Hokage.

"Ah! Baiklah itu soal mudah! Sekarang, ayo kita ke sekolah, Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto penuh semangat. "Hh.. baiklah., tapi aku mohon Naruto-kun jangan membuat masalah di sekolah nanti." Ujar Hinata pasrah. Dapat dilihatnya senyum kemenangan terukir di wajah tampan Naruto. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, mereka segera berangkat menuju Tokyo Senior High School.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah, entah berapa banyak orang yang tak henti-hentinya menatap Naruto dan Hinata. Ya, jelas saja, siapa yang tidak heran melihat lelaki tampan memakai jubah bermotif api bertuliskan Hokage di tengah kota elit seperti Tokyo? Tapi seakan tak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang terhadapnya, Naruto dengan santainya terus berjalan menuju 'calon' sekolah barunya.

Sesampainya di TSHS, Naruto dan Hinata segera di sambut oleh sosok berambut soft pink yang dengan semangatnya berlari kearah Hinata dan Naruto berada. "Hinata-chaannn..!" teriak sosok berambut soft pink itu pada Hinata. Hinata yang tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, hanya melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum lembut kearah sosok tersebut.

Naruto yang merasa familiar dengan suara itu, segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok pink yang kini telah berada di hadapannya. "Eh? Sakura-chan?" seru Naruto kaget. Tentu saja ia kaget, menemukan sosok pujaan hatinya di dunia yang asing, tentu saja mengagetkan. Mendengar namanya di sebut, Sakura segera menengok kearah Naruto yang berdiri tepat di samping Hinata. "Kyaaaaa…! Tampan sekali..!" jerit Sakura histeris. Hampir saja ia pingsan dengan hidung berdarah kalau tadi ia tidak ingat dengan gengsinya sebagai murid elite di sekolah ini.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura bertingkah aneh, hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bingung. 'Ah ya! Ini kan bukan Sakura-chan yang aku kenal! Pantas saja sikapnya aneh.' Batin Naruto menyadari keanehan sikap Sakura. "Oh iya, Sakura-chan.. perkenalkan, ini Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata memperkenalkan Sakura pada Naruto. Dengan wajah merona Sakura pun menjabat tangan Naruto sebagai tanda perkenalan.

Setelah itu, Sakura pun langsung pamit pada Hinata duluan karena ia mengaku sedang di tunggu seseorang. Setelah Sakura pergi, Hinata dan Naruto segera bergegas ke kamar mandi. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk 'membuat' Minato palsu. Setelah berhasil menduplikat orang tuanya, Naruto segera menghadap kepala sekolah, sedangkan Hinata hanya menunggu di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan." Sapa seorang pemuda berambut emo yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Hinata. "Ah, Ohayou, Sasuke-kun" sapa Hinata balik kepada pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu. "Sedang apa kau disini,Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata. "Hanya menunggu temanku yang sedang mendaftar." Jawab Hinata lembut. Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Tak lama setelah Sasuke dan Hinata berbincang, Pintu ruang kepala sekolah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Naruto yang tengah mengeluh. "Sialan si Baa-chan., tidak di duniaku, tidak di dunia sini, sama-sama galak.." gumam Naruto seraya keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Melihat Hinata tengah berbincang akrab dengan seseorang yang Naruto kenal dengan Sasuke, entah kenapa naruto merasa tidak senang.

"Ohayou,Teme!" seru Naruto. Sasuke dan Hinata pun refleks menoleh kea rah Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. "Siapa orang aneh itu, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka. "Oh., dia temanku, namanya Naruto-kun.." jawab Hinata. "Hoi Teme! Kenapa kau diam saja saat di sapa,hah!" Seru Naruto saat telah berada di samping Sasuke. "Ck,Dobe." Gumam Sasuke, namun masuh bisa di dengar Naruto maupun Hinata.

Setelah itu, mereka –NaruSasu- langsung mendeathglare satu sama lain, mungkin jika di ibaratkan komik, akan muncul aliran listrik diantara kedua mata mereka. Menyadari hawa yang tak mengenakkan, Hinata segera menarik tangan Naruto seraya berpamitan pada Sasuke. "Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku duluan." Ucap Hinata seraya menarik tangan Naruto yang kini tengah tersenyum mengejek pada Sasuke yang tampak cemburu saat melihat Hinata menggandeng tangan Naruto.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

"Jadi.. bagaimana hasilnya, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto saat mereka telah menjauh dari tempat Sasuke berada dan sekarang keduanya tengah berjalan santai menuju ke lapangan olahraga. "Yah.. semuanya berjalan lancar, walaupun si nenek galak itu tidak bisa diam. Dan ia juga bilang aku bisa mengikuti tes masuk non-akademik hari ini juga, karena kebetulan gurunya sedang santai." Jawab Naruto dengan nada santai. Mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, Hinata sesekali tersenyum kecil melihat kepolosan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu.. sekarang Naruto-kun akan langsung mengikuti tes masuknya?" Tanya Hinata. "Ya, nenek itu bilang guru yang akan mengetesku sudah menunggu di lapangan olahraga." Jawab Naruto. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya telah sampai di lapangan olahraga. "Eh.. bukannya itu Guy-sensei?" terka Naruto. "Eh? Naruto-kun juga mengenalnya?" Tanya Hinata kaget. "Ya, di duniaku ia adalah guru yang paling bersemangat dan selalu menyerukan semangat masa mudanya itu." Jawab Naruto malas. 'Wah, sama persis seperti yang disini.' Batin Hinata takjub.

Setelah itu, Naruto berjalan menuju Guy-sensei sedangkan Hinata kembali ke kelasnya karena bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai telah berbunyi. "Ohayaou, Guy-sensei…" Sapa Naruto pada gurunya itu. "Ohayou! Wah, jadi kau yang akan mengikuti tes non-akademik ini ya! Sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang masuk melalui jalur ini!" jawab Guy-sensei bersemangat. "iya,Guy-sensei. Perkenalkan, Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Naruto seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Wah, penampilanmu nyentrik juga yah!" ucap Guy-sensei setelah melihat penampilan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. "Baiklah Naruto, Karena ini adalah tes fisik dan mental, maka kau akan di tonton oleh seluruh murid di sekolah ini dalam menjalani tes fisikmu." Ucap Guy-sensei menerangkan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto menirukan gaya Shikamaru, "Merepotkan.,"

.

.

Setelah pengumuman yang disiarkan ke seluruh penjuru sekolah oleh Guy-sensei, semua murid-pun berkumpul di pinggiran lapangan olahraga yang luasnya minta ampun untuk melihat 'calon' teman mereka yang akan menjalani tes masuk non-akademik.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya telah berkumpul, mari kita sambut 'penantang' kita tahun ini, Uzumaki Naruto!" seru Guy-sensei penuh semangat melalui microphone-nya. "Yeeeeeeeeeee..!" teriak semua murid girang. Selain lolos dari pelajaran yang membosankan, mereka akhirnya bisa mendapat tontonan yang mengasyikkan. Sudah lama tidak ada orang yang berani mendaftar ke sekolah ini dengan jalur non-akademik karena sekolah ini terkenal dengan tes masuk non-akademiknya yang bagaikan penyiksaan fisik dan mental.

Setelah semua teriakkan para murid laki-laki mereda, kini giliran teriakkan para murid perempuan yang menjadi-jadi."Kyaaaaaa! tampannya..!" kira-kira seperti itulah jeritan histeris para siswi TSHS saat melihat Naruto berjalan menuju ke tengah lapangan dengan masih menggunakan jubah Hokage kebanggaannya. "Yoo! Naruto! Sekarang tugasmu adalah, berlari memutari lapangan sebanyak 20 kali, kemudian mencabut semua rumput yang ada di lapangan bola ini, di lanjutkan dengan push-up, sit-up, dan back-up, masing-masing 1000 kali!" Seru Guy-sensei dengan semangatnya.

Para siswa yang mendengarnya langsung menyeringai penuh kemenangan, sedangkan para siswinya hanya menatap penuh rasa iba. 'Semoga Naruto-kun bisa melalui tes ini dengan sempurna, Kami-sama.' Doa Hinata dalam hati saat melihat Naruto tengah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memulai lari keliling lapangan yang luasnya minta ampun itu. Sedangkan Sakura yang berada di samping Hinata hanya berteriak-teriak menyemangati Naruto.

Awalan yang Naruto gunakan saat akan memulai lari sama sekali tidak meyakinkan. Naruto sedikit menekuk lututnya dan mencondongkan badannya kedepan. Sedangkan kedua tangannya di biarkan terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. 'Dasar pemula' batin semua siswa sambil menyeringai. Tapi dibalik semua itu, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, seorang guru berambut Hitam panjang dengan gaya sedikit emo dan mirip Sasuke, tengah memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. 'Bukankah itu gaya Ninja saat berlari?' batin orang itu sambil terus mengamati Naruto.

"Baiklah! Jika Kau bisa menyelesaikan semua itu dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam, kau akan di terima disini dan akan bersekolah GRATIS!" seru Guy-sensei penuh semangat. Semua siswa kembali menyeringai penuh kemenangan. '1 jam.. tidak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa melakukannya. Kecuali jika ia adalah seorang superman.' Batin salah seorang siswa meremehkan. Dan sepertinya ia akan segera menelan kembali kata-katanya.

"Baiklah Naruto, Bersedia! Siap..! dan… Tunjukkan semangat masa mudamu!" Seru guy-sensei member aba-aba. Dan dengan aba-aba aneh itu, Narutopun segera berlari mengitari lapangan dengan sangat cepatnya. Semua mata langsung membelalak melihatnya. Gerakan Naruto sungguh sangat cepat, mengingatkan mereka pada salah satu anime yang pernah mereka tonton, yang berjudul 'Eyeshield 21'. Dan, siswa tadi sepertinya harus segera menelan kembali kata-katanya. Hanya dengan waktu lima menit, Naruto telah berhasil menyelesaikan 20 putaran!

Guru yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Naruto berlari, hanya menyeringai disertai matanya yang tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi merah darah dengan tidak tomoe di sekitar pupilnya. 'Ternyata bocah itu memang ninja. Tidak kusangka masih ada ninja di dunia ini.' Batin sosok itu sambil sekali lagi menyeringai. "Madara-san, sepertinya anda tertarik sekali dengan anak itu?" sapa sebuah suara yang ternyata berasal dari Hatake Kakashi, guru Sejarah di TSHS. "Ya, kupikir ia berbakat, Kakashi-san." Jawab sosok yang di panggil Madara itu tanpa menoleh kearah Kakashi.

Guy-sensei yang melihat Naruto telah menyelesaikan larinya hanya dengan waktu lima menit, sempat menganga tak percaya sebelum kembali berubah menjadi ekspresi penuh semangat. "Woowww! Luar biasa! Semangat masa muda yang membara!" seru Guy-sensei dengan semangatnya, memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda karena banyaknya siswa yang hanya bisa cengo menyaksikan ksi Naruto.

Sekarang, Naruto tengah memulai mencabuti rumput yang memenuhi lapangan bola yang luasnya tidak bisa dianggap remeh tersebut. 'sepertinya ini akan merepotkan.' Batin Naruto sambil menghela nafas. Dengan gerakan yang tak dapat dipercaya oleh akal sehat manusia, Naruto mulai mencabuti rumput yang memenuhi lapangan bola itu. Dan hanya dengan waktu 30 menit, Naruto telah menyelesaikan tantangannya yang kedua.

Lagi-lagi semua murid dibuat shock dengan aksi Naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto segera bergegas untuk menyelesaikan tantangannya yang ketiga. Push-up, Sit-up, Back-up sebanyak seribu kali tak terasa bagi sorang Uzumaki Naruto. Hanya dengan waktu 10 menit, Naruto telah berhasil menyelesaikan tantangannya yang ketiga. Dan., keseluruhan waktu yang digunakan naruta adalah..45 menit!

"Yooossshhh! Akhirnya selesai juga!" seru Naruto girang dari tengah lapangan sambil mengelap butiran keringat yang mulai muncul di pelipisnya. "Yooo! Selamat Naruto! Kau berhasil menyelesaikan Test masuk non-akademik! Kau, hari ini juga, dinyatakan DITERIMA menjadi murid Tokyo Senior High School dan akan dibebaskan dari semua biaya sekolah!" Teriak Guy-sensei dari microphone-nya yang langsung disambut teriakan bahagia dari para siswi dan Naruto, serta teriakan kecewa dari para siswa TSHS.

'Jadi.. namanya Naruto,huh? Bagus. Satu lagi Ninja yang akan kumusnahkan.' Ucap Madara-sensei sambil memejamkan matanya, dan saat kembali membuka matanya, mata sewarna merah darah itu kini telah tergantikan dengan mata onyx yang dingin.

"Hinata-channn…! Lihat..! Aku Berhasil..!" teriak Naruto dari tengah lapangan ia berada. Hinata yang mendengar teriakan Naruto hanya tersenyum bahagia sambil bersyukur pada Kami-sama atas Doa-nya yang telah dikabulkan.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

A/N : Ya, hari ini boring bgt. So, daripada gk ada kerjaan (males belajar), mending saya nerusin fict ini saja. Dan., saya minta maaf atas chapter 2 yang bener-bener GaJe dan gk bermutu. Soal Romance, mungkin belum akan terasa di chapter-chapter awal seperti ini. Dan, Terimakasih untuk saran dari para reviewers! Itu sangat membantu saya! Sekali lagi, Terimakasih^^

Semoga di chapter ini kesalahan saya tidak terlalu banyak, Amin~

And now, balasan untuk para Reviewers :

.

**Sunny : **Shishishi.. maaf, di chap.1 gk di bls reviewnya, soalnya pas chap.2 di update, belum ada reviewnya.. shishishi.. Gomen~

**Rosanaru : **Shishishi… ada-ada aja. Mending di selametin sama Author aja sini, yuk.. *pervertface* *DUAK* Shishishi.. gomen, just kidding. Ini sudah saya update^^

**Nyahaha : **Iya, dasar Author gk bermutu, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana layaknya CO2 di Udara.

**Evi-Haruno-chaan : **Terimakasih. Dan., ya, mungkin Sasuke bakal muncul, tapi entah kapan. Ada saatnya nanti ~_^

**Nama ku hilang di telan bumi : **Haha, iya nih, jagi kayak kekkaishi.. *PLAK*

**H5H-chan :** Terimakasih motifasinya..^^

**sakura33 : **Yosh!

**Hwang Energy : ** masa sih senpai penasaran sama fict sampah saya ini? Aduh, jadi tersanjung. Iya nih, Naruto kan emang polos, kayak Authornya.. XD

**Wulan-chan : **ini sudah lanjut^^

**Khanakura Haito : **Wah.. Anda terlalu memuji.. XD Terimakasih reviewnya!

**Setshuko Mizuka : **Terimakasih pujiannya. Iya, yang dari masa lalu Cuma Naruto (untuk saat ini)^^

**AkemiYamato : **Terimakasih telah bersabar menunggu^^

**Shyoul lavaen : **Err.. hehe.. tebakan yang tepat! Gomen soal typo..^^ Sifat Hina emg beda sama yang di Anime, dan itu yang saya sebut OOC^^ dan ya.. pertanyaan yang lain akan terjawab seiring saya waktu berlalu^^

**Graha uciha : **Terimakasih pujiannya! ^^

**pik : **Terimakasih, dan bukankah ini lebih panjang dari yang kemarin?

**Can Rez'Alv : **Terimakasih..! ^^ dan.. ya.., untuk sementara ini Naru belum kepikiran bwt kembali ke dunianya sendiri. So, sekarang Naru Cuma mengikuti aliran kehidupan aja^^

**Natshugi Kaguya : **Yup! Gpp… yang penting review., Shishishi..^^ Pertanyaan sudah terjawab,bukan? Dan terimakasih^^

.

Nah, sekian untuk para reviewers sekalian. Terimakasih banyak sekali lagi untuk para readers, baik silent readers maupun yang aktif review. Keep read & review!

OK, cukup sekian, SEE YA!


	4. Chapter 4

**Where Is It?**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **NaruHina

**Warning : **(miss) Typo, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

.

.

Chapter 4 : Pick Up Naruto

.

.

A/N : Maaf telat update. Mohon dimaklumi. Nah, tahu sendiri kan kesibukan anak SHS. Tes 2 minggu plus tugas yang numpuk. Terimakasih juga untuk para readers yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan fict murahan saya ini. Oke, tanpa membuang rasa hormat saya kepada para readers, mari kita mulai ceritanya. Dan semoga bisa dinikmati^^

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Hinata yang kini telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, lengkap dengan segala aksesorisnya. "Iya,Hinata-chan!" dan tak lama setelah itu, Naruto pun datang menghampiri Hinata yang telah menunggunya di depan pintu apartemen. "Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat Naru-eh?" perkataan Hinata barusan sepertinya tidak akan diteruskan lagi karena sekarang mata Hinata terlalu terkejut menatap apa yang ada di depannya. Memangnya apa yang ada di depan Hinata saat ini?

Di depan Hinata sekarang, terpampang sosok Naruto dengan seragam yang acak-acakan, ralat, SANGAT acak-acakan. Mari kita lihat seberapa acak-acakankah dandanan tokoh utama kita saat ini. Saat ini, Naruto mengenakan celana panjang seragam TSHS tanpa ikat pinggang, yang menyebabkan celana itu terlihat kedodoran di badan Naruto. Sedangkan baju seragam yang dikenakan Naruto, dikenakan tanpa mengancingkan satupun kancing bajunya, menampakkan kaos hitam polos dibaliknya. Dasi berlambangkan TSHS yang seharusnya dipasangkan di kerah baju malah Naruto ikatkan di kepala, layaknya mengenakan hitai-ate. Dan ikat pinggang yang seharusnya di pasangkan di celananya, malah Naruto pasang melingkar di lehernya, layaknya mengenakan kalung.

Hampir saja tawa Hinata meledak seandainya ia lupa bahwa ia sekarang tengah berhadapan dengan Hokage Konoha yang telah berjasa dalam sejarah kota Tokyo. "Aduh, Naruto-kun.. kau ini.. jadi terlihat seperti orang gila saja. Hihihi.. sini., biar aku bantu rapikan seragammu." Ucap Hinata sedikit gemas pada Naruto yang sekarang tengah menggembungkan pipinya, pura-pura kesal karena dibilang seperti orang gila oleh Hinata. Terang saja Naruto tidak bisa memakai dasi dan ikat pinggang, karena di Konoha ia tidak pernah memakai pakaian anak sekolahan.

Dan Hinata pun kini mulai mengancingkan satu-persatu kancing baju Naruto, dilanjutkan mengenakan ikat pinggang Naruto, dan terakhir mengikatkan dasi di kerah seragam Naruto. "Kau tahu, Hinata-chan? Aku merasa merepotkanmu jika terus menumpang di apartemenmu ini." Ucap Naruto dengan nada lirih, tapi masih dapat di dengar Hinata yang saat ini masih berusaha mengikatkan dasi di kerah seragam Naruto. "Kau ini biacara apa,Naruto-kun.. aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan dengan kehadiran Naruto-kun di apartemenku. Aku malah senang karena sekarang apartemen menjadi tidak sepi lagi." Ujar Hinata sambil menatap Naruto diiringi senyum manis khas seorang Heiress Hyuuga.

Karena jarak antara wajah Naruto dan wajah Hinata yang sekarang terlalu dekat –menurut Naruto- membuat Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat betapa manisnya senyum seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia perhatikan sama sekali. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, wajah Naruto sekarang telah dihiasi semburat merah di sekitar pipinya. "Nah, selesai!" seru Hinata girang sambil menjauhkan badannya dari Naruto demi melihat hasil jeri payahnya.

"Nah, kalau begini kan Naruto-kun jadi terlihat lebih tampan!" Ucap Hinata polos tanpa menyadari perubahan warna wajah Naruto yang menjadi sewarna tomat segar setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan. "A-Arigatou gozaimasu, Hinata-chan.." ucap Naruto gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah sewarna dengan buah favorit si bungsu Uchiha. "Douitashimimashitte, Naruto-kun.." balas Hinata sambil tersenyum manis, seperti biasanya.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto dan Hinata ke sekolah, canda tawa selalu muncul dari mulut keduanya, menyebabkan perjalanan Hinata ke sekolah kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya, sebelum Naruto datang. Tak jarang orang yang melihat mereka sepanjang perjalanan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum menatap NaruHina. 'pasangan yang sungguh serasi..' begitulah yang di pikirkan mereka.

"Akh! Gawat! Kita akan terlambat, Naruto-kun! Ayo, Kita harus cepat!" seru Hinata panik saat menyadari bahwa jam pelajaran pertama mereka akan dimulai 5 menit lagi. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas,Naruto-kun." Seru Hinata sambil menarik lengan Naruto untuk ikut berlari bersamanya. "Kalau berlari saja akan lama sampainya,Hinata-chan.. Jika ingin cepat….." dan dengan itu Naruto pun berhenti berlari mengikuti langkah Hinata, membuat Hinata mau tak mau juga harus ikut berhenti karenanya. Sejenak Naruto menyeringai tipis, terlalu tipis hingga Hinata tidak menyadarinya. Hinata yang malang.

"Memangnya Naruto-kun mau melakukan ap- Kyaaaaa….!" Dan teriakan Hinata pun membahana di jalanan sepi tersebut. Sekarang, Naruto tengah membawa Hinata ala bridal style sambil melompat dengan cepat melewati gedung-gedung pencakar langit kota Tokyo. "N-Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan..?" seru Hinata pada Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat karena ini pertama kalinya bagi Hinata diperlakukan seperti ini oleh laki-laki selain kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji. "Hahaha.. sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajah Hinata-chan yang merona seperti itu. Kau tahu Hinata-chan? Kau terlihat sangat manis saat sedang merona seperti itu." Goda Naruto pada Hinata tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya. "Dasar Gombal!" seru Hinata sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada Naruto dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merona dibalik dada bidang Naruto.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

"Sasuke, kau harus cepat berlatih menggunakan Sharingan. Kau harus cepat menguasainya." Ucap seorang lelaki yang sebenarnya sudah tua, tapi terlihat masih paruh baya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Madara Uchiha. "Aku rasa kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, Madara. Dan kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut emo berwarna raven, Sasuke Uchiha. "Hh.. Waktu itu aku menyetujuimu tidak berlatih Sharingan karena ku kira era ninja telah berakhir. Tapi sepertinya belum seluruh ninja dimusnahkan oleh klan Uchiha." Terang Madara pada Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke bingung pada Madara. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu ini, Sasuke. Kau kira kenapa Era Ninja berakhir? Karena sebuah meteor yang jatuh dan memusnahkan seluruh Negara,huh? Jangan bercanda. Kita, keluarga Uchiha lah yang mengakhiri Era keemasan para Ninja. Jika para Ninja tidak dimusnahkan, kita para keluarga Uchiha untuk selamanya akan terus dikenal sebagai klan terkutuk, dan akan terus terkucilkan dari masyarakat. Kau lihat? Tanpa adanya para Ninja, keluarga kita menjadi keluarga terhormat karena tidak ada yang mengetahui sejarah keluarga kita." Jawab Madara dengan nada santai.

"Dan lagi… untuk informasi saja, yang keluargamu mati bukan karena kecelakaan mobil. Tapi karena dibunuh para Ninja." Bisik Madara pada Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini telah terpaku mendengar penjelasan kakeknya itu. "Tunggu dulu, Madara!" seru Sasuke pada Madara sebelum Madara keluar dari ruangan itu. "Apa?" Tanya Madara pada Sasuke, dalam hati ia menyeringai, penuh kemenangan. "Ajarkan aku tekhnik mata kutukan itu!" Seru Sasuke pada Madara.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha. Seperti biasa, semenjak dini hari tadi, Konoha telah dipenuhi dengan para penduduknya, baik shinobi maupun non-shinobi. Tapi ada yang berbeda pada pagi kali ini. Apa? Tentu saja. Para penduduk sejak pagi tadi bukannya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, tapi malah saling berbincang tentang berita hilangnya sang Rokudaime Hokage. Tentu saja, sejak Naruto menghilang, Konoha menjadi gempar akibat tidak adanya sang pelindung utama mereka.

Sementara itu, di kantor Hokage..

.

.

"Godaime-sama, klan Inuzuka dan Hyuuga datang melapor." Ucap seorang pria yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hiashi Hyuuga, pemimpin klan Hyuuga. "Laporkan apa saja yang berhasil kau temukan, Hyuuga-san." Balas seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dan berparas cukup cantik, siapalagi kalau bukan Tsunade Senju.

"Sampai sekarang, klan Inuzuka maupun klan Hyuuga belum mampu menemukan jejak dari Rokudaime-sama. Rokudaime-sama menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak chakra ataupun jejak fisik. Tapi menurut Kotetsu dan Izumo, mereka melihat sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar yang berasal dari hutan Konoha, tempat dimana Rokudaime-sama berlatih saat itu. Sebelum ledakan itu terjadi, mereka melihat seperti pusaran yang bergerak dari kiri ke kanan. Dan menurut kami, Rokudaime-sama menghilang akibat ledakan misterius itu." Jelas Hiashi Hyuuga diiringi anggukan dari kepala klan Inuzuka yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hh.. ini sungguh membingungkan. Kenapa bocah itu selalu merepotkan! Dasar Naruto No Baka! Hh.. Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi." Titah Tsunade pada kedua orang di hadapannya itu. Dan setelah menganggukkan kepala tanda hormat, merekapun menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Setelah itu, Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di pojok ruangan. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Shikamaru?" Tanya Tsunade pada orang yang ternyata adalah Shikamaru itu.

"Menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun. Jurus yang seperti itu, hanya ada 2, bukan? Yaitu jurus terlarang pemindah waktu dan jurus perpindahan Hiraishin No Jutsu. Jadi, yang mungkin hanyalah Hiraishin No Jutsu. Tapi.. masalahnya, Hiraishin No Jutsu hanyalah jurus pemindah tempat. Harusnya Naruto masih berada di sekitar Negara Shinobi ini." Ujar Shikamaru sambil tetap memejamkan matanya, menandakan ia tengah berpikir keras.

Tsunade terus mendengarkan Shikamaru dengan seksama, berharap sesuatu yang berharga muncul dari mulut sang penerus klan Nara itu. "Kecuali… Jika terjadi pergesekan dimensi." Ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba sambil membuka matanya. "Pergesekan dimensi? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tsunade bingung. "Kau tahu,bukan? Saat Naruto berpindah tempat, ia akan masuk kedalam dimensi ruang, Hiraishin. Jika Naruto memaksakan batas jarak dari dimensi Hiraishin, mungkin saja akan terjadi pergesekan antara dimensi ruang dan waktu. Dan.. bukankah Kotetsu dan Izumo mengaku mereka melihat sebuah pusaran sebelum ledakan terjadi? Saat Terjadi pergesekan antar dimensi, maka akan terbentuk lubang dimensi ruang dan waktu yang akan menyebabkan sebuah pusaran. Dan karena pusaran bergerak searah jarum jam, kemungkinan Naruto terseret ke masa depan." Jelas Shikamaru berhasil membuat Tsunade membulatkan matanya.

"Ini gawat!" seru Tsunade panik. "Hey.. tenang saja. Bukankah kau juga bisa menggunakan jurus terlarang pemindah waktu?" ucap Shikamaru santai. "Hh., baiklah. Cepat cari seorang Shinobi untuk dikirim mencari Naruto dan cepat panggil para tetua untuk segera mengadakan upacara jutsu terlarang!" seru Tsunade kepada Shikamaru. "Ya.,ya.,ya.." jawab Shikamaru enteng sambil beranjak keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

"Nah, Hinata-hime.. Kita sudah sampai! Lihat., kita tidak terlambat,bukan?" ucap Naruto girang seraya menurunkan Hinata dari bopongannya. "A-Arigato Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang tak kunjung menghilang dari wajah ayunya. "Nah, ayo kita masuk, Hinata-chan! Nanti malah terlambat!" seru Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata agar ikut bersamanya. Dan entah kenapa, hanya dengan di sentuh Naruto, kali ini jantung Hinata sungguh terasa akan meledak. Mungkin karena 'tragedi' di jalan tadi? Entahlah.

"Ah iya!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba saat sedang berjalan di koridor bersama Hinata. "ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang kini telah berhasil mengendalikan detak jantungnya kembali. "Aku harus melapor ke kantor Baa-chan dulu! Kau duluan saja ya, Hinata-chan. Aku akan ke kantor Baa-chan dulu!" seru Naruto seraya melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Hinata.

"Hati-hati, Naruto-kun..!" seru Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto yang mulai menjauh. "Iya.! Jaa.., Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto sambil membalas lambaian tangan dari Hinata, tak lupa diiringi dengan seyum khasnya. Setelah memastikan Naruto tak terlihat lagi, Hinatapun segera bergegas menuju ke kelasnya. "Gawat., jam pelajaran pertama, Madara-sensei." Gumam Hinata sambil mulai berlari-lari kecil menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

"Nah, Uzumaki-san., ini ruangan kelas anda." Ucap seorang wanita berambu hitam pendek bernama Shizune pada Naruto yang sepertinya sama-sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapannya. 'kira-kira bagaimana keadaan Konoha, sekarang ya? Apa mereka semua mencemaskanku?' batin Naruto. Setelah Shizune mengetuk pintu kelas, selanjutnya yang muncul ternyata adalah Madara-sensei. "Madara-sensei, ini Uzumaki-san., murid baru di kelas ini. Mohon bimbingannya." Ucap Shizune pada Madara. "Ya., anda tenang saja." Ucap Madara sambil tersenyum palsu. Setelah itu, Shizune pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih melamun dan Madara yang masih memperhatikan Naruto.

"Nah, Uzumaki-san., silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan diri anda di depan teman-teman." Ucap Madara sambil menepuk pundak Naruto, membuat Naruto agak kaget. "Eh? Eh?" sejenak Naruto seperti orang linglung, tengok kanan tengok kiri sampai akhirnya….

"WHHOOAAA..! Uchiha Madara..! Kenapa kau masih hidup? Matilah kau disini! Heeaaa..!" Seru Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menghunuskan kunai kearah Madara. Namun belum sempat menyentuh Madara, kunai itu telah hilang dari tangan Naruto. "Akh, Uzumaki-san, anda pasti melamun. Panggil saya Madara-sensei. Dan mari masuk kedalam kelas." Ucap Madara sambil menyeringai di balik senyum palsunya. "Ha'i..!" seru Naruto sambil melangkah masuk kedalam kelas.

'Ternyata benar. Seorang Ninja,huh? Bagus sekali.' Batin Madara sambil melangkah masuk kelas mengikuti Naruto. "Nah., anak-anak.. kalian akan segera mendapatkan teman baru. Kalian pasti sudah mengenalnya karena kemarin ia baru saja lolos seleksi masuk non-akademik TSHS. Baiklah Uzumaki-san., silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Madara member izin pada Naruto. Naruto pun segera maju kedepan kelas dengan semangatnya. Semua siswi tengah menahan nafas akibat pesona tingkat tinggi milik Naruto, sedangkan para siswa, seperti biasanya, iri tingkat dewa.

'eh? Naruto-kun sekelas denganku?' batin Hinata kaget campur senang saat melihat Naruto berdiri di depan kelas. "Hai teman-teman..! Perkenalkan! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! 18 Tahun! Hokage keenam Konoha! Hobby ku… em.. Makan Mie Ramen! Salam kenal semuanya! Mohon bimbingannya!" seru Naruto seraya memamerkan senyuman khasnya yang sukses membuat para siswi dibawa ke UKS karena mimisan tingkat akut. Hampir semua orang tidak menyadari keganjilan dari perkenalan Naruto. Hanya beberapa orang yang menyadarinya, dan tentu saja mereka adalah Hinata, Madara dan.. *****. 'Apa? H-Hokage ke-6..?' batin Madara shock.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

"Sasuke, Sakura. Apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Tsunade pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang sekarang tengah berada di tengah segel waktu terlarang milik Tsunade. Setelah itu, Tsunade dan para tetua pun memulai upacara jutsu terlarang. Dan Akhirnya upacara itu berhasil. Sasuke dan Sakura pun hilang dari tengah segel. Dan segel yang terbentuk di tanah perlahan mulai menghilang. 'Sasuke, Sakura, tolong bawa Naruto kembali' batin Tsunade penuh harap.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

A/N : Gomen lama update, soalnya lagi tes dan saya juga lagi sakit.. Huuee… T.T

Ini saya Update gugup bgt. Saya gk tega Update lebih lama lagi kerena udah ada reviewers yang sampe review 2 kali Cuma bw bilang cepetan update. Haha., dasar **sakura33**. Thanks 4 all reviewers. Saya udah baca semua reviewnya kok! Tapi maaf blm bisa saya bls. Ini lagi mepet bgt waktunya. OK, Keep readings and review!

I Love you my readers and reviewers..! :*


	5. Chapter 5 : Don't Leave Me

**Where Is It?**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **NaruHina

**Warning : **OC, (miss) Typos, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

.

.

Chapter 5 : Don't leave me

.

.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san., anda bisa duduk di sebelah.. Sasuke, angkat tanganmu." Seru Madara pada Sasuke. Dan tak lama kemudian, di barisan pojok paling belakang, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut emo dan berkulit putih mengangkat tangannya. Ya, dia adalah Sasuke. "Ha'i!" dan dengan itu, Naruto pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk Sasuke. 'huh, sialan si Baa-chan itu! Kenapa dia menempatkanku sekelas dengan si Teme ini, sih!' omel Naruto dalam hati sambil terus berjalan mendekat ke meja Sasuke.

'Apa bocah itu benar-benar Hokage keenam? Tidak mungkin, Madara. Rokudaime sudah mati berabad-abad lalu. Ninja bukanlah makhluk abadi. Tapi.. bagaimana kalu ia benar-benar Hokage brengsek itu? Walaupun kemungkinan itu sangat kecil, Aku harus selalu memantaunya.' Batin Madara sambil tetap mengawasi Naruto yang sekarang tengah duduk di sebelah Sasuke sambil beradu deathglare dengan Sasuke. Dan beruntunglah Naruto, Sasuke di dunia ini 'belum' bisa menggunakan Sharingan untuk membalas deathglare dari Naruto.

'Ah! Ya, tentu saja, Sasuke. Dia bisa dimanfaatkan.' Batin Madara sambil menyeringai saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah 'asyik' beradu deathglare. "Baiklah anak-anak, kita segera saja mulai pelajarannya. Kita lanjutkan tentang sistematika karya tulis ilmiah yang harus kalian kumpulkan menjelang Ujian Akhir Sekolah nanti." Ucap Madara memulai pelajarannya. Ya, benar sekali. Di sekolah ini, kelas 12 sudah tidak mendapatkan materi lagi karena semua telah diajarkan di kelas 10 dan 11. Kelas 12 adalah waktu untuk tugas-tugas membosankan dan pendalaman materi diluar jam pelajaran bagi yang mau, dan bagi yang mau, itu berarti ia sudah tidak normal.

'Akh! Dia bicara apa sih! Ini lebih membosankan dari yang ku kira.' Batin Naruto bosan sambil memandang sekeliling, memperhatikan satu-persatu teman-teman barunya di kelas. Hampir semua yang ada di kelas ini Naruto kenal, mulai dari anak yang sedang tidur, makan keripik, dan bermain anjing diam-diam saat pelajaran. 'mungkin dunia ini tidak terlalu buruk juga' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Dan saat pandangannya kembali beredar.. 'Akh! Hinata-chan! Ternyata aku juga sekelas dengan Hinata-chan! Kenapa aku tidak sadar dari tadi sih..' batin Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu, Naruto kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas. Dan sekali lagi, Naruto terpaku saat menatap seorang siswi berambut pirang panjang dengan mata lavendernya. 'Perasaan apa ini? Ini… dia mempunyai chakra siluman!' batin Naruto kaget sambil terus memandang gadis itu. 'Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya. Eh? Bukankah dia itu Shion?' batin Naruto kembali kaget. 'Harus kupastikan nanti.' Batin Naruto sambil kembali menghadap ke arah papan tulis laknat itu –menurut Naruto-.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang besar, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, berkulit tan, dan beriris mata blue saphiere tengah asyik bermain dengan PSPnya. Tunggu dulu, ini mengingatkan kita dengan tokoh utama kita. Tapi ada sedikit perbedaan disini, ia tidak memiliki tiga garis kembar di pipinya. "Naruto! Jangan hanya bermain game saja! Belajarlah karena besok kau sudah akan masuk di sekolah barumu!" seru seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah panjang kepada pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu. "Iya,Kaa-san.. nanti juga aku belajar." Balas Naruto dengan entengnya. Dan.. *BLETAK*

Sebuah benjolan berasap pun menempel dengan indah tepat di kepala milik Naruto. "Aduh Kaa-san.., sakit!" rintih Naruto. Tapi seperti biasa, rintihan memilukan dari sang korban itu tak di gubris oleh sang pelaku kekerasan. "Oh iya, Naruto. Ada kabar baik untukmu. Karena sampai saat ini kau belum mempunyai pacar, Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan menjodohkanmu!" seru wanita paruh baya itu dengan nada gembira. "Eh? Di jodohkan? Tidak mau!" seru Naruto. "Hey, jangan begitu, lihat, ini fotonya. Lihatlah betapa cantiknya dia." Ucap wanita itu sambil member sebuah foto kepada Naruto.

Di foto itu, terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender tengah tersenyum dengan manis. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Naruto blushing sendiri. 'Dia cantik sekali! Aku harus menjadikannya koleksiku!' batin Naruto bersemangat. "Bagaimana? Cantik bukan? Besok kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya di sekolah barumu." Ujar wanita paruh baya itu membuat wajah Naruto langsung menampakkan seringai mesumnnya.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi di TSHS, semua muridpun langsung keluar dari kelas masing-masing, menghindari pelajaran terkutuk yang sebentar lagi akan sukses membuat mereka masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Tak terkecuali bagi tokoh utama kita, Uzumaki Naruto, yang sekarang tengah menggandeng Hinata menuju tempat dimana ia pertama kali datang di dunia ini, Taman belakang TSHS.

Sesampainya keduanya di taman belakang TSHS, keduanya langsung duduk di bangku yang berada di bawah pohon apel yang rindang, strategis. "Hah….. Pelajaran tadi lebih menyusahkan daripada pelajaran untuk menjadi Hokage dari Tsunade Baa-chan di duniaku." Keluh Naruto sambil menghela nafas panjang. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil. "Oh iya, Hinata-chan! Aku senang mengetahui bahwa kita ternyata sekelas!" Seru Naruto girang. "Ya, aku juga senang, Naruto-kun" balas Hinata diiringi senyuman manisnya.

Sejenak keduanya terdiam, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah keduanya. Sampai akhirnya.. *BYUUURRR* keduanya dikagetkan dengan suara seperti sesuatu terjatuh kedalam kolam yang sama saat Naruto datang ke masa depan ini. "Tetap di belakangku, Hinata-chan!" ujar Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat kearah kolam dengan waspada. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa apapun sesuatu yang terjatuh itu, itu mempunyai kekuatan chakra yang luar biasa. Kini iris safirnya telah tergantikan dengan mata sage miliknya.

"Hey! Siapapun atau apapun kau! Cepat tunjukkan dirimu!" seru Naruto saat telah berada dekat dengan kolam itu. Dan.. "Apa kau tidak mengenali kami lagi, Dobe?" ucap sosok yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari kolam itu, diikuti sosok yang muncul di belakangnya. "Eh? Apa itu kau, Teme? Dan.. Sakura-chan?" seru Naruto tidak percaya. 'Eh? Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-chan? Kenapa pakaian mereka berbeda?' batin Hinata saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Semua orang di desa mencemaskanmu, bodoh! Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaian aneh itu?" Omel Sakura sambil mencengkram kerah Naruto. Mengetahui yang datang adalah kedua temannya, Naruto pun melepas sage mode miliknya. Sementara Sakura sibuk dengan Naruto, pandangan Sasuke teralih pada Hinata. "Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau berada di masa depan?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit bingung saat melihat Hinata juga berada di dunia ini.

"Eh?" Hinata pun kaget dan bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Masa depan? Ini adalah masa dimana dirinya memang berada. Lalu apa maksud Sasuke? "Siapa kau sebenarnya!" seru Sasuke kepada Hinata sambil mengubah mata onyxnya menjadi mode Sharingan. Melihat kesalah pahaman antara Sasuke dan Hinata, Naruto buru-buru melepas cengkraman Sakura pada lehernya. "Oi Teme! Tunggu dulu! Jangan salah paham!" seru Naruto sambil mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke bingung pada Naruto. Hinata yang takut akan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh segera bersembunyi di balik tubuh Naruto. "Lihat! Gara-gara kau Hinata-chan jadi takut kan!" ejek Naruto pada Sasuke. "Jelaskan saja siapa dia." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan ejekan dari Naruto. Melihat yang terjadi, Sakura pun ikut mendekat ke Sasuke dan Naruto berada. "Jadi begini ceritanya.." dan dengan itu, Naruto pun memulai cerita panjangnya yang didengarkan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata.

"Oh.. jadi Hinata-chan yang ini memang berasal dari masa ini! Dan dimasa ini juga ada orang-orang yang mirip dengan orang-orang di dunia kita!" Seru Sakura setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto. "Bagitulah.." ucap Naruto santai. Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi. "Naruto-kun, sudah waktunya kembali ke kelas." Ucap Hinata lirih kepada Naruto. "Oh., baiklah. Nah, Teme, Sakura-chan.. lebih baik kalian menunggu disini dulu. Aku harus masuk ke kelasku. Ayo Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto sambil menarik lembut lengan Hinata, meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang hanya diam sambil memandangi punggung teman setim sekaligus Hokage mereka.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, Siapa mereka?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto saat tengah berjalan menuju kelas. "Mereka Sakura dan Sasuke dari duniaku. Sepertinya mereka kemari karena disuruh Baa-chan supaya membawaku pulang." Ujar Naruto santai. Mendengar Naruto akan pulang, entah kenapa Hinata merasa tidak rela. "Apa kau akan pulang ke duniamu, Naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata lirih sambil menghentikan langkahnya. 'apa yang kau pikirkan,Hinata! Naruto-kun sebaiknya memang harus kembali ke dunianya!' batin Hinata.

Tapi tak bisa di pungkiri, beberapa hari ini Hinata telah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Naruto. Apartemennya yang tadinya selalu sepi, sejak kehadiran Naruto menjadi selalu penuh tawa canda. Tak terasa, perlahan air mata menetes dari mata lavender Hinata. Naruto yang melihat Hinata berhenti, refleks ikut berhenti. Saat ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata barusan, ia melihat buliran bening jatuh dari wajah Hinata yang tengah menunduk. "Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto. Tapi tak direspon Hinata.

Semakin lama, isakan Hinata semakin jelas terdengar. Naruto yang bingung dengan keadaannya, dengan refleks memeluk Hinata untuk menenangkannya. Hinata yang merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya, refleks mendongakkan kepalanya, dan yang ia lihat adalah.. 'Naruto-kun..'. Hinata kini semakin terisak di dada bidang Naruto. "Hey, cup cup cup.. sudahlah Hinata-chan.. kenapa kau menangis?" ucap Naruto menenangkan Hinata. "Aku… Hiks., aku hanya .. hiks.., tidak mau berpisah dengan Naruto-kun.." Sial! Apa itu tadi? Ucapan itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur tanpa terkendali dari mulut Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung terbelalak diikuti dengan mulutnya yang refleks terbuka. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresi itu digantikan dengan rona merah di wajah Naruto. "Memangnya aku akan pergi kemana sampai kau bilang bagitu, Hinata-chan?" ucap Naruto masih sambil memeluk Hinata. "Bukankah.. Hiks., Naruto-kun akan.. hiks.. pulang?" jawab Hinata masih sambil terus terisak. "Aku.. hiks., akan kesepian lagi.. hiks.." lanjut Hinata. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Cup cup cup.. tenang saja, Hinata-chan.. Kau tidak akan kesepian karena aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Selama Hinata-chan ingin, aku akan terus berada di samping Hinata-chan. Kalaupun aku terpaksa pergi, mungkin aku akan meninggalkan bunshin yang kuberi setengah chakraku disini, hehehe.." ucap Naruto menenangkan Hinata. Meski hanya kalimat sederhana, tapi kalimat itu sukses membuat isakan Hinata berhenti.

Perlahan, Hinata dan Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka. "A-arigatou Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata diiringi semburat merah di wajahnya saat menyadari apa yang barusan terjadi. "Hahaha.. tidak usah dipikirkan, Hinata-chan! Nah., sekarang.. ayo kita ke kelas! Kita pasti sudah terlambat!" seru Naruto sambil kembali menarik tangan Hinata.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas, Hinata dan Naruto beruntung mereka tidak terlambat karena sekarang adalah jam pelajaran sejarah milik Kakashi. Dan seperti biasanya, orang itu selalu terlambat. Tak lama setelah itu, Kakashi pun datang dengan alasan konyolnya. Dan., pelajaranpun dimulai.

"Nah., sekarang kita akan melanjutkan yang kemarin. Siapa yang mau bertanya lagi tentang Sejarah Tokyo?" ucap Kakashi kepada seluruh muridnya. "Akh! Kau yang duduk di pojok belakang!" seru Kakashi sambil menunjuk Naruto. Naruto pun menunjuk dirinya untuk memastikan. "Ya, kau! Maju kedepan kelas!" dan dengan terpaksa, Naruto pun meju kedepan kelas. "Coba ceritakan Konoha pada masa kepemimpinan Godaime Hokage." Perintah Kakashi kepada Naruto.

'Hah.. untung pertanyaan mudah' batin Naruto lega. "Ya.. Konoha pada waktu itu aman, walaupun terjadi beberapa perang besar seperti invasi Pain dan rencana bulan milik Madara, tapi itu semua bisa diatasi. Selain itu, Baa-chan adalah pemimpin yang baik walaupun dia suka meminum sake dan sangat galak. Saat itu juga Ero-Sennin terbunuh karena mencoba melawan Pain sendirian. Dan kakek gila Madara itu.." ucapan Naruto terhenti saat Kakashi memotongnya. "Cukup, Uzumaki-san. Anda boleh duduk sekarang." Dan setelah menghela nafas lega, Naruto pun kembali ke tempat duduknya tanpa menghiraukan teman-temannya yang tengah menertawakan dirinya.

'Siapa dia sebenarnya?' batin Kakashi bingung karena selama ia mengajar, ia tak pernah sekalipun memberitahukan rahasia tentang perang shinobi yang pernah terjadi di Konoha karena larangan pemerintah Jepang. Dan setelah itu, akhirnya Kakashi lebih memilih melanjutkan penjelasan tentang sejarah Tokyo daripada menyuruh Naruto membocorkan rahasia pemerintah Jepang.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau merasakannya?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang saat ini tengah berjalan mengelilingi taman belakang TSHS. "Hn, Chakra asing ini mirip seperti milik Bijuu atau para siluman kuchiyose." Jawab Sasuke yang tengah mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan miliknya, berjaga-jaga untuk kemungkinan terburuk. "Ck, kenapa di saat seperti ini si Dobe itu malah tidak ada. Seharusnya akan mudah melacak chakra dengan sage mode." Gumam Sasuke sambil terus memperhatikan sekeliling.

'Apa itu Sasuke dan Sakura? T-Tunggu! Sasuke menggunakan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?' batin Madara kaget yang ternyata sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura. "Kyuubi, bersiaplah untuk mengetes kemampuan 'Sasuke' dan 'Sakura'." Ucap Madara pada sosok siluman rubah yang berada di belakangnya. "Grrrrhhhh…."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

A/N : Yosh! Update lagi! With SKS! Gomen kalau pendek. Gomen juga belum bisa bales review satu persatu karena ya… mulai kemarin modem saya lagi ngambek, jadi gk bisa liat reviewnya deh. Ini saya update dari HP. Nah, saya yakin banyak pertanyaan yang sudah terjawab di Chapter ini. Dan.. terimakasih atas Doa nya..! Saya SEMBUH..! Shishishi.. Oh ya, apa anda berpikir ini akan segera tamat..? sepertinya anda harus kecewa karena fict GaJe ini sepertinya akan berlangsung SANGAAAATTT panjang karena jalan ceritanya akan sangat ribet nantinya. Jadi, mohon bersiaplah. Dan itulah salah satu alasan saya Update kilat. OK, terimakasih banyak untuk para Reviewers tercinta dan para Silent Reasers tersayang. Oh ya, udah tahu kan orang ketiga yang saya maksud yang denger penjelasan Naruto?

Nah, OK.. akhir kata, **Terimakasih **dan.. **Keep reading and review!**

SEE YA!

Natsu D. Luffy


	6. Chapter 6

**Where Is It?**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **NaruHina

**Warning : **OC, (miss) Typos, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

.

.

Chapter 6 : NaruNaru

.

.

"Tetap waspada, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakuara yang saat ini tengah berada di belakangnya, yang hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Mata Sharingan milik Sasuke terus menelusuri seluruh penjuru taman belakang TSHS dengan waspada, Dan saat matanya beralih pada salah satu ruangan kosong gelap yang ada pad ataman itu, matanya sedikit menyipit. 'ada sesuatu disana' batin Sasuke. *AMATERASU* dan saat Sasuke hendak membakar habis tempat itu, tempat itu tak kunjung terbakar, seakan tidak terjadi apapun dengan tempat itu. Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekat ke ruangan kosong itu.

Dan saat tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap seperti mata seseorang di dalam ruangan itu, bukannya mendekat, Sasuke malah mundur dengan keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. 'I-itu.. Apa itu barusan!' batin Sasuke shock. Menyadari tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah, Sakura segera menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. "Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura. "Tidak, mungkin aku salah lihat." Jawab Sasuke mencoba tenang. "Memangnya kau melihat apa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. "Aku tadi seperti melihat sepasang mata merah… Rinnengan. Rinnengan berwarna merah dengan 9 tomoe dan satu Mangekyo di tengahnya." Ucap Sasuke sedikit ragu.

Mendengar itu, Sakura pun langsung berkeringat dingin. "Aku harap aku hanya salah lihat." Gumam Sasuke. "Awas Sakura!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menarik tangan Sakura kearah samping. *DHHRRUAAARRRRR* terjadi ledakan seper besar di taman TSHS. Tapi anehnya, ledakan itu segera terpantul kembali saat akan melewati batas taman. 'Taman ini sudah dilindungi Kekkai!' batin Sasuke sambil mendecih kecil. "Uhuk-uhuk.. Apa barusan itu, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura sambil terbatuk-batuk pada Sasuke. "Biiju Bomb." Jawab Sasuke Singkat, Padat, dan Jelas. Membuat Sakura mau tidak mau harus membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

Setelah debu akibat ledakan barusan menghilang, dapat dilihat betapa berantakannya taman ini. Taman ini kini menjadi berbentuk seperti kawah dengan sesuatu di tengahnya. "Itu Kyuubi!" jerit Sakura histeris saat melihat samar-samar 'sesuatu' di tengah kawah dengan 9 ekornya. "Bukan." Tukas Sasuke cepat. "Itu siluman Kuchiyose." Lanjut Sasuke. Dan di detik berikutnya, Sasuke telah hilang dari sisi Sakura dan berada di tengah kawah bersama siluman itu. "Siapa yang mengirimmu kemari?" Tanya Sasuke tenang. "Grrrrhhhh!" dan hanya itu jawaban yang Sasuke dapatkan dari siluman 'Kyuubi' itu. "Bodoh." Dan setelah menggumamkan kata itu, tiba-tiba siluman itu mengerang kesakitan dengan api hitam di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Gggrrroooaaa..!" lenguhan yang begitu mengerikan keluar dari mulut sang siluman. "Kau bodoh. Kau bukanlah Kyuubi. Biiju Bomb milik Kyuubi harusnya dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan Kekkai di sekitar taman ini. Kau hanyalah peniru bodoh." Ucap Sasuke dingin sambil melangkah menjauh dari siluman malang itu. *Poofff* suara itupun menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok 'Kyuubi'. 'Sudah di kembalikan lagi,huh?' gumam Sasuke yang saat ini telah berada di depan Sakura yang masih Shock dengan kejadian barusan itu. Itu begitu cepat –menurut Sakura.

'Apa yang dia maksud dengan 'Biiju Bomb milik Kyuubi'? apa dia pernah bertemu dengan Siluman Legendaris itu sebelumnya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Kyuubi telah mati bersama dengan Jinchuuriki terakhirnya, Rokudaime Hokage. Kecuali dia berasal dari masa lalu sehingga dia mengetahui kekuatan Kyuubi yang melegenda itu. Tunggu! Masa lalu? Ninja? Kyuubi?.…..' sedetik kemudian seringai kejam terpampang dengan jelas di wajah Madara. 'Sepertinya sekolah ini kedatangan tamu besar dari Konoha.' Batin Madara sambil berjalan menjauh dari pintu taman itu.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

"Hahh..! Akhirnya boleh pulang juga…" Seru Naruto lega setelah mendengar bel tanda pulang yang baru saja berbunyi. "Dobe," gumam Sasuke saat melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurut Sasuke sudah benar-benar pantas untuk disebut 'Dobe' itu. "Diam kau, Teme!" ujar Naruto ketus saat mendengar kata-kata sinis yang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke kali ini tidak mempermasalahkannya, ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekat kearah meja Hinata. "Hinata, mau pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Sasuke saat sudah berada di depan meja Hinata. "Ah! Sasuke-kun." Seru Hinata agak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada yang mengajaknya bicara. "Mau pulang bersama?" ucap Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi. "Um.. Gomen, Sasuke-kun, tapi aku akan pulang bersama Naruto-kun." Tolak Hinata lembut sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya itu.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, dunia serasa kiamat-bagi Sasuke-. 'Apa si Dobe itu telah menyantet Hinata?' batin Sasuke geram sambil melirik tajam kearah Naruto yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. 'Rasakan itu, Teme!' batin Naruto puas. Setelah itu, Naruto pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju ke arah meja Hinata. Dan akhirnya, kini meja Hinata pun dirubung oleh dua bintang TSHS-SasuNaru-. "Ne, Hinata-chan., ayo kita segera pulang saja." Ajak Naruto pada Hinata sambil memandang remeh kearah Sasuke. "Baik, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata sambil beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. "Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku duluan." Ucap Hinata saat ia bersiap keluar dari ruangan kelasnya. "Kami duluan, Teme! Kami akan bersenang-senang!" seru Naruto pada Sasuke yang kini tengah memelototkan matanya pada Naruto. Hinata yang mendengar kata 'bersenang-senang', pikirannya langsung melayang kemana-mana, dan akhirnya.. *blush*. #Hinata pervert? O_O

Dan setelah itu, Naruto dan Hinata pun keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak berniat untuk pulang, tapi menuju taman belakang TSHS. Entah sadar atau tidak, keduanya sedari tadi tengah diperhatikan dan diikuti oleh seorang gadis bermata lavender dan berambut pirang, Shion. "Hinata-chan? Kenapa sejak tadi wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir saat melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah disampingnya. "Eh? T-tidak Naruto-kun, N-Naruto-kun tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Hinata gugup dengan wajah memerah. Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Naruto membulatkan matanya sejenak, kemudian tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata. "Gaya bicaramu mengingatkanku pada tunanganku." Entah sadar atau tidak, gumaman itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari mulut Naruto.

"apa?" Tanya Hinata yang tadi kurang jelas mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hey lihat! Apa yang terjadi dengan taman ini?" seru Naruto tiba-tiba saat melihat pemandangan yang sungguh mengagetkan di depan matanya. Saat Hinata melihatnya, Hinatapun langsung cengo dibuatnya. 'Akh! Teme! Sakura-chan!' batin Naruto cemas saat mengingat ia meninggalkan kedua rekan timnya di taman itu tadi pagi. Naruto pun segera berlari menuju taman belakang TSHS, meninggalkan Hinata yang baru saja sadar dari kekagetannya dan segera berlari menyusul Naruto. Tapi saat Naruto akan masuk ke area taman..

*BRAK* "Adaw!" Seru Naruto kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang entah kenapa seperti terbentur sesuatu. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata khawatir saat melihat Naruto yang terlihat tengah kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Ah, iya, aku taka apa-apa, Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto menenangkan Hinata. Setelah itu, Naruto pun menjulurkan tangannya kearah taman itu. Dan ya, tangannya terhalang sesuatu. 'kekkai' batin Naruto. Sejenak, Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, dan saat kembali membuka matanya.. *Rinnegan*. "Tolong mundur agak jauh, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto pada Hinata. Setelah itu, Hinata pun menjauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

Setelah Hinata menjauh, Naruto menjulurkan kedua telapak tangannya kearah depan. "Shinra Tensei!" gumam Naruto kemudian. Dan.. *BRAK* *BRASH* Kekkai itupun hancur seketika, dan bukan hanya itu, jurus Naruto barusan malah semakin memperparah kondisi taman itu. Hinata yang melihatnya, lagi-lagi hanya bisa mebulatkan matanya. Sepertinya untuk kedepannya ia harus mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan hal-hal aneh seperti ini. Setelah itu, Naruto pun segera berlari masuk kedalam taman itu. "Teme..! Sakura-chan..!" seru Naruto memanggil-manggil nama teman satu timnya dengan nada tinggi, berharap mereka dapat mendengarnya.

"Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pohon yang tak jauh dari Naruto berada bersama dengan Sakura di sampingnya. "Eh? Masih ada pohon yang bisa berdiri setelah terkena Shinra Tenseiku?" ujar Naruto bingung saat melihat pohon tempat Sasuke dan Sakura bersembunyi tadi. "Kau kira itu benar-benar pohon,huh? Dobe." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada sinis pada Naruto. Dan kemudian.. *Poff* pohon itupun menghilang. "Ohh.. jadi itu cuma jurusmu, Teme." Ucap Naruto yang baru saja sadar dengan kejanggalan pohon itu. "Tentu saja, kau kira aku dan Sakura masih bisa hidup jika terkena Shinra Tenseimu tanpa penghalang apapun?" seru Sasuke dengan nada sinis. "Ya,ya, .." ujar Naruto ngasal.

Sakura dan Hinata pun hanya bisa melihat percakapan antara dua sahabat sejak kecil itu. "Dobe, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan nada serius. Mendengar nada serius dari Sasuke, Naruto pun langsung memasang tampang serius dan mengembalikan matanya kembali seperti semula –biru safir-. "Sebaiknya kita jangan bicarakan disini." Ujar Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Hinata dan Sakura. Sedetik kemudian, keduanya –SasuNaru- telah menghilang dengan diakhiri bunyi *poff*. "Sakura-chan, apa kau tahu kemana Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun akan pergi?" Tanya Hinata pada Sakura memulai pembicaraan. "Aku tidak tahu, Hinata-chan" jawab Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Oh, bagitu ya. Oh ya Sakura-chan, kau dan Sasuke-kun berencana akan tinggal dimana di dunia ini?" Tanya Hinata pada Sakura. "Tadi Sasuke-kun bilang.. kami akan tinggal di sekolah ini saja." Jawab Sakura pada Hinata.

"Ohh.. baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang duluan ya, Sakura-chan, ini sudah sore." Pamit Hinata pada Sakura. "Baiklah Hinata-chan, hati-hati di jalan.." balas Sakura pada Hinata. "Jaa.. Sakura-chan..!" seru Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya saat akan keluar dari taman belakang TSHS. "Jaa..!" balas Sakura pada Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya juga. Dan sekali lagi, sosok Shion terus saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. "Hey, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" mendengar ada seseorang dibelakangnya, Shion terkejut bukan main dan langsung berbalik menghadap seseorang yang telah memergokinya saat menjadi Stalker. Dan setelah melihat siapa yang baru saja bertanya padanya, Mata Shion pun membulat sempurna. "N-Naruto-sama.." ucap Shion gugup dengan wajah yang menyiratkan ketakutan yang mendalam. Baru saja Naruto ingin kembali mendekat ke Shion, gadis itu telah menghilang dengan akhiran bunyi *Poff*. "Hah? Dia juga Ninja? Atau.. hah sudahlah" Dan dengan itu, Naruto –bunshin- pun menghilang.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Teme?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dengan nada penasaran. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di atas Menara Tokyo. Dan kemudian, Sasukepun mulai bercerita tentang apa saja yang baru dialaminya di sekolah tadi dan juga mengenai sepasang mata misterius itu. "R-Rinnegan dengan s-sembilan t-tomoe dan m-mangekyo S-Sharingan di tengahnya?" seru Naruto kaget saat Sasuke selesai bercerita. "Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat –seperti biasa-. "Aku merasa ada konspirasi besar di dunia ini, Dobe. Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. "Kita akan menyelamatkan orang-orang di dunia ini dari konspirasi besar itu, Teme. Bagaimanapun juga, diantara mereka ada keturunan kita." Ujar Naruto sambil menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo yang terhampar di depannya. "Aku di pihakmu, Dobe." Balas Sasuke sambil melakukan apa yang Naruto lakukan sebelumnya. "Ah! Sudah sore! Aku harus cepat pulang, Teme!" pamit Naruto pada Sasuke. "Hn," *Poff* dan keduanya pun menghilang dari tempat mereka semula. "Ternyata Shion, ya.." gumam Naruto sambil meloncati gedung-gedung di Tokyo menuju apartemen Hinata.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

"Tadaima.." Seru Naruto saat memasuki apartemen Hinata. "Okaeri.." jawab Hinata yang saat ini tengah berada di dapur, mempersiapkan masakan untuk makan malam nanti. "Hmmm… dari baunya saja sudah bisa dipastikan masakan Hinata-chan enak!" seru Naruto bersemangat saat melangkah masuk ke dalam dapur apartemen Hinata. "Kau terlalu memuji, Naruto-kun.." balas Hinata dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Setelah itu, Naruto pun berjalan menuju salah satu masakan Hinata yang telah matang, kemudian mencicipinya. "Woah..! Enak sekali..!" Seru Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar. Melihat Naruto, Hinatapun terkikik kecil.

"Hinata-chan pintar sekali memasak! Pasti Hinata-chan akan menjadi istri yang baik nantinya." Seru Naruto yang tanpa sadar telah membuat wajah Hinata semerah tomat. "S-Sebaiknya, N-Naruto-kun mandi dulu.." saran Hinata dengan wajah yang masih memerah dan nada yang gugup. "Baiklah, Hinata-chan!" dan segera setelah itu, Naruto pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil handuk di kamarnya. Dan selesai mandi, Naruto dan Hinata pun memulai acara makan malam mereka. Seperti biasa, makan malam kali inipun dihiasi candaan dari Naruto dan tawa dari Hinata. Dalam hati, Hinata sangat bersyukur Kami-sama telah mengirimkan Naruto kepadanya. Walaupun mungkin hanya untuk sementara, tapi paling tidak ia bahagia.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau sudah siap?" seru Hinata yang saat ini tengah berada diruang tengah, menanti Naruto selesai memakai seragam di kamarnya. "Iya, Hinata-chan!" dan dengan itu, Narutopun keluar dari kamarnya-kamar Hinata-. Dan seperti biasa, Naruto kembali dibantu oleh Hinata 'merapikan' pakaiannya yang berantakan seperti biasanya. Setelah Naruto rapi, merekapun berangkat bersama menuju TSHS dengan bejalan kaki. Terkadang, Hinata merasa seperti seorang ibu yang harus selalu mengurus anaknya jika berada dengan Naruto dirumah. Tapi tentu saja, hal itu malah membuat Hinata senang, Ia tidak lagi sendirian seperti saat Naruto belum berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Di perjalanan, seperti biasa, dihiasi canda tawa dari keduanya. Hinata tak hentinya tertawa saat mendengar lelucon konyol yang dilontarkan Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Hinata seperti melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di jari manis Naruto. Saat Hinata perhatikan, ternyata itu adalah sebuah cincin. Eh? Tunggu! Cincin? "Naruto-kun., kenapa kau memakai cincin? Memangnya setiap Ninja juga harus memakai cincin ya?" Tanya Hinata to the point pada Naruto. "Oh, cincin ini.. Setiap Ninja tentu saja tidak harus menggunakan cincin, Hinata-chan. Aku menggunakan cincin karena aku.. sudah bertunangan." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut menatap cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya itu.

Dan seketika itu pula, tenggorokan Hinata serasa seperti tercekat. Nafasnya pun berhenti, dan entah kenapa, Hatinya terasa amat sakit saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bertunangan. "Eh? Hinata-chan kenapa kau berhenti berjalan? Ayo cepat, nanti kita ter-" kata-kata Naruto terputus seketika saat dilihatnya Hinata tengah.. Menangis? "H-Hinata-chan., k-kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto khawatir sambil mendekat kearah Hinata. Dan apa yang dilakukan Hinata selanjutnya sungguh diluar dugaan Naruto. Hinata berlari memeluk Naruto! Dan Hinatapun menangis dalam pelukan Naruto.

Naruto yang awalnya kaget dengan sikap Hinata, kini telah memakluminya dan balas memeluk Hinata. "Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu labih baik, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto lembut sambil membelai rambut Hinata. Hinata kini semakin terisak dalam pelukan Naruto. Sebenarnya Hinata sendiri juga bingung kenapa ia menangis dan melakukan hal ini ia bingung. Mungkinkah Hinata telah….. 'Tidak! Aku tidak boleh egois! Naruto-kun sudah bertunangan, dan aku harusnya bahagia,bukan? Kenapa aku malah menangis seperti ini! Tapi….. aku ingin sedikit egois, tak apa kan?' batin Hinata yang masih terisak dalam pelukan Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hinatapun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Naruto. "Gomen, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata lirih. "Ah, tak apa, Hinata-chan. Tidak usah dipirkan." Jawab Naruto dengan diiringi cengiran khasnya. Dan setelah itu, merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. "Um.. Hinata-chan, kenapa tadi kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto memulai percakapan. "Ah, tidak, hanya tiba-tiba saja teringat kakakku yang gagal bertunangan." Dusta Hinata pada Naruto. "Ohh.." gumam Naruto sambil membulatkan mulutnya. Setelah itu, mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam sampai TSHS.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah bel berbunyi, sebuah mobil sport berwarna orange tampak memasuki tempat parkir TSHS. Dan setelah itu, dari dalam mobil sport itu, keluar sesosok pemuda berambut pirang, berkulit putih, dan bermata blue saphiere. "Ini dia sekolah baruku.. Tokyo Senior High School." Gumam orang yang ternyata adalah Naruto Namikaze saat melihat sekolah barunya. 'Tunggu aku, Hyuuga.' Batin Naruto sambil menyeringai dalam hati.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

A/N : Gimana? Pasti tambah GaJe ya? Dan maaf kalau kependekan T_T. Oh ya, saya lagi bahagia bgt hari ini XD. Kenapa? Yup! Karena saya akhirnya bisa menikmati liburan tanpa ada ceramah dari ortu mengenai nilai rapor saya XD. Dan Oh ya, Terimakasih banyak bagi para readers yang sudi membaca fict nista saya ini. Dan ini dia balasan untuk para reviewers kita,

**Nefetaria vivia **: Ya, saya sudah menduga akan banyak readers yang kebingungan #plak. Dan Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan itu. Tapi saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Dan., terimakasih sudah mau menunggu chap ini ^^ Terimakasih atas review dan pujiannya. ^^

**ilham s'eyeshield **: Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab di chapter ini kan? Dan terimakasih atas review dan pujiannya ^^

**Rosanaru **: Haha.. kasihan Hinata ya? Kalau gitu gimana kalau Hinata sama saya saja? #plak. Dan ini sudah update^^

**Aria **: Yup, terimakasih. Ini sudah di update^^

**AkemyYamato **: Terimakasih atas pujian dan reviewnya.. ^^

**NamiKaze DaruL Uzumaki **: Yup, Naruto ada 2 ^^

**pik **: Terimakasih atas review dan pujiannya. Tapi maaf belum bisa diperpanjang di Chap ini ToT

tapi saya janji chap depan akan lebih panjang. ^^

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa **: Pertanyaannya sudah saya jawab semuanya kan lewat PM? ^^

**suka snsd **: Tentu saja, anda boleh panggil saya Natsu-san atau apa saja, tak usah segan. Terimakasih atas review dan pujiannya dan salam kenal juga^^

**ishimaru yamato **: Makasih atas review dan pujiannya^^ dan Gomen soal yang salah nama itu ya.. ^^V

**Wulan-chan **: Yup! Akan saya usahakan! Terimakasih reviewnya ^^

**Kaisar Rikudo **: Pertanyaan akan terjawab seiring berjalannya alur^^ dan ini sudah saya update. Terimakasih review dan pujiannya ^^

Nah, itu dia balasan untuk para reviewers tercinta. OK, langsung saja saya akhiri. Keep Read and Review, minna~ and SEE YA!

Author,

Natsu D. Luffy


	7. Special Chapter

**Where Is It?**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **NaruHina

**Warning : **OC, (miss) Typos, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

.

.

Special Chapter : Holiday

.

.

A/N : Minna~ saya kembali dengan chapter GaJe ini. Sekedar info, Chapter ini tidak termasuk dalam alur cerita, tapi mungkin akan ada info baru yang bisa anda temukan di cerita ini yang mungkin akan membantu di chapter depan. Fict ini bercerita tentang kegiatan para pemeran utama kita di saat liburan. Apa aja emangnya kegiatan mereka? _Check it out!_

.

.

.

**Shion**

"Hahh… Kenapa menjadi seorang miko setengah siluman selalu merepotkan sekali. Bahkan saat liburan pun disuruh membersihkan kuil." Gumam Shion yang saat ini tengah mengepel lantai sebuah kuil besar di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Beberapa menit kemudian, Shion pun telah usai dengan kegiatannya mengepel kuil itu. Untuk melepas penat, Shion memilih untuk duduk dibawah pohon rindang yang berada di pelataran kuil. "Hahh.." Sekali lagi, Shion melepas nafas panjang, berharap rasa lelahnya akan hilang terbawa hembusan nafas itu. Setelah itu, Shion memandang ke atas, ke arah langit biru yang tampak cerah tak berawan hari ini.

Melihat warna langit yang begitu biru dan cerah mengingatkan Shion pada seseorang. Seseorang dengan iris mata berwarna sama dengan langit yang tengah ia lihat saat ini, biru dan cerah. "Ternyata Naruto-sama tampan sekali ya, pantas saja reinkarnasiku dulu menyukainya." Gumam Shion sambil tetap menengadah ke atas menatap langit biru. "Hh.. tapi sayang sekali, ia harus mati nantinya." Gumam Shion entah pada siapa. "ia harus melawan Madara-sensei nantinya, dan mereka berdua akan mati. Sayang sekali aku hanya ditugaskan untuk memastikan itu semua terjadi, Naruto-sama." Gumam Shion lagi, kali ini wajahnya menunduk.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Naruto-sama mau mengorbankan nyawanya demi Dunia yang bukan Dunianya. Tapi aku akan selalu berterimakasih kepada Naruto-sama atas apa yang akan ia perbuat untuk Dunia ini nantinya." Shion pun semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia sangat sedih, ia bahkan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk orang yang akan mati demi dunianya ini. Ia hanyalah penonton, penonton yang telah tahu alur ceritanya. 'Apa kali ini kau juga dapat mengubah alur cerita, seperti dulu kau mengubah alur cerita kematianmu saat bersama reinkarnasiku, Naruto-sama?' batin Shion penuh harap. Ya, ia berharap Naruto dapat kembali membuktikan bahwa takdir yang ia lihat salah, seperti dahulu Naruto membuktikan bahwa takdir tentang kematiannya yang dilihat oleh reinkarnasinya juga adalah salah.

.

.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke **(Masa Depan)

"Lihat, betapa sempurnanya kau, Sasuke." Ujar Sasuke –sedikit- narsis saat melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. "si Baka Dobe itu sama sekali bukan tandingan bagimu, Sasuke." Ujar Sasuke kembali sambil tetap memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin. Tetapi sesaat kemudian, wajahnya berubah menjadi masam, kesal, dan.. iri? "Kenapa Hinata-hime lebih memilih si Dobe itu daripada aku?" desis Sasuke kesal. "Aku yakin ia menggunakan ilmu hitam untuk memperdaya Hinata-hime ku, atau setidaknya ia menghipnotis Hinata-hime." Ucap Sasuke yakin. 'awas kau, Dobe!' batin Sasuke penuh amarah.

"Sasuke!" tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar suara kakeknya –Uchiha Madara- memanggilnya. Dari asal suaranya, sepertinya Madara ada di Halaman belakang. Segera setelah itu, Sasuke pun berjalan santai menuju halaman belakang Mansion Uchiha. Setelah sampai di halaman belakang, terlihat oleh Sasuke, Madara yang tengah duduk santai di lantai teras bangunan utama yang berbatasan langsung dengan taman belakang. "Ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya Sasuke pada Madara dengan nada dan bahasa yang sama sekali tak patut ditiru oleh para readers jika berbicara dengan kakek sendiri. "Ah, kau sudah sampai rupanya." ujar Madara berbasa-basi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat –seperti biasa-. "Kau pernah bilang kau ingin ku ajari Sharingan bukan?" Tanya Madara memancing Sasuke. "Hn," jawab Sasuke. "Sharingan tidak dipelajari secara instant. Pertama, kau harus melatih fisikmu dulu. Dan untuk itu, cepat bersihkan seluruh bangunan utama mansion Uchiha dan jangan lupa taman belakang ini juga." Instruksi Madara santai. Mendengarnya, Sasuke pun membulatkan matanya. Membersihkan seluruh bangunan utama mansion Uchiha beserta taman belakang ini? Yang benar saja! Itu sama saja kerja rodi membangun jalan raya dari anyer sampai penarukan! *DUAK*.

Melihat tampang Sasuke yang seakan berkata lebih-baik-bunuh-aku, Madara pun segera melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kalau kau tidak mau, kau tidak akan kuajari tekhnik Sharingan dan dendam keluargamu tidak akan terbalaskan." Ucap Madara membuat Sasuke menerima perintah Madara dengan pasrah. 'Bilang saja ingin menyuruhku menjadi pengganti pembantu yang sedang pulang kampong, dasar kakek-kakek bangkotan.' Batin Sasuke kesal sambil berbalik pergi. "Aku dengar itu Sasuke." Seru Madara pada Sasuke yang saat ini sudah ngacir pergi dari hadapan Madara.

.

.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura **(masa lalu)

"Hooaaamm…" terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink yang sepertinya baru saja bangun dari tidur malamnya, padahal ini sudah hampir jam 10 pagi. "Kau bangun terlambat, Sakura." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sedari tadi ternyata berada di jendela tak jauh dari gadis itu berbaring. "Gomen, Sasuke-kun. Habis, tadi malam aku lelah sekali membereskan taman belakang yang berantakan sekali" ujar gadis bernama Sakura itu dengan nada menyesal. "Hn," dan hanya itu balasan yang diberikan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu. Tentu saja, keduanya untuk sementara ini tinggal di TSHS –tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun- dan menjadikan UKS sebagai tempat tidur mereka.

"Untung saja para murid sedang libur, jadi tak akan ada yang berkunjung ke UKS ini." Ujar Sakura lega. "Oh ya, Sasuke-kun. Mumpung tidak ada kerjaan, bagaimana kalau kita melihat-lihat isi bangunan ini?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus diam. "Hn, setelah kau mandi." Jawab Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Kau dari kemarin belum mandi,bukan? Kau tahu, aku tak bisa tidur karena bau keringatmu itu." Ejek Sasuke pada Sakura. Mendengar itu, Sakura pun menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, menahan malu dan berpura-pura marah pada Sasuke.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali langsung menerjang dan memakan wajah Sakura yang super imut itu, tapi tentu saja Sasuke masih cukup normal untuk tidak memakan kekasihnya sendiri. Kekasih? Tentu saja, Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih. "Awas saja, malam ini kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah, Sasuke-kun." Ancam Sakura pada Sasuke. "Eh?" mendengar ancaman Sakura, wajah Sasuke pun mau tidak mau sedikit memerah. "Aku hanya bercanda, Sakura.. ayolah, Maafkan aku ya.. Jangan hapus jatahku nanti malam ya.." mohon Sasuke pada Sakura dengan tampang mesum. (Apa? Sasuke kayak gitu? Hell No! Kiamat 2011!).

.

.

.

**Namikaze Naruto**

*grok.. grok.. grok..* dari dalam sebuah kamar di kediaman Namikaze, terdengar sebuah dengkuran keras yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari Namikaze Naruto. "Si anak pemalas itu.. sudah jam 11 siang belum bangun juga!" gumam seorang wanita paruh baya yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina, atau sekarang menjadi Namikaze Kushina, dengan nada kesal sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar anaknya. Tentu saja ia berencana membangunkan anak semata wayangnya itu. Tapi jangan kira ia adalah tipe ibu penyabar yang akan membangunkan anaknya dengan cara halus.

*BRAK* tanpa basa-basi, pintu kamar Naruto langsung di dobrak oleh Kushina sampai hancur berantakan. Dan yang sangat mengejutkan, Naruto sama sekali tak bergeming dari tidurnya, seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Sebelum pergi ke kamar Naruto, tentu saja Kushina telah memperkirakan ini semua, dank arena itu, Kushina juga telah menyiapkan sebuah rencana untuk Naruto. Dengan seringai di bibirnya ranumnya, Kushina berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto tidur. Dan adegan berikutnya, akan ada sedikit _warning_ lagi. _**Don't Try This Action At Home!**_

Tiba-tiba saja, dengan sadisnya, Kushina mencekik leher Naruto tanpa berperikeibuan. "W-wa.. uhuk-uhuk...T-Tolong! A-Aku ak-akan diperkosa!" seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja bangun saat Kushina mencekiknya. Setelah Memastikan Naruto benar-benar tidak akan tidur lagi, Kushina pun melepaskan cekikan mautnya pada leher Naruto sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Sesuai rencana." Gumam Kushina sambil menyeringai. "uhuk-uhuk.. Eh? K-Kaa-san! K-Kaa-san m-mau memperkosaku? I-ini t-tidak boleh, Kaa-san, a-aku ini anak Kaa-san.." Seru Naruto kaget saat melihat bahwa pelaku percobaan pemerkosaan –menurut Naruto- barusan adalah ibunya sendiri. *BLETAK* mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto, Kushina langsung menjitak kepala Naruto dengan segenap tenaganya. "Dasar anak mesum…!" Bentak Kushina pada Naruto yang saat ini sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak, sayangku.." gumam Kushina sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar Naruto, meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah terkapar dengan mulut yang berbusa –lho?-

.

.

.

**Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata**

"Hinata-chan... main yuk~" seru Naruto dengan nada manja pada Hinata yang saat ini tengah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kakashi untuk liburannya. "Maaf Naruto-kun, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-sensei." Tolak Hinata halus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tugasnya. Hinata sungguh sabar ya. Kenapa? Karena adegan barusan adalah adegan yang terjadi sejak 3 jam yang lalu dan terus terulang hingga sekarang. Melihat Naruto yang sepertinya begitu jenuh, Hinata pun menjadi tidak enak hati. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kepada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun bosan sekali ya?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada prihatin. Untuk menjawabnya, Naruto hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah super kusutnya. "Kenapa tidak mengunjungi Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-chan saja?" usul Hinata pada Naruto. Mendengar usul dari Hinata, Naruto malah semakin menekuk wajahnya. "Yang benar saja, Hinata-chan. Si Teme dan Sakura-chan pasti sedang bermesraan saat ini. Aku hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk disana." Jawab Naruto dengan nada kesal. "Ah, maaf Naruto-kun, aku tidak tahu. Um.. jadi Naruto-kun ingin apa?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto. "Main sama Hinata-chan..!" seru Naruto dengan wajah secerah mentari.

"Eh? Bermain apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada bingung. "Um.. entahlah., kalau di duniaku sih, biasanya aku akan bermain kejar-kejaran atau latih tanding dengan Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto dengan pose berpikir. "Akh! Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keliling kota saja, Hinata-chan?" usul Naruto diiringi senyumnya yang melebar. "Boleh juga, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis pada Naruto. "Kalau bagitu, Ayo!" seru Naruto dengan nada bersemangat.

.

.

Setelah berganti baju dan mengisi perut, mereka –NaruHina- segera keluar dari apartemen Hinata dan mulai berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota Tokyo. Beruntung, apartemen Hinata berada agak jauh dari pusat kota Tokyo, sehingga udara masih belum terlalu kotor. "Wah, bangunan disini bagus-bagus dan aneh-aneh ya.." gumam Naruto kagum saat melihat gedung-gedung kecil di pinggir kota Tokyo. Melihat tingkah Naruto, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Sejujurnya, ingin sekali rasanya Hinata mencubit pipi Naruto saat ini, karena banginya, Naruto yang sedang seperti ini sangatlah menggemaskan.

Tanpa terasa, keduanya kini telah sampai di pinggiran kota Tokyo yang jauh dari keramaian kota. "Wah, disini suasananya tenang ya, Hinata-chan." Ujar Naruto sambil memandang sekitar. Pepohonan yang rindang mendominasi pemandangan disana. Jalanannya pun masih berupa tanah. "A-aku agak t-takut, Naruto-kun." Gumam Hinata sambil memeluk erat lengan tangan Naruto. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Naruto pun menjadi sedikit salah tingkah sendiri. "T-Tenang saja, Hinata-chan., ada aku disini." Ucap Naruto menenangkan Hinata, walau sebenarnya dirinya sendiri tidak tenang karena sedari tadi jantungnya terus saja berpacu dengan kencangnya.

"Wah, Lihat Hinata-chan! Ada kuil! Ayo kita kesana!" seru Naruto pada Hinata untuk mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi canggung –untuk Naruto-. Hinata pun hanya mengangguk sambil tetap memeluk erat lengan Naruto. Sungguh, suasana disini membuat Hinata merinding sendiri. Ia merasa seperti… diikuti oleh seseorang atau… sesuatu. Sesampainya mereka di halaman kuil, mereka berhenti sejenak mengagumi kemegahan kuil itu. "N-Naruto-kun.. A-apa kau tidak merasa ada yang m-mengikuti kita sejak tadi?" Tanya Hinata sambil menarik-narik lengan kaos Naruto.

"Iya, memang ada yang mengikuti kita sejak tadi, Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan senyuman mentarinya, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, Hinata pun sedikit kaget dan bingung. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya, karena ia berpikir, Jika Naruto-kun tenang-tenang saja, pasti tidak ada sesuatu yang berbahaya disini. "Apa kau takut, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata. Dengan wajah menunduk, Hinata mengangguk kecil. Melihatnya, Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Shion-chan.. lebih baik kau keluar., kau membuat Hinata-chan takut." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang kearah salah satu pohon yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Shion pun keluar dari balik pohon itu dengan pakaian khas miko miliknya. Wajahnya merona, antara malu ketahuan sedang menjadi stalker dan malu karena bertemu orang yang ia sukai. "N-Naruto-sama.." gumam Shion lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Haha.. biasa saja, Shion-chan.. kita kan teman satu kelas." Seru Naruto dengan nada ramah. Melihat yang sedari tadi mengikutinya ternyata adalah Shion, Hinata pun menjadi lega. Setelah Naruto menyuruh Shion mendekat, mereka bertiga –ShionNaruHina- pun duduk-duduk di pelataran kuil, menikmati sejuknya udara di daerah ini.

Sesekali terdengar tawa dari kedua gadis itu setelah sebelumnya Naruto menceritakan pengalaman konyolnya atau hanya sekedar menunjukkan tingkah koonyolnya. Tapi tentu saja, diantara dua gadis dan satu pemuda selalu ada sebuah perselisihan. Tanpa disadari Naruto, kedua gadis di samping kanan dan kirinya sedari tadi saling pandang dengan tidak suka. Kenapa? Tentu saja para readers bisa menentukannya sendiri. Tanpa terasa hari sudah beranjak senja, menandakan saatnya untuk Naruto dan Hinata untuk kembali ke apartemen Hinata. Paling tidak hari ini tidak terlalu membosankan, -bagi Naruto-. Setelah berpamitan pada Shion, Naruto dan Hinatapun pulang ke apartemen Hinata.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

A/N : Ya, itu dia barusan Chapter GaJe yang dibuat karena gak ada kerjaan di rumah. Saya kemarin baca beberapa review di chapter 6, dan saya menemukan ada readers yang bingung kenapa Naruto disini ada dua. Dan saran saya, lebih baik di baca dari chapter satu sampai chapter 6 dengan lebih teliti lagi bagi readers yang masih bingung. Oh ya, saya rasa gk Cuma readers yang berkurang, saya rasa Author di NaruHina juga berkurang. Contohnya aja teman saya, Kita-chan atau Fujisawa Yukito, gk pernah lagi keliatan batang hidungnya di NaruHina. Sepi bgt jadinya, NaruHina. Oh ya, sekali lagi fict ini bukan bagian dari alur, so, kalaupun chap ini dibuang, gk akan mempengaruhi jalan cerita. Silahkan Review kalau berkenan dan tidak usah jika memang anda merasa di repotkan. Terimakasih banyak untuk para reviewers yang sudah repot-repot mereview. Seperti biasa, Keep Read and Review! SEE YA!

HAPPY HOLIDAY, MINNA~

Author,

Natsu D. Luffy


	8. Chapter 7 : NaruHina

**Where Is It?**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **NaruHina

**Warning : **(miss) Typo, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

.

.

Chapter 7 : NaruHina

.

.

A/N : Waduh, kok Fandom Naruto jadi sepi bgt sih. Pada lagi liburan kali ya. Saya jadi ragu nih mau publish chapter berikutnya secepatnya, mungkin ntar aja abis liburan kali ya? Oh iya, maaf kalo ada readers yang kurang puas sama sisi romance fic ini. Soalnya, saya Author yang di besarkan di fandom sebelah *nunjuk-nunjuk One Piece* oleh seorang Author yang membenci fluffy romance dan juga membenci fic yang mengandung unsur sweet romance. Dia juga biasanya lebih senang memberi saran yang baik, walaupun saran itu lebih terlihat seperti flame. So, saya juga tertular wataknya yang kurang suka sama sweet romance, walau hanya sedikit. Ingat, Cuma watak saja, hasil karya, senpai saya itu masih jauh lebih baik dari saya. Mungkin kalo dia baca fict ini, dia juga gk bakal suka. Dan ya, saya berharap watak saya gk sekeras dia. Mungkin **ishimaru yamato**-san tahu siapa author yang saya maksud^^. Cukup curcol dari saya. OK, langsung aja ke _story_.

.

.

.

"Hahh… Kakashi-sensei kenapa selalu terlambat terus sih?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa yang saat ini tengah duduk santai di atas mejanya. "Eh? Bukannya itu bagus,Naruto? Kita jadi bisa bermain lebih lama!" sahut Kiba yang tiba-tiba saja ikut duduk di atas meja Naruto dan Sasuke, mengacuhkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi berusaha mati-matian menahan emosinya karena mejanya seenaknya saja dibuat jadi tempat duduk oleh dua orang idiot ini. "Iya juga sih, tapi bosan juga kalau begini terus.." ujar Naruto dengan tampang bosan. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bola saja? Aku tadi membawa bola sepak di tas!" usul Kiba dengan wajahnya yang berseri seakan baru saja menang lotre. "Ide bagus, Kiba!" seru Naruto menyetujui usul Kiba dengan wajah yang tak kalah berseri.

Setelah itu, Kiba pun turun dari meja Naruto dan Sasuke dan menuju ke mejanya untuk mengambil bola sepak yang ia bawa dari rumah tadi. Kenapa Kiba membawa bola? Tentu saja karena Kiba telah melihat jadwal hari ini, yang berisi jadwal pelajaran Kakashi-sensei selama 3 jam. Jadi, ia berpikir mungkin akan ada teman yang mau di ajak bermain bola bersamanya. Setelah mengambil bola dari dalam tasnya, Kiba pun berjalan kedepan kelas dan segera menaruh bolanya di lantai. "Woy, Naruto! Ayo sini!" seru Kiba kepada Naruto yang masih duduk di meja pojok paling belakang. Dengan semangat, Naruto pun menghampiri Kiba.

"Nah, begini saja, kau yang menendang bolanya, dan aku yang akan menangkap. Jika aku berhasil menangkap, aku yang menendang bola dan kau yang menangkap bola." Instruksi Kiba pada Naruto, yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto. Setelah itu, Kiba berjalan menuju arah pintu yang tertutup, dan berpose ala kiper professional. Naruto pun tak kalah bergaya, ia bergaya seolah kelas ini adalah lapangan bola yang tak terhingga luasnya dengan bola di bawah kakinya. Setelah menghirup nafas dalam, Naruto pun menendang bolanya ke arah Kiba, dan tentu saja ia tak menggunakan Chakranya.

Dengan mudah, Kiba menangkapnya. Kemudian, giliran Kiba menendang ke arah Naruto, dan dengan mudah di tangkap oleh Naruto. Begitu seterusnya sampai keduanya mulai terbakar semangatnya. Saat giliran Naruto tiba, ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mencetak gol. Jadi, dengan cara curang, yaitu menggunakan 'sedikit' Chakra miliknya untuk menendang bola, Naruto menendang bola itu dengan semangat 45. Melihat tendangan Naruto yang begitu mengerikan, Kiba pun menghindar dengan cara menundukkan badannya. Tapi sialnya, tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dan menampakkan sosok Kakashi-sensei dengan senyumannya tengah bersiap member salam."Maaf aku terlambat, anak-anak.. soalnya tadi aku-" *BUAGH* dan dengan laknatnya, bola hasil tendangan Naruto barusan mengenai muka Kakashi-sensei.

Setelah terkena tendangan dari Naruto, Kakashi langsung terlempar ke belakang, hingga jatuh menindih seseorang di bawahnya. Melihat itu, Naruto langsung memasang wajah Horor. 'Sialan! Bisa-bisa aku di keluarkan dari sekolah ini!' batin Naruto panik. Untuk menghilangkan jejak, Naruto langsung berlari ke tempat duduknya dan berpura-pura tidur disana. "Kau akan di hokum berat untuk itu, Dobe." Komentar Sasuke yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya. "Brisik kau, Teme! Awas kalau sampai kau mengadu!" ancam Naruto pada Sasuke, dan tampaknya ancaman itu sama sekali tidak mempan kepada Sasuke.

Dengan wajah yang hampir tak berbentuk, Kakashi banging dari posisinya semula dan kemudian membungkuk meminta maaf pada orang yang barusan ia tindih. "Maaf, Namikaze-san… murid-murid disini memang nakal." Ucap Kakashi dengan nada menyesal. "Tak usah dipikirkan, sensei… aku tak apa-apa." Jawab orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Namikaze Naruto. Setelah itu, Kakashi pun masuk kedalam kelas, diikuti Namikaze di belakangnya. "Anak-anak.. hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Namikaze-san., silahkan masuk." Seru Kakashi saat telah masuk dan berdiri di depan kelas. Mendengar marga ayahnya di sebut, Uzumaki Naruto pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang akan datang ke kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**Gomen, mulai dari sini, untuk membedakan Naruto masa depan dan Naruto masa lalu akan sedikit ribet.**

'**Naruto' = Naruto dari masa depan / Namikaze Naruto.**

**Naruto = Naruto dari masa lalu / Uzumaki Naruto.**

**.**

**.**

Sesaat setelah itu, dari balik pintu, muncul sosok yang menyerupai Naruto -kecuali kulit tannya dan tiga garis kembar di pipinya-, berjalan masuk kedalam kelas. Melihat itu, semua murid langsung menahan nafasnya. 'Tampan sekali…' batin semua siswi di kelas itu, minus Hinata tentunya, karena bagi Hinata orang yang paling tampan di kelas ini adalah… Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke melihat pemuda itu dengan tampang Horror mereka. 'M-Mirip sekali d-dengan ayah..' batin Naruto shock. 'S-Siapa orang itu.. M-mirip si D-Dobe ini, T-tapi lebih tampan..' batin Sasuke yang juga shock. Tentu saja, Sasuke berpikir, kalau si Baka Dobe saja sudah bisa membuat Hinata terpesona, apalagi orang baru ini.

"Ohayou, Minna. Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku pindahan dari Oto Senior High School. Mohon bimbingannya." Ucap Namikaze Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. 'Ah! Itu dia!' batin 'Naruto' sambil menyeringai saat melihat Hinata yang tampaknya sama sekali tak terpesona dengan ketampanannya itu. "Nah, Namikaze-san.. sekarang anda bisa duduk di… Ah! Di sebelah Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata, angkat tanganmu." Seru Kakashi memberi instruksi pada 'Naruto' dan Hinata. Mendengarnya, lagi-lagi Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tampang ter horror yang mereka miliki.

Sasuke sudah pasti, karena cemburu. Tapi kalau Naruto? Kenapa dia? Bukankah dia hanya sebatas teman? Oh sial, sepertinya didalam hatinya mulai tumbuh benih-benih cinta untuk gadis itu. Setelah Hinata mengangkat tangannya, 'Naruto' pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya. "Hai Hinata, kau cantik sekali hari ini." Puji atau lebih tepatnya goda 'Naruto' pada Hinata. Mendengar itu, mau tak mau wajah Hinata pun merona bagai kepiting rebus. 'Sial! Dia memang manis sekali!' batin 'Naruto' sambil memandang Hinata dengan tatapan… mesum?

Setelah itu, pelajaran sejarahpun dimulai. Dan seperti biasa, diakhir jam pelajarannya, Kakashi-sensei memberikan tugas kepada murid-muridnya. Bedanya, kali ini tugas kelompok. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang, dan… siapakah teman satu kelompok tokoh utama kita? Mari kita lihat. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino. Tidak terlalu buruk, lalu… kenapa Naruto begitu terlihat uring-uringan? Tentu saja, coba lihat siapa saja kelompok Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata, dan… Namikaze Naruto! Oh Shit!

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, seperti biasa, Sasuke dan Naruto mendatangi meja Hinata yang kini bertambah satu lagi penghuninya –'Naruto'-. "Mau pulang bersamaku, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke terlebih dahulu, mendahului Naruto yang baru saja akan buka mulut. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke harus menelan pil kekecewaan saat Hinata menolaknya secara halus. "Maaf, Sasuke-kun.. tapi aku akan pulang dengan Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Mendengar itu, Naruto dan 'Naruto' langsung tersenyum lebar. "Oh, jadi kau ingin pulang bersamaku,Hime? Baiklah, ayo pulang!" seru 'Naruto' yang tiba-tiba saja langsung berdiri dan menarik lengan Hinata.

Dan tentu saja, tindakan 'Naruto' yang tiba-tiba itu langsung memancing kekagetan dari Hinata, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Sebelum 'Naruto' dan Hinata sempat menjauh, dengan sigap Naruto menggapai lengan Hinata yang satunya lagi, yang masih bebas dari genggaman tangan 'Naruto'. Karena lengannya yang ditahan, Hinata pun berhenti dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah memegang lengannya. Karena Hinata berhenti, otomatis 'Naruto' juga berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka! Hinata-chan ingin pulang bersamaku!" seru 'Naruto' kepada Naruto. Sebenarnya, di dalam hati 'Naruto' cukup kaget ada orang yang agak mirip dengannya.

"Kau itu yang Baka! Hinata-chan ingin pulang bersamaku!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah. Setelah itu, keduanya –NaruNaru- langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata seolah menanti kepastian dari Hinata. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Hinata pun buka suara. "Maaf, Namikaze-san.. Naruto-kun yang aku maksud bukan anda.. tapi Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Hinata membuat 'Naruto' shock. Setelah sadar dari shocknya, 'Naruto' langsung melihat Naruto dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, melihat apa kelebihan yang dimilikinya sehingga Hinata lebih memilihnya dibandingkan dirinya. 'Eh? Tunggu dulu? Uzumaki? Naruto? Bukankah Uzumaki adalah marga Kaa-san sebelum menikah dengan Tou-san?' batin 'Naruto' bingung saat menyadari adanya persamaan marga antara Naruto dan ibunya.

Sedelah mendecih pelan, 'Naruto' akhirnya mau melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Hinata. Tapi sebelum 'Naruto' pergi, ia sempat mengerjapkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata, bermaksud menggoda Hinata. Hinata yang masih wanita normal, tentu saja langsung merona. Melihat itu, entah kenapa Naruto begitu merasa cemburu. Sedangkan Sasuke, entah kenapa ia agak lega saat Hinata memilih Naruto daripada 'Naruto'. Jujur, ia lebih ikhlas jika Hinata bersama dengan Naruto. Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke pun ikut keluar dari ruang kelas sambil tetap berusaha stay cool.

Kini, diruang kelas hanya tersisa Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang menunduk. "Hey, Hinata." Ucap Naruto memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba saja melanda mereka. "Iya, Naruto-kun?" respon Hinata pada Naruto. "Apa kau mau berjanji sesuatu kepadaku?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang lurus kedua bola mata Hinata. "Tentu saja, Naruto-kun.. apapun.." jawab Hinata sambil menatap balik kedua mata Naruto. "Berjanjilah bahwa rona merah di wajahmu tidak akan kau berikan kepada siapapun kecuali untukku." Pinta Naruto yang membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan wajah yang memerah. Tapi tak lama kemudian, senyum lembut tersungging di wajah Hinata.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata sambil tetap tersenyum. Mendengar jawaban atau lebih tepatnya janji dari Hinata, hati Naruto sekarang menjadi lebih lega. Ia tahu ia tak boleh egois dengan mencintai 2 orang perempuan, tapi apa salahnya jika perempuan itu adalah 1? Setelah itu, Naruto pun balas tersenyum kepada Hinata. "Hinata-chan, apa aku salah… ?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata. "Salah apa, Naruto-kun? Memangnya Naruto-kun berbuat apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah bingung. 'Apa aku salah.. jika aku mencintaimu?' batin Naruto. "Ah, tidak,tidak.. lupakan saja. Lebih baik kita segera pulang, Hinata-chan." Ujar Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan mulai melangkahkan kaki mendahului Hinata.

Tapi sebelum Naruto sempat menjauh, tangan Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu mencengkram lengan Naruto, member isyarat agar berhenti. Dengan canggung, Naruto pun menoleh pada Hinata yang ternyata sedang menunduk, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. "Apa aku salah, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata meniru pertanyaan Naruto. "Eh? Salah apa, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto kaget plus bingung. "Apa aku salah jika.. aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang sukses membuat wajah Naruto menjadi semerah kepiting rebus.

Keduanya hanya diam, tak mampu berkata apapun dalam atmosfer cinta ini. Karena Naruto yang terus diam tak merespon, akhirnya Hinata pun memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Gomen telah mengatakan ini kepadamu, Naruto-kun. Tak seharusnya aku mengatakan ini. Aku tahu kau tidak-" Dan perkataan Hinata pun langsung terpotong saat tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk dirinya. Setelah mulai mencerna keadaan, Hinata pun membalas pelukan Naruto. Mereka sungguh menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Andai waktu bisa berhenti..

Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap dalam-dalam mata Hinata, seakan mencari kebenaran di dalamnya. "Aku…" ucap Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. "Aku…" Naruto kembali mengulang perkataannya dan kembali mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Kini wajah Naruto dan Hinata benar-benar dekat, mereka dapat rasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing yang seakan bisikan untuk segera menghilangkan jarak di antara keduanya. "Aishiteru., Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto lirih sesaat sebelum bibir keduanya bertemu dan menikmati kelembutan masing-masing. Dalam ciuman tanpa nafsu itu, Hinata tersenyum tipis, setitik air mata tanpa terasa keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Bukan, bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Wah, wah, wah~ Aku tidak jamin Hinata akan senang jika mengetahui ini, Dobe." Ucap sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, mengagetkan Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah.. –ehem-., segera melepas ciuman mereka. "Eh? Teme! Dasar kau, Teme! Tukang intip!" seru Naruto pada sosok yang telah mengeluarkan suara tadi, yang ternyata adalah Sasuke yang tengah bertengger di jendela kelas mereka. Sedangkan Hinata, jangan ditanya lagi, hampir saja tadi Sasuke akan memakannya saat mengira wajah Hinata adalah tomat raksasa. "Hn," dan seperti biasa, hanya jawaban atau entah apa itu, yang keluar dari mulut si bungsu Uchiha ini. "Ada orang atau sesuatu yang mencarimu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke kembali membuka mulut.

Mendengar kata-kata dari Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata menjadi bingung sendiri. "orang atau sesuatu? Bicara yang jelas, Teme!" seru Naruto pada Sasuke. "Dobe. Maksudku, ada orang yang ingin menemuimu. Tapi dari Chakranya aku tidak yakin dia itu manusia. Tapi dia benar-benar manusia. Akh… sudahlah… lebih baik kau temui saja sendiri." Ucap Sasuke yang lama-lama juga bingung sendiri akan menjelaskan bagaimana. "Dimana?" Tanya Naruto singkat. "Gerbang sekolah." Jawab Sasuke singkat yang kemudian segera menghilang dibalik kepulan asap dengan diawali bunyi *Poff*.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil menarik lembut lengan Hinata. "Eh? Aku juga ikut, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata agak kaget. "Tentu saja, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi di jalan nanti." Jawab Naruto dengan nada meyakinkan dan sedikit nada khawatir. Mendengarnya, Hinata kembali tersenyum tipis. Mungkin masih ada harapan untuk Hinata, walau hanya sedikit. Setelah itu, keduanya pun berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah dan berhenti saat sampai di gerbang TSHS, dimana seorang wanita yang ternyata Shion telah menunggu.

"Naruto-sama.. ternyata anda sudah sampai." Ucap Shion sambil memberi hormat pada Naruto. "Ah.. sudahlah, Shion. Kita kan teman sekelas, biasa saja, tidak usah terlalu formal begitu." Balas Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum khasnya. "Nah, jadi… ada apa kau mencariku, Shion-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran. "Anda-eh, maaf maksudku., Naruto-kun harus segera ikut aku." Jawab Shion dengan agak gugup saat memanggil Naruto dengan suffix –kun. "eh? Kemana?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung. "Myobokuzan." Jawab Shion singkat, namun mampu membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya. Sesaat kemudian, ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi serius. "Maaf, Hinata-chan., sepertinya kau harus pulang duluan. Tapi tenang saja.. aku akan membuat Bunshin untuk menemanimu dan menjagamu." Ucap Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata yang mengerti bahwa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bermanja-manja, hanya bisa mengangguk sambil memberikan senyuman termanis yang ia miliki pada Naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto pun membuat Bunshin yang ia beri cukup Chakra untuk menjaga Hinata. "Baiklah Naruto-kun, kita harus cepat ke Myobokuzan, waktu kita tidak banyak." Ucap Shion dengan nada tidak suka saat melihat Naruto yang begitu perhatian dengan Hinata. "Baik, Shion-chan. Ne, Hinata-chan, aku pergi dulu.. Dan kau, saudaraku, jaga Hinata-chan baik-baik." Pamit Naruto pada Hinata dan Bunshinnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto dan Shion pun segera lenyap dari gerbang TSHS di telan kepulan asap seperti Sasuke tadi menghilang.

"Nah, Hinata-chan.. ayo kita pulang." Ucap Bunshin Naruto pada Hinata sambil memamerkan senyuman khas miliknya. "Iya, Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata pada Bunshin Naruto sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Ruang bawah tanah, Mansion Uchiha..

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sebelum kau memulai mempelajari Sharingan, ada beberapa hal yang harus kau pahami." Ucap Madara pada Sasuke yang saat ini tengah berada di ruang bawah tanah mansion Uchiha yang luas dan gelap. "Pertama., kekuatan dasar Sharingan adalah kebencian, jadi… Kau harus memiliki kebencian yang besar dalam hatimu untuk menguasai Sharingan." Ucap Madara pada Sasuke. "Aku memiliki itu lebih dari yang aku harapkan." Balas Sasuke pada Madara. "Bagus, selanjutnya, kau perlu tahu… Bahwa kebencian adalah kekuatan yang terbesar. Jadi, jangan biarkan kebencian mengendalikanmu. Jadikanlah kebencian sebagai senjatamu." Ucap Madara kembali menyambung kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya tidak akan mudah jika hanya teori. Langsung saja kita praktekkan." Ujar Madara sambil menyentuh leher Sasuke. "Aku akan memberikan sebagian Chakraku untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau nantinya kehabisan Chakra. Chakra ini akan kusegel di dalam tubuhmu." Ujar Madara sembari mengalirkan Chakra ke tubuh Sasuke. Setelah selesai, kini di leher Sasuke terdapat lambang seperti Sharingan berwarna hitam. "Baiklah., kita mulai latihannya."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

A/N : Yup! Ini dia Chapter 7 yang bahkan membuat saya ragu untuk melanjutkan cerita ini atau tidak. Semakin mendekat ke Klimaks, tapi masih jauh dari Ending. Kalian tahu? Saya mengupdate Chapter ini karena.. waw! Chapter 6 sudah dapat 20 review! Dan itu sudah memenuhi standar manimum bagi saya untuk segera mempublish chapter selanjutnya. Dan maaf saya tidak bisa balas satu persatu review dari para reviewers tercinta karena.. Ya.. INI GUGUP BANGET NGETIKNYA..! ToT

OK, terimakasih banyak atas pujian dan saran dari para reviewers sekalian, saya sangat tersanjung loh.. XD

**Special Thanks For My Beloved Reviewers :**

**Tantand**

**ilham s'eyeshield (Thanks 4 chapter 6 & special chapter)**

**AkemyYamato**

**ishimaru yamato ( Thanks 4 chapter 6 & special chapter)**

**Udin no Baka**

**AkiraRaymundo**

**Can Rez'Alv**

**Kurirana**

**Yuka Kiryuu**

**NaruHina**

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**

**sherry-chan akitagawa**

**suka snsd ( Thanks 4 chapter 6 & special chapter)**

**Wulan-chan**

**Rosanaru**

**Aria**

**Kaisar Rikudo**

**pik**

**NamiKaze DaruL UzumaKi**

**Nana the GreenSparkle**

**SyaoSaku**

Yup! Terimakasih banyak, para reviewers tercinta! Review anda sungguh member saya motifasi! Mohon maaf jika Chapter ini mengecewakan anda, dan terimakasih sudah sudi membaca. OK, langsung aja, Keep Read and Review! Salam NHL! SEE YA!

Author,

Natsu D. Luffy


	9. Chapter 8 : New Kuchiyose

**Where Is It?**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **NaruHina

**Warning : **(miss) Typo, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

.

.

Chapter 8 : New Kuchiyose

.

.

A/N : Yo, Minna~! Saya kembali dengan Chapter 8 yang semakin membuat saya ragu untuk melanjutkan fict ini. Wah, chapter 7 kemarin kayaknya banyak bgt kekurangan yah., gomen. Dan.. bagi yang ingin tahu kenapa saya updatenya terbilang 'cepat' padahal bagi saya lambat, itu karena fict ini dibuat berdasarkan azas SKS, baca di warning. Dan gomen juga bwt tokoh-tokoh yang terbilang OOC ini. Juga bwt Typo yang bandel. Dan bagi yang mau tahu fict ini akan tamat di chapter berapa, saya gk bisa memastikan. Tapi yang pasti akan melebihi 15 chapter atau bahkan 20 chapter. Wow.. terlalu panjang? Ya! Saya memang Author newbie yang nekat! ^^. OK, langsung aja ke cerita.

.

.

.

"Shion-chan.., kenapa kau tahu tentang Myobokuzan? Dan siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran saat mereka –NaruShion- tengah berada di Myobokuzan. "Tentu saja aku tahu, Naruto-sa eh, Naruto-kun. Aku seorang miko yang ditugaskan untuk memandumu." Jawab Shion sambil tersenyum sopan. "Eh? Memanduku?" Tanya Naruto semakin bingung. "Ya, Naruto-kun adalah orang yang berada di ramalan yang akan menyelamatkan dunia ini. Tadinya aku kira Naruto adalah Namikaze Naruto, tapi ternyata adalah Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Shion masih sambil tersenyum sopan. Mendengar jawaban Shion, Naruto pun hanya bisa membentuk huruf 'o' dengan mulutnya.

Sejenak Naruto melihat sekeliling. 'Masih sama.' Batin Naruto. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal pada tempat itu. "Shion-chan? Kenapa disini sepi sekali? Dimana para siluman katak?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Shion menunduk sejenak dan menarik nafas panjang saaebelum menjawab, "Mereka sudah mati.". Dan jawaban Shion sukses membuat Naruto mebelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. "Mereka mati dibantai keluarga Uchiha, dan kini tempat ini hanya dihuni oleh seekor siluman serigala kepala tiga yang disegel oleh keluarga Uchiha secara turun-temurun untuk menjaga tempat ini." Jelas Shion membuat Naruto semakin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"T-tunggu dulu Shion-chan.., Kau bilang keluarga Uchiha yang membantai seluruh siluman katak disini? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang masih hidup di zamanku adalah Sasu Teme. Ia tidak mungkin mempunyai anak sebanyak itu sehingga bisa membantai seluruh Myobokuzan." Ujar Naruto yang masih belum percaya dengan penjelasan Shion barusan. "Tidak, Naruto-kun. Setelah perang Shinobi ke-4 berakhir dengan kematian Madara dan Obito(Tobi), seluruh aliansi Shinobi yang bergerak dibawah nama Madara menjadi menggila. Mereka mencuri seluruh jasad keluarga Uchiha dan membangkitkannya, kemudian menggunakannya untuk membantai seluruh dunia siluman Kuchiyose, termasuk Myobokuzan." Jawab Shion yang akhirnya membuat Naruto mau tak mau mempercayai ceritanya.

Sejenak Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, 'Sialan! Aku tidak menyangka kematian Madara akan membawa bencana sebesar ini!' batin Naruto kesal. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya, Naruto menarik nafas sejenak kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Baiklah, Shion-chan.., jadi untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Naruto _to the point_. "Naruto-kun, segel keluarga Uchiha pada siluman serigala kepala tiga setiap berganti keturunan akan melemah, dan lama kelamaan keluarga Uchiha tak akan mampu mengontrol siluman ini lagi. Dan ini sudah mencapai keturunan ke-7 keluarga Uchiha, segel siluman itu sebentar lagi akan lepas. Naruto-kun harus bisa mengendalikan siluman itu untuk nantinya digunakan melawan musuh Naruto-kun." Jelas Shion pada Naruto.

"Musuh? Memangnya siapa musuhku?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bingung. "Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri, Naruto-kun. Ada saatnya sendiri." Jawab Shion sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Naruto. "OK, baiklah! Tunjukkan dimana siluman itu berada dan aku akan menaklukannya!" seru Naruto bersemangat sambil memukulkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya. Melihat itu, hati Shion menjadi miris sendiri, ia sebenarnya tidak tega jika harus melihat pemuda yang bagai mentari ini nantinya harus masuk ke lubang hitam Madara. "Naruto-kun harus mencarinya sendiri, aku hanya bertugas membimbing Naruto-kun kesini. Dan sekarang tugas pertamaku telah selesai." Ujar Shion sambil tersenyum dan kemudian menghilang seperti biasa.

Setelah kepergian Shion, Naruto pun jadi bingung sendiri. "Eh? Bagaimana mencari satu siluman di tempat seluas ini ya?" gumam Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Ah! Tanya pendapat Kyuubi saja!" seru Naruto senang saat mengingat di dalam tubuhnya masih bersemayam sang siluman legendaris, Kyuubi no Yoko. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto duduk bersila sambil memejamkan matanya, berusaha memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Saat Naruto membuka matanya, seperti biasa ia sudah berada di depan kurungan Kyuubi. "Hey Kyuu! Apa kau dengar aku?" seru Naruto di depan kerangkeng Kyuubi. Sesaat kemudian, terlihat mata merah tajam yang menyala di dalam kegelapan kerangkeng itu.

"Ada apa kau kesini, bocah?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada sinis, seperti biasa. "Aku ingin mencari siluman serigala kepala tiga di Myobokuzan, tapi disini luas sekali, aku tak tahu bagaimana mencarinya." Jawab Naruto dengan pose berpikir. Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Kyuubi membulatkan matanya sejenak. "Kau tinggal buat kehebohan saja, pasti dia akan mendekat, bodoh." Usul Kyuubi pada Naruto. "Ah! Kau memang pintar, Kyuu!" seru Naruto senang saat mendengar ide dari Kyuubi. Saat Naruto akan berbalik untuk pergi, Kyuubi segera mencegahnya. "Hey bocah, tunggu dulu!".

"Ada apa Kyuu?" Tanya Naruto bingung sambil memutar balik badannya. "Kau yakin akan melawan siluman itu?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Naruto. "Ya, tentu saja. Memang kenapa? Kau tahu sesuatu, Kyuu?" Tanya Naruto meminta penjelasan. "Kau harus tahu ini, bocah. Serigala kepala tiga dulunya termasuk golongan para Bijuu, tapi karena ia terlalu ingin menguasai seluruh Bijuu, ia ku tendang dari golongan para Bijuu dan aku mengambil chakranya. Dan sepertinya Madara berhasil menguasainya saat ia lemah. Dan seperti yang kau tahu, Bijuu mendapatkan kekuatannya dari kebencian. Dan setelah sekian lama di segel oleh klan Uchiha di Myobokuzan, ia pasti telah kembali memulihkan Chakranya. Kau harus berhati-hati, bocah. Tingkat Chakranya mungkin selevel dengan Hachibi." Jelas Kyuubi pada Naruto.

Mendengar penjelasan Kyuubi, bukannya takut, Naruto malah tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. "Kan ada kau, Kyuu. Kau bisa mengalahkannya lagi seperti dulu kau menendangnya dari golongan Bijuu." Ucap Naruto sambil tetap tersenyum lebar. "Bodoh, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, bocah. Di dalam tubuhku sekarang juga ada Chakra miliknya. Dan ia bisa mengambilnya kapan saja. Dan jika itu terjadi, aku akan melemah. Jadi, kau harus melawannya tanpa menggunakan Chakra milikku." Jelas Kyuubi yang langsung saja membuat Naruto menganga tidak percaya. "A-aku akan mati.." gumam Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan shock.

"Hei bocah, aku mulai ragu denganmu. Kau tidak akan bisa mengendalikanku lagi jika sikapmu seperti itu." Ujar Kyuubi yang tumben-tumbennya member motifasi pada Naruto. "Tapi Kyuu.. kau bilang kekuatannya selevel Hachibi.. dan aku harus melawannya tanpa kau.." balas Naruto dengan wajah memelas. "Bodoh, apa yang kau khawatirkan. Kau telah memiliki kekuatan Rikudo Sennin, apa lagi yang kau butuhkan? Bahkan Rikudo Sennin bisa mengendalikan Jyuubi si ekor sepuluh. Kau harusnya dengan mudah bisa mengendalikan si kepala tiga itu." Ujar Kyuubi yang langsung membuat Naruto kembali merasa percaya diri.

"Kau benar Kyuu! Terimakasih atas saranmu, Kyuu!" seru Naruto sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, dan sesaat kemudian, Naruto kembali membuka matanya, kembali ke kesadarannya. "Oke! Kita buat ini mudah saja!" seru Naruto sambil mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Sejenak Naruto memejamkan matanya, dan membukanya kembali saat kemudian dirinya berubah menjadi Sage mode. "Kagebunshin No Jutsu!" *Poff* dan muncullah sosok kembaran Naruto di samping kanan Naruto. Naruto pun menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke arah bunshinnya itu, dan.. *wusshhh* "Fuuton : Rasengan! Shuriken!" seru Naruto sambil melemparkan rasengannya kesembarang arah. *DDUUAAARRRR* dan akhirnya, terjadilah ledakan besar yang menggemparkan seluruh Myobokuzan.

.

.

Sementara itu..

.

.

"Makan malamnya sudah siap, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil menata makan malam di meja makan. Dan sesaat setelah itu, dari arah kamar, muncul sosok –bunshin- Naruto dengan air liur yang telah menetes saat melihat makan malam yang tersaji di atas meja. Setelah mencuci tangan dan berdoa –cielah- mereka –NaruHina- pun memulai acara makan malam mereka yang pastinya di dominasi Naruto. "Ahh..! kenyangnya…" gumam Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sudah menyerupai bola basket. Melihat itu, Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Naruto-kun.. apakah kau tahu Naruto-kun.. maksudku Naruto-kun yang asli sedang kemana?" Tanya Hinata pada bunshin Naruto. Sejujurnya, Hinata sangat khawatir saat memikirkan Naruto sekarang. Sudah hampir jam 7 malam, tapi Naruto belum juga kembali, apalagi tadi ia pergi bersama Shion.. Ukh! Memikirkannya hanya membuat Hinata khawatir dan cemburu. "Aku tadi pergi ke Myobokuzan." Jawab Bunshin Naruto cepat. "Eh? Myobokuzan? Tempat apa itu?" Tanya Hinata bingung. "Itu adalah dunia para siluman katak. Dulu aku sempat belajar ilmu ninja disana." Jawab Bunshin Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan Hinata pun hanya bisa begumam 'oh' tanda mengerti. Kini ia mulai terbiasa dengan hal-hal aneh semenjak Naruto datang di kehidupannya.

"Hey Hinata-chan.. bukankah kau satu kelompok dengan Namikaze itu?" ucap bunshin Naruto memulai pembicaraan. "Iya, memang kenapa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata pada bunshin Naruto. "Rencananya kapan kau akan belajar kelompok dengannya, Hinata-chan?" bukannya menjawab, bunshin Naruto malah balik bertanya pada Hinata. "Rencananya kami akan mengerjakannya besok, di rumah Namikaze-san." Jawab Hinata. "Kalau begitu jangan ikut." Ujar Naruto singkat, tetaapi berhasil membuat kaget Hinata. "Eh? Memangnya kenapa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata bingung plus kaget. "Kau tahu kan, dia suka sekali menggodamu dan membuat wajahmu bersemu merah, dan aku tidak suka itu." Jawab Naruto mantap. Mendengar jawaban bunshin Naruto, wajah Hinata pun langsung bersemu merah. Ya… walaupun hanya bunshin, tapi ia juga Naruto, bukan?

"Tapi kalau aku tidak ikut, nanti aku akan dimarahi Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata pada bunshin Naruto. Mendengar kata-kata dari Hinata, bunshin Naruto pun langsung menyeringai lebar. "Kau ingat kan, Hinata-chan? Aku bisa menggunakan bunshinku dan merubahnya menjadi wujud dirimu." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga. 'Apa ini bisa dibilang Naruto-kun cemburu?' batin Hinata senang sambil tersenyum lembut kepada bunshin Naruto.

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

"Waaaa..! Kyuu..! Tolong aku..! Kau tidak bilang kalau siluman ini dua kali lebih besar daripada Hachibi..!" seru Naruto yang saat ini tengah berlari menghindari seranga dari siluman serigala kepala tiga. "Grrrroaaaarrrhhhhhhhhhhhh… !" auman Siluman itu pun bergaung di seluruh Myobokuzan. 'tenang bocah! Itu hanya wujudnya saja! Kekuatannya tak jauh berbeda dari Hachibi!' seru Kyuubi pada Naruto yang tentu saja melalui telepati. "Oh, baiklah, mari kita coba!" seru Naruto yang mulai berhenti berlari dan mengganti mode sagenya dengan mata Rinnegan.

Saat siluman itu sudah semakin mendekat, Naruto pun meluruskan kedua tangannya kedepan, kearah siluman itu mendekat. "Shinra Tensei..!" *BRASSHH* *DUUARR* siluman itu pun terpental dan menabrak beberapa patung kodok raksasa hingga hancur berkeping-keping. "Tidak buruk," gumam Naruto sedikit bangga saat melihat siluman itu tengah terkapar sambil menggeram kesal. Saat siluman itu bangkit, ia langsung membuka ketiga mulutnya dan membentuk Bijuu Bomb ukuran besar sebanyak tiga buah. "Waaa..! Kabur..!" seru Naruto sambil mulai berlari menjauh dari siluman itu.

Dan siluman itupun menembakkan ketiga Bijuu Bomb miliknya. *DDUUAARR* "Waaa…!" jerit Naruto yang saat ini tengah terpental akibat radiasi ledakan yang sangat besar itu. *BRAK* "Aduduh…" rintih Naruto sambil memegangi punggungnya yang baru saja menabrak sebuah batang pohon besar. "Grrrrroaaaaarrrrhhhhhh…!" melihat Naruto yang terluka, siluman itupun menyeringai puas. "Ugh.., kalau satu Shinra Tensei tidak bisa., bagaimana kalau…" *Tajuu Kagebunshin No Jutsu* dan sesaat setelah itu, siluman kepala tiga itupun telah dikelilingi oleh ratusan atau bahkan ribuan bunshin Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau seribu Shinra Tensei?" seru semua bunshin Naruto yang saat ini tengah bersiap melancarkan serangan kepada siluman itu.

"Shinra Tensei!" seru seluruh bunshin Naruto secara bersamaan dan… *DDDUUUAAARRR* terjadilah ledakan besar yang bahkan guncangannya sampai keluar dari Myobokuzan dan mengguncang kota Tokyo. Setelah ledakan itu selesai, terlihat pusat ledakan tadi tertutup oleh debu yang sangat tebal. Naruto yang asli, yang sedari tadi ternyata hanya melihat dari kejauhan, menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat apakah siluman itu masih bisa berkutik atau tidak. Setelah debu perlahan menghilang, Naruto pun menyeringai puas saat melihat siluman kepala tiga itu tengah terkapar sambil menggeram kesakitan.

"Grrrhhhhhh" geram siluman itu masih dalam posisi terkapar. Mendengar geraman siluman itu, Naruto pun mendekat dan sekali lagi menyeringai puas. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, bocah?" Tanya siluman itu dengan nada sinis khas dan suara berat khas Bijuu. "Ah, akhirnya kau mau bicara juga, mantan Bijuu. Begini, aku kesini untuk meminta bantuan atau tepatnya membuat perjanjian denganmu untuk melawan musuhku yang bahkan aku belum tahu siapa dia." Jelas Naruto pada siluman itu. "Kau sama saja! Kau hanya ingin mengambil kekuatanku!" seru siluman itu sambil tiba-tiba menembakkan Bijuu Bomb dari salah satu mulutnya.

*DUAARR* "Huft.., untung saja sempat menghindar." Gumam Naruto yang saat ini sedang menjauh dari siluman kepala tiga itu. "Baiklah.., kalau kau tidak bisa diam, akan kubuat kau tidak bisa bergerak lagi." Gumam Naruto sambil mengumpulkan kekuatan diantara kedua telapak tangannya hingga terbentuk bola berwarna hitam sebesar bola basket. *Chibaku Tensei* dan Naruto pun melempar bola itu ke angkasa, dan akhirnya, seluruh benda di permukaan Myobokuzan pun tertarik bola itu, termasuk siluman kepala tiga. Dan akhirnya, terbentuklah sebuah benda seperti bulan dengan siluman kepala tiga di dalamnya. "Kena kau!" gumam Naruto puas saat melihat siluman kepala tiga telah terperangkap dalam Chibaku Tensei miliknya.

*DUAR* tiba-tiba saja terjadi sebuah ledakan diikuti keluarnya salah satu kepala siluman kepala tiga dari dalam Chibaku Tensei milik Naruto. "Ukh! Sial!" seru Naruto yang saat ini tengah memanjat pohon tertinggi yang ada di Myobokuzan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada replika bulan miliknya. "Hebat juga" gumam Naruto saat melihat salah satu kepala siluman kepala itu keluar dari dalam jutsu segel Naruto. Dan seperti dugaan Naruto, siluman itupun langsung membuka mulutnya dan bersiap untuk melancarkan tembakkan Bijuu Bomb pada Naruto. Tapi sebelum sempat menembakkan Bijuu Bomb miliknya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu melompat kearah kepala itu dan.. "Rasengan Planet!" seru Naruto sambil mengayunkan rasengan miliknya kearah kepala siluman itu. *DDUAARRR* dan akhirnya replika bulan milik Naruto pun hancur dengan siluman kepala tiga yang sudah terkapar tanpa tenaga.

"S-Sialan kau, bocah!" desis siluman itu saat melihat Naruto mendekat kearahnya. "Hei, tenanglah. Aku tadi terpaksa bertindak seperti itu, aku tidak mau kau mengamuk dan menghancurkan seluruh Myobokuzan, kau tahu." Balas Naruto saat sudah sampai tepat di depan siluman itu. "Siapa kau sebenarnya, bocah?" Tanya siluman kepala tiga itu dengan nada sinis. Sebenarnya, ia sangat terkejut, ada manusia yang datang ke Myobokuzan dan bahkan berhasil mengalahkannya dengan mudah-hanya mendapat luka kecil-. "Oh ya, benar. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto! 18 Tahun! Hokage ke-6 Konohagakure!" seru Naruto bangga sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri.

Mendengar itu, siluman kepala tiga itupun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. 'R-Rokudaime H-Hokage… J-Jinchuuriki K-Kyuubi!' batin siluman itu shock. "Nah sekarang, siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. "Panggil saja aku Kurobi. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Rokudaime?" balas siluman yang ternyata bernama Kurobi itu. "Begini, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, karena kebetulan aku belum mempunyai siluman Kuchiyose di dunia ini, jadi… maukah kau menjadi siluman Kuchiyose milikku, Kurobi?" Tanya Naruto _to the point_. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Kurobi berpikir sejenak.

"Aku adalah siluman yang terhormat. Dan aku mengakui kekalahanku, kau boleh meminta apa saja dariku, dan aku akan mengabulkannya." Ucap Kurobi sembari menutup kedua matanya dan menunduk hormat pada Naruto. Melihat itu, Naruto pun langsung tertawa senang sekaligus bangga. "Jadi, Kurobi… mulai detik ini, kau adalah siluman Kuchiyoseku… !" seru Naruto sambil melompat melayangkan tinjunya ke udara. "Ha'I Naruto-sama." Balas Kurobi sambil sedikit tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah majikan barunya. 'Pantas saja Kyuubi betah dengan bocah ini.' Batin Kurobi sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ah, baiklah. Sudah malam, Hinata-chan pasti mengkhawatirkanku. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Kurobi." Pamit Naruto pada Kurobi saat menyadari hari telah berganti malam. Setelah Kurobi mengangguk, Naruto pun langsung melesat keluar dari Myobokuzan.

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

"Hahh…" entah sudah berapa kali Hinata menghela nafas panjang seperti ini di balkon apartemennya. Sesekali ia melirik ke belakang, ke arah bunshin Naruto yang tengah asyik menonton televise. *Poff* tiba-tiba saja bunshin Naruto menghilang, membuat Hinata yang tengah meliriknya menjadi kaget sendiri. "K-kenapa bunshin N-Naruto-kun menghilang… J-jangan-jangan…" dan setelah itu, angan Hinata pun langsung melayang tak jelas, membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak terjadi pada Naruto-kun tercinta. "Tadaima." Bisik seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang Hinata. Hinata pun refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan menemukan Naruto dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah kotor dan acak-acakan tengah berdiri dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"N-Naruto-kun…" gumam Hinata agak kaget saat melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakangnya. Refleks, Hinata langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto. "Eh?" Naruto pun sedikit kaget dengan sikap Hinata yang terbilang cukup 'agresif' ini. "Okaeri, Naruto-kun" gumam Hinata saat berada di dalam pelukan Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto pun membalas pelukan Hinata. "Hey, Hinata-chan, aku lapar." Gumam Naruto sambil tetap memeluk Naruto. Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Hinata tertawa kecil dalam pelukan Naruto. "Tapi makan malamnya sudah dihabiskan bunshin Narito-kun tadi." Jawab Hinata yang langsung membuat Naruto shock.

Merasakan tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi kaku, Hinata pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto. Dan Hinata pun terkejut saat melihat wajah Naruto yang seperti orang yang baru saja melihat adegan mutilasi di depannya, Shock berat. Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto pun tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan dan tentu saja segera di tangkap Hinata. "Kyaaa… ! N-Naruto-kun!" jerit Hinata kaget saat tiba-tiba Naruto pingsan. Sepertinya malam ini Hinata harus menggantikan baju Naruto jika ia tidak ingin tempat tidurnya kotor karena digunakan untuk tidur Naruto yang masih memakai baju kotornya. Dan.. *blush* wajah Hinata langsung memerah dan mengeluarkan asap bagai kepiting yang baru saja matang saat memikirkan itu.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

A/N : Gimana? Tambah jelekkah dari chapter 7? Atau gimana? Berikan review agar saya dapat mengetahui respon para readers sekalian. By the way, fandom Naruto sepi bgt ya. Dan oh ya, adakah dari para readers sekalian yang mau berbaik hati mengajarkan author newbie ini event-event apa saja yang ada di NaruHina beserta tanggalnya? Misalnya.. NHDD dan NHFD. Saya masih newbie dan masih belum mengetahui adat-adat di NaruHina. Tolong bimbingannya ya.. ^^

Oh ya, saya sebenernya agak bingung mengenai nama panggilan saya. Nama Natsu kalo gk salah udh jadi 'trade mark' punya Author senior, **Natsu Hiru-chan**-senpai, saya jadi gk enak kalo nantinya disangka mau nyuri trade mark milik Natsu-senpai. Jadi, panggil saja saya Luffy –aneh ya?- dan masalah suffix, terserah. Asal jangan –chan.., Shishishi.,

Satu lagi, review anda adalah motifasi saya. So, semakin banyak review saya akan semakin cepat Update, dan ya.., tahu sendirilah kebalikannya. Tapi tenang, saya gk akan tega sampai di Discontinued kok ^^

Akh! Hampir lupa. Saya mau minta pendapat dari para readers, coba pilih :

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuuga (masa depan) or,

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuuga (masa lalu)

Seperti biasa, beri pendapat via review. Saya akan buat pair menurut hasil polling itu.

OK, mari kita balas review dari para reviewers tercinta :

**AkemyYamato** : Wahaha, iya sih, kasihan juga. Tapi kan masih ada Naru masa lalu? ^^

**suka snsd **: Shishishi.., biasa aja lah. Kok manggilnya 'jeng'… ? inget, saya laki loh, dan saya straight.. #plak

**Ilham S'EyeShield AKATSUKI **: Jawaban siapa tunangan Uzumaki Naruto sebenernya udh kejawab sama kata-kata Sasu Teme. Coba baca dan perhatikan lebih seksama maksud perkataan Sasu Teme. Dan ya, sifat Namikaze Naruto memang di dasarkan dari sifat saya … XD #DUAK

**kurirana **: Gk rela ya? Sayang sekali memang begitu alurnya #plak. Tebakan yang tepat! Ternyata anda pembaca yang baik^^

**ishimaru yamato **: Ya, masalah update cepat.. saya sebenernya agak ragu, Yamato-san. Terimakasih banyak atas pujiannya ^^

**Nana the GreenSparkle **: Waduh, gomen. Kayaknya chapter ini masih kurang panjang ya? Terimakasih atas pujiannya ^^

**pik **: usul yang bagus, pik-san. Saya sangat menghargainya^^

**Udin Baka **: Gomen udh bikin bingung mbedain sama . dan terimakasih pujiannya^^

**Evi-Haruno-Chan **: Ya, gpp. Makasih atas pujiannya^^

**Kaisar Rikudo **: Terimakasih telah sabar menunggu^^ semoga chap ini gk mengecewakan^^

**Sica **: Yup, tentu saja akan saya lanjutkan. Dan masalah chapter, saya rasa sudah saya bahas di atas^^ terimakasih^^

**Rosanaru **: Gomen kalau bikin bingung mbedain NaruNarunya. Usul yang bagus, saya sangat hargai itu^^ terimakasih^^

**fernandoelegantelf **: Wohoo.. sebenarnya jawaban siapa tunangan Naruto Uzumaki sudah terjawab di chapter kemarin loh, coba perhatikan kata-kata dari Sasu Teme dan coba maknai.

**Wulan-chan **: Haha.., mungkin NaruNaru aka nada nanti lagi, setelah konflik sedikit menurun, jadi sabar aja ya^^ terimakasih^^

**Verlyna isizawa **: Hoy, Lyn. Gk usah sok gk kenal gitu^^ Makasih pujiannya dan ya, gpp baru review sekarang. Oh ya, titip salam sekalian bwt kak Serlyn^^

OK, sampai saya mengupdate fict ini, hanya itu review yang saya terima. Terimakasih banyak untuk _My Beloved Reviewers__**… **_! dan seperti biasa, kita akhiri dengan.. _**Keep Read and Review! SEE YA… !**_

Author,

Natsu D. Luffy


	10. Chapter 9 : I'm coming

**Where Is It?**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **NaruHina

**Warning : **(miss) Typo, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

.

.

Chapter 9 : I'm coming

.

.

A/N : Yo, Minna~! Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter yang saya aja gk yakin mau di pubish apa gk, tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Oh ya, saya punya suatu pemikiran. **Coba perhatikan,** mungkin saya akan dimusuhi oleh senpai-senpai saya dengan pemikiran saya yang satu ini. Sensei saya pernah bilang, menulis itu seni. Dan hey! **Dalam seni tidak ada sesuatu yang salah**,bukan? Semuanya benar, hanya saja ada yang baik dan ada yang tidak baik. Dan bahkan, baik dan tidaknya suatu karya seni itu tergantung penilaian masing-masing orang. Kalau begitu, berarti tidak terlalu penting tentang penulisan fict itu benar atau tidak, asal readers dapat menikmatinya, fict itu sudah dikatakan baik. Apa saya salah? OK, let's begin the story,

.

.

.

Konohagakure, Ruang Hokage…

Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat menjadi dua, tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memandang keluar gedung Hokage melalui jendela kaca yang berada di ruangan itu. Sedangkan di belakangnya, tepatnya di belakang meja Hokage, terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam. "Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko terlalu besar dengan mengirimmu kesana, Hinata." Ujar wanita berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Hokage ke-5, Tsunade Senju. Mendengar itu, gadis berambut indigo yang dipanggil Hinata itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Setiap hari, ia –Hinata- datang ke gedung Hokage hanya untuk memohon hal yang sama pada sang _Godaime Hokage_. "A-aku mohon Tsunade-_sama_.., tolong kirim aku ke tempat Naruto-_kun_ berada." Ya, kurang lebih itulah yang dikatakan Hinata setiap datang ke gedung Hokage ini. Dan jawaban diataslah yang setiap hari menjawab permohonan Hinata. Hinata telah lama bersabar menunggu Sasuke dan Sakura pulang membawa Naruto, tapi semakin lama menunggu, hatinya semakin tak tenang. Setiap hari pula ia harus menahan tangisnya setiap ia mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut sang _Godaime Hokage_tersebut. Miris memang, tapi apa boleh buat…

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, perlahan air mata jatuh mengalir dari pelupuk mata Hinata. Ia tidak kuat lagi, ia tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sedih dan khawatirnya saat Naruto tak ada disampingnya. Isak tangispun akhirnya keluar dari mulut sang _Heiress _Hyuuga itu. "A-aku mohon Tsunade-_sama…_" ucap Hinata lirih di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Sebenarnya Tsunade sangat tidak tega melihat sang Heiress Hyuuga yang memohon setiap hari dan bahkan sampai menangis hanya demi menemui sang kekasih hati yang terlempar ke masa depan. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan mengirim sang Heiress dari clan Hyuuga ke masa depan hanya untuk membawa kembali sang Rokudaime Hokage.

"Kau harus mengerti ini, Hinata. Jika aku mengirimmu ke masa depan, aku takut kau tidak akan diizinkan oleh Hiashi dan nantinya malah membawa dampak buruk bagimu." Jelas Tsunade pada Hinata, berharap Hinata akan dapat mengerti alasannya menolak permohonan Hinata setiap hari. Mendengar itu, Hinata semakin terisak. Ya, tentu saja, mana mungkin ayahnya mengizinkannya datang ke masa depan dan membahayakan nyawanya. Sekali lagi, Hinata hanya bisa menangis terisak. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, sebenarnya sedari tadi ada dua orang Shinobi elit yang tengah menguping pembicaraan keduanya dari balik pintu ruang Hokage.

"Bagaimana pendapat anda, Hiashi-sama?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada Hiashi yang tengah menunduk saat mendengar isak tangis putri sulungnya barusan. "Hh.., kau sendiri? Bagaimana pendapatmu, Shikamaru?" bukannya menjawab, Hiashi malah balik bertanya kepada Shikamaru. "Menurut saya, izinkan saja Hinata-san pergi ketempat Naruto-sama berada. Saya yakin Naruto-sama pasti akan segera pulang jika Hinata yang menjemputnya." Jawab Shikamaru pada Hiashi yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah saat mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru.

"Ya, mungkin inilah yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang ayah untuk putrinya." Gumam Hiashi sambil mengetuk pintu ruang Hokage. "Masuk!" seru Tsunade dari dalam ruangan saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu. Setelah itu, pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Hiashi dan Shikamaru yang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Hiashi-san." Ujar Tsunade agak kaget saat melihat sosok Hiashi yang tengah berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata bersama Shikamaru di belakangnya. "Tsunade-hime, saya mohon kirimkan putri saya ini ketempat dimana Rokudaime-sama berada, mungkin saja dia bisa membantu Sasuke dan Sakura untuk membawa kembali Rokudaime-sama." Ucap Hiashi dengan wajah tegasnya, membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu kaget bukan kepalang .

Mendengar suara ayahnya, refleks Hinata menoleh kearah belakang dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Dan Hinata pun sukses membulatkan matanya saat melihat Hiashi tengah berdiri di belakangnya sambil menatap tegas pada Tsunade. 'Apa barusan Tou-san baru saja memohon untukku?' batin Hinata tidak percaya sambil menatap kaget pada Hiashi. Merasa ditatap putrinya, Hiashi pun menoleh kepada Hinata dan membalas tatapan kaget dari Hinata dengan senyum lembut seorang ayah. Tentu saja, tangis Hinata langsung pecah, dan seketika itu juga, ia langsung menghamburkan diri memeluk ayahnya tercinta.

"Apa kau yakin, Hiashi-san?" Tanya Tsunade dengan nada ragu. "Aku sangat yakin, Tsunade-hime." Jawab Hiashi tegas. Mendengar jawaban dari Hiashi yang terdengar meyakinkan, akhirnya Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. Ya, mungkin dengan dengan begini Naruto akan bisa dibawa kembali dengan lebih cepat. "Baiklah, Hinata, ayo ikut aku." Ujar Tsunade sambil keluar dari ruang Hokagenya. Mendengar ucapan Tsunade, tangis Hinata pun langsung digantikan dengan senyum kebahagiaan. Setelah sekilas mengecup pipi Hiashi tanda berterimakasih, Hinata segera berlari menyusul Tsunade yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. 'Tunggu aku, Naruto-kun.' Batin Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

Tokyo Senior High School…

Waktu Istirahat…

Waktu istirahat di kelas 12-C adalah waktu yang sungguh membuat Hinata tidak enak hati. Kenapa? Karena ia PASTI harus menolak ajakan dari Sasuke untuk pergi ke kantin bersama. Dan seperti dugaan Hinata, Sasuke pun segera berjalan ke arah meja Hinata. "Hinata-chan, mau pergi ke kantin bersamaku?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan keseriusan, seperti biasa. Dan jawaban Hinata? Sudah bisa ditebak, "Gomen, Sasuke-kun, aku mau pergi ke taman belakang dengan Naruto-kun." Yup! Itulah jawaban dari Hinata.

"Dia sudah pergi bersama seorang gadis pirang bermata lavender barusan." Ujar Namikaze Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja turut ikut dalam pembicaraan, karena memang tempat duduknya berada di samping Hinata. 'S-Shion-chan?' batin Hinata kaget. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresi kecewa terlihat dengan jelas diwajah cantik milik Hinata. Tapi sesaat kemudian, lagi-lagi Namikaze Naruto bertindak agresif seperti kemarin –menarik tangan Hinata keluar kelas-, dan sukses membuat Hinata maupun Sasuke kaget karena ulahnya. Tapi hari ini agak berbeda dari biasanya, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang dan akhirnya berlalu saat melihat adegan itu didepannya.

'Mungkin sudah saatnya berhenti berharap.' Batin Sasuke sambil berjalan kembali menuju mejanya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga heran, kenapa teman sebangkunya –Uzumaki Naruto- yang biasanya selalu mengajak Hinata pergi kemanapun ia pergi, hari ini malah pergi bersama gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Shion itu. "Dobe," gumam Sasuke sambil kembali menghela nafas panjang yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"N-Namikaze-san, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata gugup saat Namikaze Naruto terus saja menarik tangannya kearah yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi baginya. "Ikut saja, dan kau akan tahu,Hime" jawab Namikaze Naruto sambil menoleh sesaat kearah Hinata dan tersenyum lebar, mengingatkan Hinata pada sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang juga memiliki senyum lebar yang sama. "Nah, sudah sampai." Ujar Namikaze Naruto saat mereka-NaruHina- telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka – tujuan Namikaze Naruto-. "Eh?" Hinata pun agak kaget saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata dirinya dibawa ke taman belakang TSHS oleh Namikaze muda ini. "Nah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Hime." Ucap Namikaze Naruto sambil menuntun Hinata kearah salah satu bangku panjang yang berada di pojok taman itu.

.

.

"Shion-chan, ada apa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Naruto bingung saat Shion membawanya ke tengah taman belakang TSHS, tepatnya ke pinggir kolam air mancur tempat dulu Naruto pertama kali datang dari dunia Shinobi. "Ada seseorang yang akan datang berkunjung, Naruto-kun." Jawab Shion sembari tersenyum manis kepada Naruto. "Eh? Siapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Naruto-kun." Mendengar jawaban dari Shion, Naruto pun menggembungkan pipinya tanda tidak suka. 'Pelit!' batin Naruto kesal. Sedangakan Shion yang melihat wajah kesal Naruto, malah berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak berteriak 'KAWAAIII… !' di depan sang penyelamat dunia ini.

Tak lama kemudian, tepat diatas air mancur, muncul sebuah pusaran menyerupai portal yang semakin lama semakin membesar, sampai akhirnya.., "Kyaaaaa~!" jerit sosok yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari dalam pusaran itu dan sekarang tengah jatuh bebas menuju kolam air mancur di bawahnya. *GREB* tetapi sebelum sosok itu sempat tercebur kedalam air kolam, tubuhnya telah ditahan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berada dibawahnya. "H-Hinata-chan?" ujar seseorang yang tengah menahan tubuh sosok gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tersebut dengan nada kaget saat melihat sosok gadis yang ditolongnya barusan. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hinata refleks membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya sekaligus menolongnya itu.

Dan mata Hinata pun membulat dengan sempurna saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menopang tubuhnya agar tak jatuh menyentuh air, yang tengah berdiri diatas air dengan gagahnya, ya, tidak salah lagi, ialah tunangan tercintanya, Uzumaki Naruto. "N-naruto-kun!" seru Hinata histeris sambil memeluk Naruto yang masih mebopongnya ala pangeran. Isakan kecil pun meluncur dengan indahnya dari bibir sang Heiress Hyuuga. "Cup,cup,cup… Aku disini,Hinata-chan, tenanglah..," ujar Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata sambil membelai helaian mahkota Indigo milik tunangannya itu. Setelah isakan Hinata berhenti, Naruto pun menurunkan Hinata dari bopongannya secara perlahan.

"Hey,Hinata-hime.., apa kabar?" Tanya Naruto diiringi senyum lembutnya pada Hinata saat Hinata telah menyeimbangkan tubuhnya diatas kolam –sama seperti Naruto-. Dan sekali lagi, Hinata kembali menghambur kedalam pelukan hangat Naruto tercintanya. "N-Naruto-kun.., A-aku sangat m-merindukanmu," ucap Hinata di sela pelukannya dengan Naruto. "Ya, aku juga, Hime." Balas Naruto sambil mengencangkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Shion yang melihan adegan roman picisan di depannya hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Ehm.., masih ada seseorang disini." Ujar Shion yang merasa diacuhkan oleh sepasang merpati cinta ini. "Eh? Ahahaha.., Gomen, Shion-chan…" ujar Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya pada Hinata dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hinata yang merasa mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya, refleks menoleh kearah yang sama dengan arah yang dilihat Naruto. "Eh? Shion-chan?" ujar Hinata terkejut saat melihat salah satu sahabatnya, Shion, juga ada di dunia yang sama dengan mereka-NaruHina- saat ini berada. Hinata kenal Shion? Tentu saja, karena acara pertunangan Rokudaime Hokage adalah acara besar yang dihadiri seluruh petinggi dari seluruh Negara Shinobi, jadi wajar saja jika Hinata bisa mengenal Shion.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san." Balas Shion sambil membungkukkan badan tanda hormat pada Hinata. Melihat itu, Hinata semakin kaget sekaligus bingung dibuatnya. Akhirnya, Hinata pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto untuk meminta penjelasan. Naruto yang merasa memang harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, akhirnya memulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata dari huruf kapital sampai titik-?-. Setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Naruto mengenai dunia aneh yang ternyata adalah dunia masa depan ini, Hinata pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti."Ah, baiklah, Naruto-kun, Hinata-san, tugas saya telah selesai. Saya mohon undur diri." Ucap Shion sopan pada Naruto dan Hinata yang saat ini tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Setelah sekali lagi membungkukkan badan tanda hormat, Shion pun segera berlalu dari taman itu.

"N-Naruto-kun..," ucap Hinata meminta perhatian dari Naruto. Mendengar Hinata memanggilnya, Naruto pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, dimana Hinata berada. "Ya,Hinata-chan?" balas Naruto pada Hinata. "Umm.. a-ano… kapan N-Naruto-kun akan p-pulang?" Tanya Hinata to the point pada Naruto. "Segera setelah urusanku disini selesai." Jawab Naruto cepat sambil memandang lurus kedepan, membuat Hinata sempat tertegun sejenak dibuatnya. "M-memang urusan a-apa N-Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata penasaran pada Naruto. "Ya, hanya masalah kecil. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hime." Jawab Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya kepada Hinata dan memberikan senyuman terlebar yang ia punya untuk meyakinkan Hinata. 'Ya, hanya masalah kecil.' Gumam Naruto dalam hati. Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Hinata hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

.

.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, Namikaze-san?" Tanya Hinata tidak sabaran pada Namikaze Naruto yang saat ini tengah duduk di bangku panjang di pojok taman belakang TSHS. "Kau tahu kalau kau sudah di jodohkan oleh orang tuamu bukan?" Tanya Namikaaze Naruto dengan nada santai. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Namikaze Naruto, Hinata tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya. Sejenak Namikaaze Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata untuk melihat ekspresinya, dan ia pun terkekeh kecil saat melihat raut keterkejutan di wajah Hinata. "Kau tahu Hinata? Harusnya kau senang, karena…" Namikaze Naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat Hinata menoleh penasaran padanya. "Aku adalah orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

A/N : Wah, wah ,wah… para readers memang baik. Coba kita lihat, review sudah mencapai 20 lebih! Dan seperti janji saya, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat saya mengupdate chapter ini. Oh ya, maaf kalau chapter ini terkesan pendek dan alur gk jelas. Karena, chapter ini cuma sebagai batu loncatan untuk chapter 10 nanti. Dan hey! Tadi saya sudah mengeflame 2 fic dari pair sebelah. Wah, pengalaman pertama saya XD. Oh ya, dirumah lagi ribet banget gara-gara sodara lagi main kesini. So, maklumin aja kalo ada typo or deskripsi yang ngawur. Gomen gk bisa bls review satu persatu. Tapi saya udh baca semuanya lewat HP kok! Dan… Terimakasih banyak atas pujian, saran dan pollingnya! OK, pair utama sudah ditentukan. Terimakasih banyak, para reviewers tercinta! Dan saya sungguh sangat tersanjung ada yang minta diajarin mbuat fic sama saya, padahal saya masih newbie. Sebenernya mbuat fic itu gk perlu mikir terlalu keras, cukup inspirasi & imajinasi aja. Kalo lagi gk ada inspirasi or imajinasi, mending jangan dulu mbuat fic. Nanti malah fic nya terkesan dipaksain. OK, walaupun chapter ini mengecewakan, tapi semoga pertanyaan para readers sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Langsung aja, seperti biasa, **Keep Read and Review! SEE YA!**

Author,

Natsu D. Luffy


	11. Chapter 10

**Where Is It?**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **NaruHina

**Warning : **(miss) Typo, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

.

.

Chapter 10 : The Last Meeting Before The Last War

.

.

A/N : Yo, Minna~! Saya Kembali~! OK, saya tahu gk ada yang kangen sama saya. Hah… sebenernya saya balum mau publish ni chapter, tapi ya… saya gk tega, jadi ya publush aja deh. Walau hasilnya seperti biasa, GaJe. Oh ya, Gomen juga karena belum selese sama fict ini udah bikin fict multichapter lagi, hehehe *Authur Laknat!* sekali lagi gomen. Oh ya, sebenernya kemarin saya mau langsung publish lagi, tapi karena ada beberapa faktor yang tidak mendukung, so, gk jadi deh saya ngetik. Aduh, please dnk senpai-senpai ataupun para readers senior, ajarin saya event-event di NaruHina. Kayak missal ultah Naru, ultah Hina, NHDD, NHFD, NHTD, dll. Saya gk tahu sama sekali tanggalnya! ToT  
>Saya juga gk ikut forum apapun, jadi gk bisa Tanya ke forum deh. Males ikut forum, gk bebas rasanya, kayak punya istri. OK, karena sepertinya saya ini adalah author yang paling sering curcol, mending langsung aja deh ke cerita. Let's begin the story,<p>

.

.

.

"Hey Hinata-chan, lebih baik kau rubah dulu model pakaianmu itu. Nanti kau malah dikira orang aneh" ujar Naruto pada Hinata yang kini tengah duduk di bangku panjang yang berada di taman belakang TSHS. "Eh? B-Benarkah? Dirubah jadi model seperti apa N-Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto. Hey, tunggu dulu! Hinata tidak gagup –gagap karena gugup- seperti biasanya? Tentu saja, mereka kan sudah tunangan! Tapi ya, yang namanya Hinata ya tetap Hinata. Kalau berhadapan dengan Naruto pasti akan gugup, walau tidak lagi segugup dulu.

"Um… kalau menurut yang aku lihat sih, gadis-gadis disini lebih suka memakai pakaian yang 'agak' terbuka, Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto sambil mengusap-usap dagunya sendiri, berpose ala detektif yang sedang berpikir keras. Setelah itu, Hinata pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan membentuk beberapa segel dengan telapak tangannya hingga akhirnya… *Poff* tubuh Hinata pun langsung tertutup oleh kepulan asap yang cukup tebal. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menunggu dengan sabar, hingga akhirnya saat kepulan asap itu menghilang… *Croottt* darah segar langsung keluar dengan derasnya dari hidung Naruto. Kenapa? Karena di hadapannya saat ini, terlihat sosok Hinata yang hanya menggunakan pakaian bikini, menampakkan kulit tubuhnya yang begitu putih, mulus tanpa cacat, dan dada yang lumayan –ehm-.

"Eh? N-Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" jerit Hinata kaget saat tiba-tiba melihat Naruto terkapar dengan darah mengucur dari lubang hidungnya dan senyuman mesum yang terpampang dengan jelas di wajahnya. "N-Naruto-kun, a-apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata panik sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto, berharap tunangannya itu bisa segera sadar. "Hey, kau yang disana! Apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku!" seru sebuah suara dingin yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi di telinga Hinata. Dan saat Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara, benar saja, disana ia lihat Sasuke yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya dan Sakura yang menatap panik ke arah Naruto.

Melihat sosok wanita yang sedari tadi mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba berbalik arah ke arahnya, Sasuke langsung terpaku di tempat. *Croottt* dan akhirnya, Sasuke pun menyusul Naruto dengan mimisan tingkat akut dan senyum mesum yang terpampang di wajahnya. "Eh? Hinata-chan?" seru Sakura tidak percaya saat melihat wanita yang sedang bersama Naruto ternyata adalah Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga dari zaman para Shinobi. "Sakura-chan!" balas Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, seperti biasa. Setelah itu, Sakura pun langsung berlari dan memeluk Hinata, dan begitu juga sebaliknya, Hinata juga memeluk Sakura –Not Yuri-.

"Hey, bagaimana kau bisa kemari, Hinata-chan? Bukankah Hiashi-sama dan Tsunade-shishou tidak mengizinkanmu kemari?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata saat mereka telah melepas pelukan mereka. "Akh, tidak, Tou-san dan Godaime-sama sudah mengizinkan aku datang kesini." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Dan akhirnya bla bla bla… terjadilah pembicaraan wanita yang sangat membosankan jika saya tulis di fict ini. Ya, keduanya terus berbincang-bincang ria tanpa mempedulikan pasangan mereka masing-masing yang terkapar mulai kehabisan darah.

.

.

"Eh? K-kau orang yang akan di tunangan denganku?" ujar Hinata tidak percaya saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Namikaze muda itu barusan. "Ya, tentu saja. Kita sudah di jodohkan sejak kita kecil. Jadi sebaiknya kau lupakan si Uzumaki itu dan belajarlah untuk mencintaiku, karena aku juga akan memberikan seluruh cinta yang aku punya untukmu." Jawab Namikaze Naruto sambil curi-curi kesempatan untuk menggombal.

Mendengar jawaban dari Namikaze muda itu, Hinata pun menundukkan kepalanya. Ya, mungkin inilah saatnya untuk berusaha melupakan Uzumaki Naruto yang jelas-jelas berbeda dunia darinya dan… sudah memiliki tunangan. "Ya, akan kucoba." ujar Hinata sambil menahan air matanya yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Haha! Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu! OK, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke kantin? Ayo, Hinata-chan!" seru Namikaze Naruto girang sambil menarik lembut lengan Hinata agar mengikutinya ke kantin TSHS.

.

.

"A-ah… dimana aku? Apa tadi aku tertidur? Rasanya pusing sekali…" ujar Naruto entah kepada siapa sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing, seolah terkena penyakit kurang darah. Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto kembali di kejutkan dengan sosok Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja bangun di sampingnya. "Eh? Teme? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Naruto bingung saat melihat Sasuke yang baru bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya, sama seperti Naruto. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke pun berusaha mengingat kejadian apa yang barusan ia alami, dan… *Blush* wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Eh? Kenapa wajahmu malah memerah, Teme?" Tanya Naruto bingung saat tiba-tiba saja melihat wajah Sasuke berubah warna menjadi merah. "A-Aku hanya sedikit pusing, Dobe. Tadi aku menjagamu disini sampai ketiduran." Dusta Sasuke pada Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan kata-kata 'oh' oleh Naruto. "Eh? Omong-omong, kita dimana yah, Teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling yang sepetinya terlihat tidak asing lagi dimatanya. "Kita ada di atap sekolah, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke singkat yang lagi-lagi hanya dib alas gumaman 'oh' oleh Naruto.

"Wah, kalian sudah sadar rupanya!" seru seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja muncul bersama Hinata disampingnya yang kini model pakaiannya sudah diperbaiki oleh Sakura. "N-Naruto-kun baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir pada Naruto. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan!" jawab Naruto sembari memamerkan cengiran khasnya untuk memperkuat jawabannya barusan. Melihat cengiran lebar khas Naruto, Hinata pun tersenyum lembut. Ya, sepertinya Naruto-nya tidak apa-apa.

"Omomg-omong, kenapa kami ada disini?" Tanya Naruto pada kedua orang gadis yang ada di depannya. "Oh, tadi kalian pingsan di taman belakang, kemudian aku dan Hinata-chan membawa kalian kesini. Ya, karena hanya disini tempat yang jarang di datangi murid-murid." Jawab Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke kesal. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata Sasuke juga memiliki sifat mesum di balik sifat dinginnya. Ditatap tajam oleh Sakura, Sasuke pun hanya memalingkan wajahnya seolah tak peduli pada arti tatapan tajam Sakura.

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

Sekolah telah bubar beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, tetapi seperti biasa, tokoh utama kita, Uzumaki Naruto, masih tetap berada di sekolah, atau tepatnya di taman belakang TSHS. Bedanya, kali ini ia tidak bersama dengan 'Hinata', ia kesini –taman belakang- hanya sendirian. Sejak pelajaran dimulai tadi hingga pulang sekolah ini, 'Hinata' terkesan menghindarinya, bahkan, saat pulang sekolah tadi, ia langsung pulang bersama dengan Namikaze muda itu. Tapi dengan ini Naruto malah merasa lega. Ya, setidaknya 'Hinata' tidak lagi harus berurusan dengan masalah yang diluar kemampuannya ini.

Sekarang, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto tengah berkumpul di taman belakang TSHS sambil duduk melingkar di atas rerumputan hijau yang ada di taman ini. Jika dilihat dari ekspresi mereka yang tampak serius, bahkan Naruto yang juga tampak serius, sepertinya akan ada hal besar yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kalian sudah tahu untuk apa kita berkumpul disini." Ujar Sakura memulai pembicaraan, yang langsung dib alas anggukan dari seluruh teman-temannya –minus Sasuke-. "Sejak kejadian yang menimpa aku dan Sasuke-kun tempo hari, kami terus mengawasi gerak-gerik seluruh warga skolah ini." Jelas Sakura pada semua temannya, termasuk Hinata. Tentu saja, tadi saat Naruto dan Sasuke tengah pingsan, Sakura menceritakan semua yang ia dan Sasuke alami di dunia ini.

"Kami mengawasi semua guru, murid, maupun warga sekolah lain. Dan kami menemukan 2 fakta yang mengejutkan." Lanjut Sakura, membuat Naruto dan Hinata semakin penasaran. "Pertama, Uchiha Madara, guru di sekolah ini, memiliki kekuatan ninja dan ia juga tengah mengajarkan semua tekhnik ninja yang ia ketahui kepada cucunya, Uchiha Sasuke, maksudku, bukan Sasuke-kun yang ini." Ucap Sakura yang membuat Naruto langsung membulatkan matanya. "Sudah kuduga, ada yang tidak beres dengan guru sialan dan si Teme itu. Maksudku, Teme yang satunya lagi." Gumam Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Dan yang kedua, menurut Sasuke-kun, Madara di masa ini memiliki kekuatan mata dan tekhnik ninja yang jauh lebih kuat daripada Madara yang dulu pernah Naruto bunuh di perang dunia Shinobi ke-4." Lanjut Sakura yang langsung membuat Naruto dan Hinata terlonjak kaget. "K-Kau pasti bercanda kan, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya. "Mataku tidak mungkin salah, Dobe." Balas Sasuke pada Naruto yang tidak percaya kepada kata-kata Sakura. Mendengar Sasuke yang menjawab dengan nada serius, mau tidak mau Naruto pun harus percaya. Kalau ia tidak percaya kepada pemilik Doujutsu terkuat di Konoha selain dirinya, kepada lagi ia harus percaya?

"Dan menurut yang kami lihat, Uchiha Sasuke yang berasal dari masa ini sepertinya akan menguasai seluruh ninjutsu dan akan mencapai Mangekyo Sharingan pada malam ini." Jelas Sakura yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. "Mereka merencanakan akan membunuh kita." Tambah Sasuke selanjutnya, yang membuat Naruto semakin terlonjak kaget. "S-Sasuke juga akan ikut membunuh kita?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya. "Ya, sepertinya malam ini Madara akan menghasut Sasuke untuk membunuh kita setelah Sasuke menyempurnakan ninjutsu dan doujutsunya." Jawab Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kita harus melawan jika kita tidak ingin mati. Atau lebih buruknya lagi, jika kita kembali ke era ninja saat ini juga, Madara dan Sasuke pasti akan segera menghancurkan dunia ini." Jelas Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukkan lemah dari seluruh temannya. "T-Tapi Sakura-chan, j-jika kita melawannya di d-daerah ini, apa itu ti-tidak membahayakan warga sipil?" Tanya Hinata pada Sakura. "Ya, Kau memang kritis, Hinata-chan. Aku dan Sasuke-kun telah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Dan begini rencananya, malam ini juga, Sasuke-kun, aku, dan Hinata-chan akan pergi menuju laut lepas yang di kenal dengan Segitiga Bermuda dengan membawa kunai Hiraishin milik Naruto, sedangkan Naruto, kau tetap disini dan menunggu Madara dan Sasuke beraksi. Setelah mereka beraksi, segera pancing mereka dank au, segeralah berteleportasi menggunakan Hiraishin no Jutsu ke Segitiga Bermuda. Madara dan 'Sasuke' pasti juga akan sampai disana dengan cepat menggunakan Tsukiyomi mereka. Dan saat itulah kita lawan mereka disana." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Eh? Bukankah mereka akan beraksi besok? Kenapa kalian berangkat mala mini juga?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura. "Kau kira jarak dari sini ke Segitiga Bermuda itu seberapa jauh hah, Baka! Itu akan memakan waktu 2 hari perjalanan untuk para Chunnin dan 1 hari perjalanan untuk para Elite Joonin!" omel Sakura pada Naruto. "Ohh…" gumam Naruto sok mengerti. "Baiklah, sekarang serahkan kunai Hiraishin milikmu! Kami akan berangkat malam ini juga. Dan kau, sebaiknya kau tidur di sekolahan saja. Jika kau pulang ke apartemen 'Hinata', kau hanya akan membuatnya khawatir." Instruksi Sakura pada Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Naruto.

Setelah menyerahkan kunai berujung tiga miliknya kepada Sakura, mereka pun segera berpencar, menikmati saat-saat terakhir sebelum berperang dengan pasangan masing-masing. Sakura dan Sasuke entah menghilang kemana, sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata tetap berada di atap sekolah. Selepas kepergian SasuSaku, Naruto segera berjalan dan berdiri di tepi atap sekolah, diikuti Hinata di sampingnya. Kebetulan, cuaca sore itu cukup cerah sehingga mereka –NaruHina- dapat dengan jelas melihat matahari yang terbenam dari atap TSHS

"Indah ya, Hinata-chan." Gumam Naruto kepada Hinata. "I-Iya, Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata kepada Naruto. Kini, keduanya tengah menatap lurus ke arah matahari yang yang mulai beranjak dari singgahsananya. "N-Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata. "Ya, Hinata-chan?" balas Naruto sambil tetap menatap lurus ke arah matahari tenggelam. "A-Apa N-Naruto-kun mau berjanji s-sesuatu padaku?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto. "Ya, tentu saja, Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto dengan nada yakin. "B-Berjanjilah kalau s-setelah mengalahkan Madara dan 'S-Sasuke', Kita akan m-melihat matahari terbenam lagi, s-seperti saat ini." Ujar Hinata meminta Naruto untuk berjanji padanya. "Ya, Hinata-chan. Aku berjanji!" seru Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata dan memberikan senyum cerahnya untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang sepertinya tengah mengkhawatirkan dirinya itu.

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

Ruang bawah tanah Mansion Uchiha, 11.11 p.m…

"Bagus, kau telah menguasai semua tekhnik dari klan Uchiha. Sekarang, tinggal selangkah lagi untuk menyempurnakan tekhnik Sharinganmu." Ujar Madara pada Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingan miliknya. "Apa lagi memangnya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Madara. "Kau bisa buta jika menggunakan mata Mangekyo Sharingan dengan mata milikmu itu. Dan untuk itu, aku telah mempersiapkan semuanya." Jawab Madara sembari membentuk beberapa segel dengan tangannya dan… *DAR* tiba-tiba saja, dari bawah tanah, muncul sebuah peti katu yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Madara. "Calon matamu." Jawab Madara sambil menyeringai puas setelahnya. Setelah itu, Madara pun segera membuka peti itu, menampakkan sosok seorang lelaki berpakaian seperti rompi berwarna merah dan memiliki wajah yang sungguh mirip dengan Madara. Ya, itu adalah jasad Madara Uchiha yang dulu dibunuh oleh Naruto saat perang dunia Shinobi berakhir. "I-Itu… Siapa dia?" ujar Sasuke agak kaget saat melihat mayat yang berada di depannya ini. Pasalnya, mayat ini masih seperti kondisi baru meninggal dan rupanya… sangat mirip dengan kakeknya.

"Dia adalah pahlawan keluarga Uchiha, sekaligus inspirasi bagi seluruh keluarga Uchiha." Jawab Madara sambil menatap jasad di depannya itu. "Dia dikenal sebagai pemilik doujutsu terkuat sepanjang sejarah Uchiha, tapi tentu saja setelah aku." Lanjut Madara sambil menyeringai kejam di baliknya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mayat itu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Madara dengan nada sinis. "Kau akan mengganti matamu dengan mata miliknya. Dengan begitu, kau akan mempunyai kekuatan yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya." Jawab Madara.

"Baiklah, buat ini cepat selesai." Ujar Sasuke sambil melangkah mendekat ke arah Madara. "Tidak semudah itu, Sasuke. Kau harus berjanji terlebih dahulu kepadaku." Ucap Madara sambil menatap Sasuke. "Apa?" balas Sasuke singkat. "Kau harus membunuh temanmu yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu." Jelas Madara singkat. Sejenak raut wajah Sasuke menampakkan kebimbangan, tapi sejenak kemudian, wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi penuh dendam dan keyakinan. "Baiklah, demi membalas dendam orang tuaku." Ujar Sasuke yang langsung mendapat respon berupa seringai jahat dari Madara.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

A/N : Yosh! Chapter ini pendek lagi! Shishishi… gomen, gomen. Ahoi! Chapter depan udah mulai klimaks! Tapi jangan berpikir cerita ini akan segera selesai. Akan ada banyak kejutan nantinya. Ah, sebenernya saya belum mau publish chapter ini karena –ehm- reviewnya belum nyampe. Tapi saya gk mau egois, so, saya publish aja deh fict ini. Dan seperti biasa, SKS. Saya gk mau basa basi lagi, kita langsung aja. **Keep Read and Review! SEE YA!**

Author,

Natsu D. Luffy


	12. Chapter 11

**Where Is It?**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **NaruHina

**Warning : **(miss) Typo, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

.

.

Chapter 11 : Battle Field

.

.

A/N : Yo, Minna~! Saya Kembali~! Masih dengan chapter yang saya sendiri ragu untuk mempublishnya. Akh, ini Cuma perasaan saya saja atau memang para reviewers terus berkurang? Akh, salahkan sang author yang tidak pernah perhatian dengan para reviewersnya. Gomen, minna~ ToT  
>Huuueeeee… ToT Gomen~<br>Oh, saya juga baru sadar akan kesalahan jutsu yang saya tulis kemarin. Makasih untuk yang udah ngingetin. Ya, maklumi sajalah, soalnya saya bukan seorang fans berat anime Naruto, jadi gk terlalu hafal dengan semua jutsu milik chara-chara di Naruto. Sedikit curhat, saya dulu sebenernya gk pernah baca Fict di fandom Naruto. Tapi suatu hari gk sengaja anime Naruto, ekh, saya liat Hinata-hime. Dan saya langsung jatuh hati sama anime Naruto gara-gara Hinata-hime. OK, cukup curcol gk bermanfaat di atas, kita langsung aja ke cerita.

.

.

.

Tokyo Senior High School, 11.55 p.m…

Di atap TSHS, terlihat 2 orang pemuda dan 2 orang gadis yang memakai pakaian yang dapat di kategorikan 'aneh' untuk ukuran pakaian jaman modern ini. Seorang lelaki yang berambut pirang jabrik, memakai jaket dan celana panjang yang berwarna orange dan sedikit corak hitam, dibalut dengan jubah berwarna merah dengan corak api hitam di bagian bawahnya dan memiliki tulisan Rokudaime Hokage di belakangnya. "Baiklah, kunai Hiraishin sudah kuserahkan pada Hinata-chan. Jadi, apakah kalian akan pergi sekarang?" Tanya orang itu yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ya, kami akan segera berangkat." Jawab seorang lelaki lain dengan nada datarnya, seolah tak memancarkan keseriusan di dalam perkataannya. Lelaki itu berambut raven dan bergaya seperti –ehm- pantat ayam, memakai atasan seperti baju kimono yang tak tertutup, sehingga menampakkan dada bidangnya yang putih mulus. Sedangkan untuk bawahannya, ia memakai celana tiga perempat yang dibalut dengan kain yang membungkus celana dan sebagian baju itu, dan kemudian diikat menggunakan tali besar dibagian pinggang. Ya, ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas, Sasuke-kun." Ucap seorang gadis berambut pink yang memakai pakaian terusan sampai setengah paha, dan celana pendek ketat di baliknya. Haruno Sakura.

Mendengar jawaban dari temannya, Naruto pun menoleh kearah tunangan tercintanya. "Hey, Hinata-chan... ingat pesanku, kalau nanti ada apa-apa di tengah jalan, kau gerak-gerakkan kunai itu saja, dan aku pasti akan datang." Ujar Naruto pada gadis kesayangannya tersebut.

"I-Iya, Naruto-kun. N-Naruto-kun juga hati-hati d-disini…" balas gadis yang bernama Hinata itu sambil mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya pada kunai bermata tiga milik kekasihnya itu. Ia tatap dalam-dalam permata safir milik tunangannya itu, dan sejurus kemudian, ia sunggungkan senyum termanis yang ia punya untuk sang tunangan tercinta.

"Kau meremehkan kemampuanku, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan kepada Hinata. Ya, tentu saja. Perkataan Naruto barusan itu sama saja meremehkan kemampuan seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk menjaga rekannya.

"Hehe, bukannya aku meragukanmu, Teme. Aku hanya khawatir, kau tahu…" balas Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum khasnya, seperti biasa.

"Kami akan segera berangkat, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil berbalik badan, membelakangi Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura. Melihat Sasuke berbalik, Sakura pun ikut membalikkan badan, bersiap untuk pergi.

"N-Naruto-kun… kami berangkat d-dulu." Pamit Hinata pada Naruto.

"Eh? Kau mau langsung pergi begitu saja, Hime? Apakah kau melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda dan seringai licik sambil menepuk-nepukkan jari telunjuknya di pipi kanannya.

*Blush* Mengerti maksud Naruto, kontan wajah Hinata langsung memerah dan tubuhnya pun langsung menjadi kaku seperti baru saja melihat Medusa. Ah, sepertinya Hinata tidak tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat. Melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah, membuat Naruto semakin gemas kepada Hinata. Dan melihat tubuh Hinata yang kaku karena menegang, pastinya itu adalah kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk…

*Cup*

Sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Hinata pun sukses mendarat. Semenit setelah kejadian itu, Hinata masih saja mematung dengan wajah memerah, membuat Naruto akan melancarkan aksinya sekali lagi kalau saja tidak dihentikan oleh suara Sasuke.

"Hinata, ayo kita berangkat." Instruksi Sasuke pada Hinata, membuat Hinata sadar dari shock sejenaknya, dan membuat Naruto mendengus kesal karena aksinya gagal.

"Ha'i" balas Hinata pada Sasuke. Sebelum membalikkan badan, Hinata sejenak melemparkan senyuman manisnya pada Naruto sembari kembali berpamitan tentunya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata pun langsung melesat dari atap Tokyo Senior High School, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tetap setia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Sekarang, di atap TSHS hanya tersisa Naruto yang tengah tiduran sambil memandang ke atas, ke arah bintang-bintang yang entah kenapa sinarnya terasa redup malam ini. "Hey, kenapa kau terlihat sedih, bintang?" gumam Naruto sambil terus melihat ke arah bintang. Ah, anda kau tahu, Naruto. Saat ini mereka –para bintang- tengah bersedih untukmu, untuk penyelamat dunia yang akan mengorbankan nyawanya demi anak cucunya.

"Besok ya…" gumam Naruto sembari memejamkan matanya, memantapkan hatinya untuk melawan teman sebangkunya, Sasuke dan juga gurunya di sekolah, Madara. Ya, apapun yang terjadi, ia tak boleh ragu. Jika yang di ceritakan Sasuke mengenai kekuatan Madara memang benar, ini mungkin akan menjadi pertarungan terberat bagi Naruto. Melawan Madara di dunia ninja saja ia sudah kewalahan, apalagi melawan Madara di dunia ini, yang kata si Teme, jauh lebih kuat daripada Madara di dunia ninja.

Disaat tengah hatinya tengah bimbang, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kembali dengan kata-kata gurunya, sang Ero-sennin. 'Kebanggaan seorang ninja bukan dilihat dari bagaimana ia hidup, tapi dilihat dari bagaimana ia mati.' Ya, paling tidak, jika nantinya ia mati, ia akan bangga telah menjadi seorang ninja yang berkorban demi kedamaian dunia. Lagipula, ia sudah berkata akan melindungi dunia ini saat berada di Tokyo Tower bersama Sasuke. Dan ia tidak akan menarik kembali kata-katanya, karena itulah jalan ninja-nya.

Kini Naruto telah memantapkan hatinya. Ya, besok adalah pertarungan hidup matinya, pertarungan demi dunia ini. Tentu saja, jika Naruto kalah, siapa yang akan melawan Madara? Mungkin hanya tinggal berharap sang Rikudo-sennin akan terjebak di dalam dimensi ruang dan waktu dan akhirnya terdampar di dunia ini, dan kemudian mengalahkan Madara. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, bukan? Dan itulah alasan Naruto untuk HARUS mengalahkan Madara.

Seperti yang dulu pernah ia katakan pada Sasuke, ia akan mengalahkannya, dengan cara apapun dan dengan jalan apapun. Ia akan mengalahkannya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Jika nantinya kedua tangannya patah, ia akan melawan dengan tendangan. Jika kedua kakinya pun patah, ia akan melawan dengan gigitan. Jika mulutnya sobek, ia akan melawan menggunakan tatapan matanya. Dan jika kepalanya dipenggal, ia akan menghantuinya bahkan sampai ke dasar Neraka sekalipun.

Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto mulai terbuai dalam sejuknya angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya. Ya, sepertinya ia harus tidur. Besok adalah hari yang panjang baginya, bagi teman-temannya, bagi tunangannya, dan bagi dunia ini. Tidurlah yang nyenyak Naruto, karena mungkin ini adalah tidur terakhirmu sebelum tidur abadimu nanti.

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

"Hahh…" terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan bermata lavender tengah bersandar pada pagar besi pembatas balkon apartementnya sembari menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi perasaannya sungguh tidak enak.

Pertama, kenapa sang Rokudaime Hokage itu tidak pulang ke apartementnya? Padahal ini sudah tengah malam. Apa ia pergi ke suatu tempat? Atau malah ia telah pulang ke dunianya? Tapi… kenapa ia tidak berpamitan terlebih dahulu? Ah, apa jangan-jangan karena di sekolah tadi ia telah bersikap acuh tak acuh pada sang Rokudaime Hokage? Jika itu alasannya, sungguh… ia akan bunuh diri saat ini juga.

Kedua, kenapa perasaannya SANGAT tidak enak? Entah kenapa… bintang-bintang dilangit terlihat begitu sedih, sehingga membuatnya juga ingin menangis saat ini juga. Menangis tanpa alasan? Itu hal paling bodoh yang pernah Hinata lakukan sepanjang hidupnya. Tapi siapa peduli? Hatinya hanya merasa… ada yang perlu di tangisi, entah apa itu. Ini seperti… perasaan kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi, kehilangan untuk selama-lamanya. Dan bahkan hingga saat ini Hinata belum tahu siapa orang itu.

Sejenak kemudian, Hinata menyatuka kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. 'Kami-sama… lindungilah semua orang yang aku sayangi, jangan biarkan hal yang buruk menimpa mereka, dan… lindungilah Naruto-kun.' Batin Hinata dalam do'a-nya. Eh? Tunggu! Apa barusan ia menyebutkan Naruto-kun? Kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sesak saat menyebutkan nama Naruto? Apa kau sudah menyadari apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto, Hinata? Berharaplah Kami-sama akan mengabulkan do'a yang kau panjatkan.

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Beristirahatlah, besok kita akan mendapat buruan besar." Instruksi Madara pada Sasuke yang saat ini baru saja mengganti matanya dengan mata milik 'Madara'.

Kedua mata Sasuke saat ini masih di tutupi dengan perban karena belum sepenuhnya pulih. "Bagaimana aku dapat berjalan ke kamar saat aku tidak bisa melihat." Balas Sasuke dengan nada ketus saat mendengar instruksi dari Madara.

"Siapa bilang kau akan tidur di kamar? Tidurlah disini. Tenang saja, disini tidak ada kecoak kok." Ujar Madara menutupi kesalahan perkataannya tadi. Beruntung Madara, karena saat ini Sasuke tidak bisa melihat, sehingga raut wajah bohong milik Madara pun tak terlihat olehnya.

Setelah mendengus kesal, akhirnya Sasuke pun mengalah. Apa boleh buat, ia harus tidur malam ini. Ia harus menyiapkan tenaga untuk besok, dan lagipula, ia harus segera beristirahat agar kedua mata hasil transplantasi dari 'Madara' ini cepat menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

Melihat Sasuke telah tertidur pulas di lantai ruang bawah tanah mansion Uchiha, Madara pun tersenyum senang. 'Anak ini setidaknya bisa menghambat teman-teman Rokudaime Hokage selagi aku melawan Rokudaime Hokage.' Batin Madara sambil tetap menatap Sasuke.

"Ah, sepertinya aku juga harus tidur. Melawan titisan Rikudo-sennin pasti membutuhkan kekuatan ekstra." Gumam Madara sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju mansion Uchiha, meniggalkan Sasuke yang terlelap dalam tidurnya di ruang bawah tanah mansion Uchiha.

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

Tokyo Senior High School, 05.00 a.m…

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris mata berwarna orange dan berpupil horizontal layaknya katak, tengah berdiri di pinggiran atap TSHS sembari bersidekap, menikmati butiran-butiran embun pagi yang menyejukkan. Jubah merah bermotif api hitam yang di kenakannya berkibar searah dengan angin pagi yang menerpanya. Ya, ia sudah siap untuk hari ini. Ia, Uzumaki Naruto, telah siap untuk pertempuran hidup matinya hari ini.

"Hahhh…" ia menghela nafas panjang sembari menutup kedua matanya, berharap dengan itu, rasa ragunya untuk melawan 'Sasuke' akan hilang bersama dengan nafas yang ia buang. Walau bagaimanapun, Naruto tahu bahwa 'Sasuke' hanyalah alat Madara. Ia berharap ia tak perlu membunuh 'Sasuke' nantinya. Akh ya, 'Sasuke' harus di sadarkan. Dan ia tahu, satu-satunya yang merasakan perasaan kehilangan yang sama dengan 'Sasuke' adalah Sasuke. Ya, ia percaya sahabatnya itu bisa menyadarkan 'Sasuke'.

Dan Madara. Ya, tidak ada kata ampun bagi orang yang telah memanfaatkan orang lain demi kepentingannya sendiri. Akan Naruto pastikan, Madara akan menyesali perbuatannya. Itupun jika ia sempat menyesalinya, sebelum mati di tangan Naruto.

"Ya, aku sudah siap!"

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

Ruang bawah tanah mansion Uchiha, 05.00 a.m…

"Bagaimana dengan mata barumu, Sasuke?" Tanya Madara pada Sasuke yang kini tengah melepas perban yang menutupi matanya. Tekad Madara sudah bulat. Ia harus membunuh Rokudaime Hokage hari ini juga. Dan jika ia beruntung, mungkin ia akan mendapatkan Kyuubi sebagai bonusnya.

Perlahan, Sasuke mulai membuka matanya. Untuk sesaat, Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menatap lurus. Dan sejurus kemudian, wajah datarnya digantikan dengan seringai licik yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Mata ini… Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang meluap-luap di mata ini." Jawab Sasuke dengan masih menyeringai licik.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Madara juga turut menyeringai. Sesaat, Madara menyempatkan untuk melihat mata baru milik Sasuke. Dan dugaannya benar. Sharingan Sasuke telah mencapai batasnya, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. 'Mata itu memang menyimpan kekuatan besar, walau tak sebesar milikku' batin Madara bangga.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau sudah siap?"

"Tak pernah sesiap ini."

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

'Mereka datang' batin Naruto sembari membuka matanya yang sedari tadi menutup. 'Apa Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata sudah sampai?' batin Naruto mulai gelisah. Tentu saja, ia tak mau melawan Madara dan Sasuke di Tokyo, yang jelas akan langsung menyebabkan kota ini rata dengan tanah.

'Kekkai?' batin Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling. Ya, ternyata sekolah ini telah dilindungi Kekkai. Dan ia yakin, siapapun pelakunya, ia pasti telah berada di dalam sekolah ini.

'Disana!' *Wush* Naruto pun langsung melemparkan kunainya saat merasakan Chakra asing yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pohon di halaman depan TSHS. *BRAK* dan pohon itu pun sukses terbelah karenanya. Tapi anehnya, tak ada apapun yang mencurigakan di balik pohon itu.

*Tap* *Wooossshhhh* tiba-tiba saja, Naruto langsung melompat dari tempat ia tadi berpijak. Dan sedetik setelah Naruto melompat, atap yang tadinya dijadikan pijakan oleh Naruto, kini telah terbakar habis oleh api hitam. Ya, api hitam.

"Reflek yang bagus, Rokudaime-sama." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik api hitam itu. Ya, dialah Madara Uchiha.

"Madara! Sudah kuduga itu kau!" sedetik kemudian –masih melayang-, Naruto membentuk sebuah segel dengan tangannya. *Taju Kagebunshin no Jutsu* dan tiba-tiba saja, bermunculan ratusan Bunshin Naruto yang langsung memenuhi udara. Sesaat kemudian, di tangan masing-masing bunshin, mulai terbentuk sebuah bola berputar berwarna biru sebesar kepalan tangan. Makin membesar, hingga akhirnya ukuran bola itu seukuran dengan tubuh manusia.

"Futon : Oodama Rasen-" *Poff* *Poff* *Poff* belum sempat para Bunshin menyelesaikan kalimat mereka, mereka telah terlebih dahulu menghilang akibat ratusan kunai yang tiba-tiba saja menghujani mereka dari arah belakang. 'Sasuke!' batin Naruto saat melihat kebelakang dan menyadari bahwa yang barusan melempar ratusan kunai itu adalah Sasuke.

Tapi sayang sekali, dengan menoleh itu, Naruto tanpa sadar telah memberikan kesempatan besar untuk Madara. Sebelum Naruto sempat menolehkan kepalanya lagi, Madara tiba-tiba saja telah melayang tepat di depannya. Dan… *BUGH* sebuah pukulan telak dari Madara mendarat tepat di perut Naruto, membuat Naruto langsung melesat jatuh dan menghantam tanah.

*DUAR* "U-Uh… Sialan." Gumam Naruto yang saat ini tengah berdiri di tanah yang telah berbentuk seperti kawah kecil –efek jatuhnya Naruto- sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Melihat Madara yang masih melayang di udara, Naruto pun langsung melempar kunai Hiraishin miliknya kearah Madara. Dan tentu saja, Madara dengan mudah menghindarinya hanya dengan menggeser sedikit kepalanya.

Tapi tindakan Madara itu ternyata adalah tindakan fatal. Naruto yang dibawah langsung menyeringai saat melihat Madara menghindari kunainya itu hanya dengan menggeser sedikit kepalanya. Tak ada sedetik, tiba-tiba saja Naruto telah menghilang dari bawah dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning keemasan.

Madara yang melihat itu, tanpa sadar sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Kemana Naruto menghilang? Apa itu sebuah gerakan? Tapi tidak mungkin. Bahkan jika itu sebuah gerakan, gerakan itu pasti akan terbaca oleh mata Sharingan Madara. Tapi ini… Kemana ia menghilang?

"Kau lengah." Sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang Madara langsung membuatnya kaget. "Rasengan!" Naas, sebelum Madara sempat menoleh ke belakang, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dihantam oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya langsung jatuh kebawah dengan cepat. *DUARR* tubuh Madara pun menghantam tanah, menyebabkan bekas kawah kecil di tanah karena ketidakmampuan tanah menahan tekanan di atasnya.

Seperti biasa, bukan Madara namanya jika terluka hanya dengan serangan macam itu. Di atas tanah, Madara masih berdiri dengan tenang sembari membersihkan kepala belakangnya yang barusan terkena Rasengan milik Naruto. "Ah, ya, kau pantas mendapatkan gelar itu, Hokage-sama." Ucap Madara dengan nada santai sembari menatap dingin Naruto yang masih melayang di atas sana.

'Sudah kuduga. Ia tidak akan terluka semudah itu.' Batin Naruto sambil membalas tatapan dingin Madara dengan tatapan sinis miliknya.

"Kau lengah." Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara dingin muncul dari samping Naruto. *Trrrang* Tepat sesaat sebelum Sasuke menebaskan kunai miliknya ke leher Naruto, Naruto telah terlebih dahulu menahannya.

"Kau terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk melawanku, Teme." Gumam Naruto saat menahan kunai milik Sasuke dengan kunai miliknya.

"Mungkin Sasuke iya, tapi aku tidak." Sekali lagi, sebuah suara dingin tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto. *Katon : Fire Ball* Sasuke pun langsung menjauhkan diri dari Naruto saat melihat bola api raksasa mendekat ke arahnya.

*BLARRR* tentu saja, kecepatan Naruto tidak bisa di remehkan. Naruto menghindar tepat sedetik sebelum bola api itu menghantamnya. Dan akhirnya bola api itupun menghantam tanah dan membakar semak-semak di sekelilingnya. "Huh, hampir saja." Gumam Naruto saat dirinya telah mendarat di salah satu dahan pohon di halaman TSHS.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai." Ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura dan Hinata saat mereka telah sampai di tengah 'Dark Sea'. Sebenarnya, Hinata dan Sakura agak merinding sejak pertama kali memasuki wilayah Segitiga Bermuda. Entah kenapa… lautan ini penuh dengan aura… kematian? Ya, itulah sebabnya tempat ini jauh dari jangkauan manusia. Dan memang inilah tempat yang tepat untuk bertarung.

"Hinata, cepat gerakkan kunai Hiraishin itu." Instruksi Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Ha'i" balas Hinata pada Sasuke. Setelah itu, Hinata pun langsung menggerak-gerakkan kunai milik Naruto ke kanan dan ke kiri. 'Semoga kami tidak terlambat. Naruto-kun…'

.

.

.

'Mereka sudah sampai.' Batin Naruto sambil terus menghindari jutsu api dari Sasuke dan Madara. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto pun berhenti menghindar dan berdiri tepat di atas atap TSHS yang masih tersisa. "Temui aku di Segitiga Bermuda!" seru Naruto kepada Sasuke dan Madara yang berada di bawahnya.

"Cih, banyak omong." Gumam Sasuke sambil menatap sinis Naruto. *AMATERASU* tetapi sesaat sebelum api hitam itu membakar Naruto, Naruto telah terlebih dahulu menghilang dengan diiringi sebuah kilatan cahaya kuning keemasan. Alhasil, api hitam itupun hanya membakar atap TSHS yang tadi sempat menjadi tempat pijakan Naruto.

"Ck, kemana si Dobe?" gumam Sasuke sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya disini." Ujar Madara mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. "Itu barusan sepertinya adalah jutsu teleportasi legendaris milik Yondaime Hokage. Aku tak menyangka ia bisa menggunakannya." Lanjut Madara dengan nada sedikit kagum.

"Apakah ini berarti kita kehilangan dia?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Madara tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya… *Jikukan Ninjutsu* Madara dan Sasuke pun menghilang tertelan sebuah pusaran yang muncul dari mata Madara. Ya, itulah jutsu teleportasi Uchiha.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

A/N : Akh… Mengecewakan? Gomen… ToT  
>Ukh, ternyata begitu sulitnya membuat adegan fighting, sehingga SKS tidak lagi berlaku. Sulit bgt nggambarin adegannya. Akh, saya harus belajar lebih banyak. Aduh… sekali lagi Gomen jika chapter ini mengecewakan. Ya, besok baru mau mulai klimaks! *ditimpukin sandal*<br>Akh, saya sangat sangat sangat berterimakasih untuk para Reviewers tercinta, karena atas semangat dari para Reviewers hingga saya dapat melanjutkan fict ini.

**Very Special Thanks For :**

**suka snsd**

**Rani iyura-chan ghetoh**

**Ilham S'EyeShield AKATSUKI**

**Nana the GreenSparkle**

**Za Chan Uchiha**

**Wulan-chan**

**Rosanaru**

**ishimaru yamato**

**Haru glory**

**Narutolovers**

**NamiKaze DaruL UzumaKi**

**kurirana**

**NaruHina**

**Setshuko Mizuka**

**sherry-chan akitagawa**

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**

Untuk nama-nama di atas, saya sungguh sangat berterimakasih… *hiks* Arigato gozaimasu, *hiks*

Terimakasih juga untuk para silent readers yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict saya.

OK, langsung saja, seperti biasa, review anda adalah semangat untuk saya. Jangan ragu untuk member feedback kepada saya, baik berupa saran, kritik, flame, atau apapun. Akan saya terima dengan senang hati.  
><strong>Keep Read and Review, Minna~<br>SEE YA!**

Author,

Natsu D. Luffy


	13. Chapter 13

**Where Is It?**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **NaruHina

**Warning : **(miss) Typo, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

.

.

Chapter 12 : Burned

.

.

A/N : Yo, Minna~! Saya Kembali~! Sedikit info, saya bukanlah orang yang suka mem-bashing chara. Minggu Neraka! Sial banget! Senin-Sabtu pulang sore terus gara-gara tanding sepak bola sama penjelasan ekskul, nah hari ini(Minggu), niatnya sih mau ngetik, ehh tapi malah ada praktek ekskul lapangan. Nih baru aja pulang (04.28 p.m). Tapi karena saya udah ada janji sama salah seorang reviewers mau update hari Minggu ini, mau tidak mau saya harus menepati janji. So, jadilah chapter SKS ini. 1 lagi, **ALUR NGEBUT… !**OK, _let's begin the story_

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke saat melihat sosok Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang dan berada di samping Hinata sambil memegang kunai bermata tiga yang tadinya di pegang Hinata.

"Eh? Kau kusut sekali, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang memang bisa di bilang acak-acakan.

"Ah ya! Kalian harus tahu ini! 'Sasuke' sekarang sudah bisa menggunakan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba, mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari Sakura.

Sejenak, Sakura dan Hinata membulatkan mata mereka mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya memejamkan matanya santai seperti baru saja mendengar hal yang telah ia duga sebelumnya.

"Mereka datang." Gumam Sasuke seraya membuka matanya dan menampakkan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan miliknya yang sudah dalam mode aktif.

Sejenak kemudian, beberapa meter dari hadapan Naruto dan teman-temannya, muncul sebuah pusaran kecil di udara. Pusaran itu terus berputar hingga perlahan menampakkan sosok Madara dan 'Sasuke' yang muncul dari dalamnya.

Setelah berhasil meapakkan kakinya di atas Segitiga Bermuda, Madara sejenak memperhatikan sekeliling. 'Memilih tempat yang jauh dari kehidupan?' batin Madara sembari kembali menghadap ke depan, menghadap ke arah Naruto.

Sejenak, 'Sasuke' membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, lengkap dengan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan yang di gunakannya. Tetapi sejurus kemudian, wajah kagetnya segera tergantikan dengan seringai licik yang terpampang dengan jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Jadi kau kesini untuk mencari bantuan, Dobe?" ucap 'Sasuke' sambil menatap sinis kepada Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Tidak ada yang boleh memanggil Hokage kami dengan sebutan Dobe kecuali aku." Balas Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja langsung melangkah maju, menghalangi langkah Naruto yang tadinya akan maju menghadapi 'Sasuke'.

Mendengar itu, seringai di wajah 'Sasuke' semakin lebar. "Oh ya? Dan ku rasa juga tidak ada yang boleh menggunakan mata Sharingan kecuali Uchiha asli. Bukan begitu, Uchiha palsu?" balas 'Sasuke' yang kini juga melangkah maju di depan Madara.

Mendengar itu, bukannya marah, Sasuke malah langsung menyeringai meremehkan. "Siapa yang kau sebut Uchiha palsu… ? Citcitku…" ujar Sasuke sambil terus menyeringai meremehkan.

Mendengar itu, 'Sasuke' menjadi geram sendiri. Seenaknya saja dia menyebutnya sebagai citcitnya! "Seenaknya saja kau mengaku sebagai buyutku, Brengsek!" seru 'Sasuke' yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Hati-hati, Dobe." Gumam Sasuke sembari melesat menjauhi Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Brengsek! Mau kabur kemana kau?" seru 'Sasuke' sembari melesat mengikuti Sasuke yang telah melesat jauh di depannya.

.

.

Sepeninggal kedua Uchiha itu, suasana di 'medan tempur' tak berubah sama sekali. Tetap sepi… dan mencekam.

"Jadi? Satu lawan satu?" ujar Madara memecah kesunyian.

"Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, sebaiknya kalian menjauh dari sini. Sebaiknya kalian mengawasi Sasuke, aku khawatir dengannya." Ucap Naruto mengacuhkan Madara.

"T-Tapi, N-Naruto-kun bagaimana?" balas Hinata sambil menatap khawatir punggung Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Hime. Setelah masalah ini selesai, aku berjanji akan segera menemuimu." Ujar Naruto menenangkan Hinata. 'Walau mungkin hanya dengan ruh-ku, aku berjanji akan menemuimu.' Lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

"H-Hati-hati, Naruto-kun, a-aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Hinata seraya melesat pergi bersama Sakura.

"Apa ada orang disini?" seru Madara memecah kesunyian yang sempat terjadi sepeninggal Hinata dan Sakura.

Sejenak, Naruto memejamkan matanya, berusaha berkonsentrasi dan mengacuhkan seruan Madara. Perlahan, tubuh Naruto diselimuti chakra kuning terang diikuti beberapa segel yang terbentuk di tubuh Naruto. Dan saat Naruto membuka matanya, ternyata permata biru miliknya telah digantikan dengan pusaran kehidupan dan kematian Rinnegan.

Sejenak, Madara membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka, ternyata di usia semuda ini, sang Rokudaime telah menguasai chakra Kyuubi dan mata Rinnegan. 'Sepertinya ini akan sedikit merepotkan.' Batin Madara sembari memejamkan matanya. Sesaat kemudian, mata Sharingan milik Madara telah tergantikan dengan mata Rinnegan merah dengan Sembilan tomoe di sekitarnya.

Kini, giliran Naruto yang membulatkan matanya. Ternyata benar kata Sasuke, Madara ini sepertinya akan lebih merepotkan disbanding Madara di dunia shinobi.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan mu-" belum sempat Madara menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja Naruto telah muncul di hadapannya dengan gumpalan chakra hitam padat di tangannya.

*PLARRR* "Sialan, dia lolos." Gumam Naruto sambil menatap sekeliling. Bijuu Bomb yang tadi sempat ia lancarkan masuk begitu saja ke dalam Segitiga Bermuda yang kelam.

"Sial!" umpat Naruto saat tiba-tiba melihat sebuah benda berukuran seperti meteor yang melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan api disekitarnya dari arah atas. Kini Naruto di hadapkan dengan dua pilihan. Pertama, menghindar dan membiarkan banyak makhluk laut yang akan mati. Kedua, menghancurkan benda berbentuk meteor itu dan membiarkan pertahanannya terbuka.

Setelah mengambil keputusan, Naruto pun melompat ke atas dan segera membentuk Bijuu Bomb dengan 9 ekor yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang tubuhnya. Awalnya ukuran Bijuu Bomb itu hanya sebesar bola basket, tapi setelah Naruto melihat bahwa ternyata di belakang 'meteor' tadi masih ada dua benda serupa, ia segera memperbesar ukuran Bijuu Bomb miliknya menjadi lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Setelah cukup dekat, Naruto 9 ekor milik Naruto langsung memanjang dan menghantamkan Bijuu Bomb yang berada di tengah-tengahnya ke arah 'meteor' itu datang.

*DDUUAARR*

*DDUUAARR*

Dua 'meteor' sukses di hancurkan oleh Bijuu Bomb milik Naruto. Dan sekaran, tinggal menghancurkan 'meteor' ketiga.

Naruto tengah bersiap kembali mendorong Bijuu Bomb miliknya ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola api raksasa datang dari arah sampingnya. Ya, bola api dengan ukuran melebihi meteor barusan.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil keputusan untuk melemparkan Bijuu Bomb miliknya ke arah 'meteor' ketiga, dan dengan cepat segera menghindar agar tidak terkena bola api raksasa itu.

Namun naas bagi Naruto, di saat ia bersiap berbalik dan menghindar, tiba-tiba saja tujuh bola api lainnya dengan ukuran yang sama dengan yang pertama, muncul dari berbagai arah. Dan sekarang, jadilah Naruto terperangkap antara delapan bola api raksasa yang semakin mendekat. Bahkan dari jarak yang masih cukup jauh ini, ia bisa merasakan betapa panasnya bola api itu.

Jika Naruto menghindar ke atas, ia akan terkena ledakan dari Bijuu Bombnya sendii, jadi, satu-satunya pilihan adalah segera menghindar ke bawah. 'Ya, menghindar ke bawah!'

Dengan segera, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, memastikan tidak ada halangan apapun yang akan menghadangnya di bawah. Namun seketika itu juga, mata Naruto terbelalak sempurna saat melihat sosok Madara yang tengah menyeringai di bawah sana.

'Kuso!' umpat Naruto dalam hati. Sial, ia tidak menyangka ini akan berakhir secepat ini. Seandainya saja Madara tidak ada di bawah sana- tunggu! Sejenak, Naruto menyeringai diikuti tangannya yang segera membentuk sebuah Rasengan Shuriken.

Bola api kian mendekat ke arah Naruto, siap memanggangnya kapan saja. Naruto kini tengah bersiap menukik ke bawah, menghindari jangkauan bola api raksasa itu dan menyerang Madara dengan Rasengan Shuriken.

Namun sekali lagi, Naruto harus mengurungkan niatnya karena… "Arrrggghhh… !" pekik Naruto keras saat tiba-tiba saja dirinya dilahap oleh api hitam dan… *BBLLAAARRRRRR* kedelapan bola api raksasa itupun saling bertabrakan, atau tepatnya menabrak Naruto yang tengah dilalap api hitam secara bersamaan.

"Mudah sekali." Gumam Madara sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat sosok hangus Naruto yang entah bernyawa atau tidak tepat di cengkraman tangannya.

.

.

.

'Naruto!' batin Sasuke kaget saat barusan ia mendengar jeritan yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi di matanya. Pikiran burukpun segera menghampiri Sasuke. Kemudian, pemikiran buruk itu semakin di perkuat dengan fakta… Sasuke tidak lagi merasakan Chakra Naruto!

"Wah, wa, wah… Sepertinya si Dobe sudah 'pulang' ke Neraka duluan ya? Tenang saja, kau juga akan segera menyusulnya." Ucap 'Sasuke' yang baru saja datang di hadapan Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih kesal sambil bersiap menyerang sosok kembaran di depannya itu. 'Aku percaya kau tidak akan mati semudah itu, Dobe.' Batin Sasuke sembari melesat menyerang 'Sasuke' di depannya.

"Chidori!"

*DUAR*

'Sasuke' yang belum siap, akhirnya hanya bisa menyesali kebodohannya saat dirinya terlempar oleh jutsu milik Sasuke.

'Ugh. Sial! Lumayan juga, dia!' batin 'Sasuke' sembari mencoba menegakkan kembali tubuhnya yang tadi sempat terpental beberapa puluh meter.

Belum sempat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke muncul di depannya dengan membawa pedang Kusanagi yang siap menebas kepalanya andai saja ia tidak segera membakar tubuh Sasuke dengan api hitam miliknya.

Melihat sosok Sasuke yang tak kunjung keluar dari tengah kobaran api hitam miliknya, 'Sasuke' pun menyeringai puas sembari berbalik, bersiap pergi menghabisi sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang ia ketahui berada tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

*BLAR*

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara seperti ledakan yang memaksa 'Sasuke' untuk membalikkan badannya. Sejenak, 'Sasuke' terbelalak saat melihat sosok Sasuke dengan sosok raksasa Susano'o yang berdiri kokoh di belakangnya. Tapi kemudian, 'Sasuke' pun menyeringai dan segera mengeluarkan sosok Susano'o yang sama persis dengan milik Sasuke.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Bahkan Susano'o milikmu juga meniru sosok Susano'o milikku?" ujar 'Sasuke' dengan nada meremehkan.

Kali ini, Sasuke tak menanggapinya. Ia sudah muak dengan semua ini, ia tidak peduli lagi siapa bocah di depannya ini. Entah cucunya, entah citcitnya, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga dan segera pergi ke tempat Naruto bertarung.

Perlahan, Sasuke kembali mencabut pedang Kusanagi yang tersemat di belakang pinggangnya, diikuti sosok Susano'o miliknya yang juga turut mengeluarkan pedang miliknya.

Melihat itu, 'Sasuke' tak dapat lagi menahan raut keterkejutannya. Sial! Susano'o miliknya tak mempunyai pedang seperti milik Sasuke! Dan lagi… apa itu! Pedang yang barusan di pegang Sasuke mengeluarkan aura hitam yang segera membuat sosok Susano'o milik Sasuke bertambah besar dan mempunyai empat kepala!

'Kuso!' umpat 'Sasuke' dalam hati.

Sekejap mata, tiba-tiba Sasuke telah berada di depan 'Sasuke' dan bersiap mengayunkan Kusanagi miliknya saat tiba-tiba saja sosok Susano'o milik 'Sasuke' menghalau laju Kusanagi milik Sasuke.

Tapi bukan hanya 'Sasuke' yang mempunyai Susano'o, dengan segera, sosok Susano'o milik Sasuke mengayunkan pedang miliknya dan membelah sosok Susano'o milik 'Sasuke' yang tengah menghalangi laju Kusanagi.

*CRASH*

Dan dengan itu, sosok Susano'o milik 'Sasuke' pun terbelah menjadi dua dan segera hancur berkeping-keping. Dan dengan itu pula, pertahanan 'Sasuke' pun terbuka, memberikan peluan kepada Sasuke untuk melancarkan serangan terakhirnya.

"Bodoh." Gumam Sasuke sembari menebaskan Kusanagi miliknya ke leher 'Sasuke'.

*CRASH*

.

.

Dari kejauhan, Sakura hampir saja berteriak histeris karena ternyata Sasuke tercinta berhasil mengalahkan 'Sasuke' dengan mudah. Tapi ia juga sedikit ngeri saat melihat kepala 'Sasuke' yang terpisah dengan tubuhnya.

Baru saja Sakura akan melangkah saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"S-Sakura-san…" panggil Hinata yang baru saja tiba di belakang Sakura.

"Eh? Hinata-chan? Kenapa kau di sini? Kenapa tidak bersama Naruto?" Tanya Sakura bingung saat melihat sosok Hinata yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Um… a-ano… Aku disuruh N-Naruto-kun untuk menemani S-Sakura-san di sini." Jawab Hinata dengan nada gugupnya, seperti biasa.

Baru saja Sakura akan kembali bertanya pada Hinata, sebuah suara yang taka sing lagi menghentikannya.

"Ayo ke tempat Naruto bertarung." Ucap orang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke dengan pakaian putihnya yang kini telah ternodai dengan bercak darah yang barusan 'menyembur' dari tebasannya.

"Eh? Kenapa gugup sekali, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Tidak biasanya Sasuke mengkhawatirkan Naruto seperti ini, kecuali-

"Aku tak merasakan Chakra milik Naruto. Aku hanya merasakan chakra murni milik Kyuubi yang sangat lemah." Jawab Sasuke datar, membuat kedua gadis di depannya membulatkan mata sempurna.

Di detik berikutnya, ketiga ninja elite Konoha inipun segera melesat menuju ke tempat pertarungan Naruto.

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

Kini, terlihat sebuah aliran Chakra orange kemerahan yang berupa sosok rubah ekor Sembilan tengah tertarik dari dalam perut Naruto ke dalam perut milik Madara.

'Sialan kau, Brengsek!' seru Kyuubi saat dirinya begitu tak berdaya begitu di tarik Madara keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

Namun apa boleh buat, saat ini Chakra Kyuubi juga tengah melemah, sehingga ia tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan yang berarti pada Madara. Akh, seandainya saja saat ini ada Rokubi di sini, ia pasti akan mentransfer seluruh kekuatannya pada Rokubi agar Rokubi bisa selamat.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aliran Chakra itupun berhenti, diikuti menghilangnya tanda segel di perut Naruto.

"Terimakasih untuk jamuannya, Rokudaime-sama." Gumam Madara sembari melemparkan sosok Naruto yang telah hangus ke dalam laut.

*DDUUAARRR*

*BYUURRRR*

Tiba-tiba saja, terjadi ledakan dari dalam laut, diikuti air laut yang menciprat, menimbulkan gelombang yang cukup besar. Ah ya, sepertinya Bijuu Bomb milik Naruto yang tadi meleset dan masuk ke dalam laut telah mencapai dasar laut.

*BYUR*

Dan dengan itu, sosok hangus Naruto pun tenggelam jauh ke dalam laut Segitiga Bermuda yang dalam, gelap, suram, dan… misterius.

.

.

"Ah, aku baru sadar sejak tadi aku tak merasakan Chakra Sasuke. Ah, mungkin ia sudah mati." Gumam Madara enteng sembari berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya semula.

Belum sempat melangkah jauh, langkah kaki Madara segera terhentikan oleh tiga sosok yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya.

"Wah, wah, wah… sayang sekali, pertunjukkan telah usai." Ujar Madara santai. Mata Rinnegan merah miliknya memperhatikan satu-persatu sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Ah ya, mereka teman Rokudaime ingusan itu.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, mengacuhkan kata-kata Madara barusan. Sedangkan kedua gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya, hanya mampu melihat Madara dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata apa-dia-manusia.

"Oh… Rokudaime-sama sepertinya tadi tak sengaja terbakar dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam laut untuk mendinginkan badan." Jawab Madara santai, seolah tak ada yang salah dengan jawabannya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Madara, kontan kedua gadis yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke langsung membulatkan matanya.

"N-Naruto-kun…" lirih Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tidak, ia tidak menduga ini semua akan terjadi. Ia tidak akan menduga kalau kata-kata perpisahan yang beberapa saat lalu Naruto ucapkan padanya adalah kata-kata terakhir yang akan ia dengar dari sosok tunangannya trsebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, isakan memilukan hati pun meluncur dengan indah daru mulut kunoichi paling beruntung di Konoha –tunangan Rokudaime-Hokage-. Hinata terus terisak diikuti Sakura yang teris mengelus punggung Hinata, mencoba menenangkan Hinata walau dirinya sebenarnya juga ingin menangis.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat sembari menatap tajam sosok Madara di depannya. Sejenak, Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat merasakan Chakra Kyuubi yang muncul dari tubuh Madara.

"Oh ya, aku lupa member tahu kalian ya? Rokudaime-sama tadi memberiku kenang-kenangan berupa Kyuubi sebelum ia mendinginkan diri di dalam laut." Ujar Madara sembari tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, isakan Hinata pun semakin keras. Ini tidak mungkin! Naruto-nya, tidak mungkin mati semudah ini! Ini semua pasti bohong! Sayangnya, sampai saat ini, ini semua masih nyata, Hinata.

"BRENGSEK… !" seru Sasuke yang telah kehilangan kesabarannya sembari mengeluarkan sosok Susano'o miliknya dan bersiap menyerang Madara.

.

.

.

"Naruto…"

"Hah? Siapa itu?"

"Apa kau menginginkan kekuatan?"

"Dimana aku dan siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin membunuh musuhmu? Apa kau butuh kekuatan?"

"A-Aku…"

"Aku akan memberikan sebanyak yang kau mau asal kau mau menyerahkan tubuhmu."

"Apa!"

"Teman-temanmu dalam bahaya."

"…"

"…"

"Aku… Baiklah, Aku setuju. Berikan kekuatan sebesar mungkin untuk menghancurkan Madara."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak melawan saat aku memakai tubuhmu."

"Tidak akan."

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

A/N : Gomen… ! Telat Update! Minggu Neraka! Sial banget! Senin-Sabtu pulang sore terus gara-gara tanding sepak bola sama penjelasan ekskul, nah hari ini(Minggu), niatnya sih mau ngetik, ehh tapi malah ada praktek ekskul lapangan. Nih baru aja pulang (04.28 p.m). Tapi karena saya udah ada janji sama salah seorang reviewers mau update hari Minggu ini, mau tidak mau saya harus menepati janji. So, jadilah chapter SKS ini. Oh, Hontouni Arigato untuk para reviewers tercinta! Waduh, pegel-pegel banget nih badan. Belum mandi pula, cih, bau. OK sekian dulu ya, readers!  
>I LOVE YOU… ^o^<p>

Akh, gomen kalau sangat mengecewakan. Wah, gawat! Bentar lagi mau mulai nih pertandingan perdana saya! Sampai sini dulu aja ya!

OK, **Keep Read and Review! SEE YA! ***lari kebirit-birit*

Author.

Natsu D. Luffy


	14. Chapter 13 : Ganbatte!

**Where Is It?**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **NaruHina

**Warning : **(miss) Typo, semi-canon, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

.

.

Chapter 13 : Ganbatte!

.

.

A/N : Yo, Minna~! Saya Kembali~! Maaf baru bisa update. Soalnya~ Akh, you-know-what.  
>Semoga para readers masih ingat dengan cerita abal satu ini. OK, <em>Happy Reading, Minna~<em>

.

.

.

"Kau tak akan ku ampuni, Madara." desis Sasuke yang saat ini tengah berada tepat di belakang tubuh Madara, bersiap menebaskan pedangnya kepada Madara.

"Terimakasih." jawab Madara yang tiba-tiba telah berpindah di samping Sasuke dan dengan keras langsung menghantam Sasuke hingga terpental beberapa puluh meter.

"Sialan." gumam Sasuke sembari menyapu dengan kasar darah yang merembes keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan erat menahan emosi yang sejak tadi terus meluap-luap dalam dirinya. Entahlah, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Mengetahui satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menyadarkanmu dari kegelapan mati begitu saja di depan matamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Sedetik kemudian, muncul sebuah tangan raksasa dari tubuh Sasuke yang langsung melemparkan api hitamnya kepada Madara. Bahkan hingga api hitam itu melahap tubuhnya, Madara tak bergeming sama sekali.

Sasuke bukanlah ninja bodoh yang akan mengira Madara akan mati hanya dengan terbakar 'api abadi' milik klan Uchiha itu. Dengan mata merahnya, ia terus mengawasi kobaran api hitam yang –sepertinya- tengah melahap tubuh Madara.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan, Sasuke?" bagai sebuah bisikan setan, saat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Sejenak kemudian, matanya kembali tertuju pada kobaran api hitam di depannya. 'Tetap tak ada pergerakan.' batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Awas! Diatasmu!" teriakan Sakura samar-samar terdengar di gendang telinga Sasuke, membuat Sasuke refleks menengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

"Sial." gumam Sasuke saat melihat sebuah Chibakku Tensei dengan api di sekitarnya tengah jatuh tepat di atasnya. Ia sungguh tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia bisa saja menghindar. Tapi bagaimana dengan mayat Naruto yang ada di dasar laut? Ia tidak yakin mayat itu akan tetap utuh setelah tertimpa Chibakku Tensei sialan ini. Paling tidak, ia ingin memakamkan mayat sahabat terbaiknya itu sebagai tanda penghormatan terakhir.

Beberapa meter lagi dan tubuh Sasuke akan hancur terkena 'meteor' buatan Madara itu. Dan di detik berikutnya, Sasuke kembali menunjukkan kelasnya sebagai Anbu terkuat dengan menghentikan laju 'meteor' itu dengan Susano'o miliknya. Dan walaupun untuk kelas Kage sekalipun, menahan Chibakku Tensei seorang diri pasti akan sangat menyusahkan, bahkan hampir tidak mungkin.

'Ini demi Naruto' batin Sasuke sembari mengumpulkan Chakra, bersiap menghancurkan 'meteor' itu dengan satu hentakan dari Susano'o miliknya.

"Kerja yang bagus, Sasuke."

Dan mata Sasuke pun sukses membulat saat menyadari Madara telah ada di belakangnya. Sasuke berniat membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum…

_*BLLAAAARRRR*_

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah cahaya hitam pekat muncul dari dalam laut dan terus menjulang ke langit bersamaan dengan bunyi ledakkan yang memekakkan telinga.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sesosok manusia dengan jubah chakra hitam dan sebuah tanda berbentuk koma yang melingkar dari bahu kanan ke bahu kirinya, melayang dari dalam laut.

Matanya yang semula terpejam, perlahan mulai terbuka, menampakkan sepasang mata legendaris yang langsung membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Tak hanya itu, rambut kuningnya yang berkibar semakin membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa sosok yang tengah melayang itu adalah sahabat terbaiknya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Wow, masih belum mati rupanya. Rokudaime-sama memang hebat." ujar Madara dengan nada sedikit mengejek saat melihat sosok Naruto di depannya. Ia menurunkan kunai yang tadinya ia arahkan ke leher Sasuke, dan mulai berjalan ke arah Naruto yang terlihat 'berbeda'.

Tak seperti yang Sasuke kira, Naruto sama sekali tak menampakkan emosi apapun saat melihat sekelilingnya. Bahkan ia –Naruto- tak mempedulikan Madara yang terus berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. 'Tidak, ia bukan Naruto.' batin Sasuke yakin saat melihat tatapan kosong yang Naruto berikan kepada Hinata. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto tak akan pernah memberikan tatapan kosong kepada orang yang ia cintai, dalam kondisi apapun. Itu yang diketahui Sasuke.

"Kau harus memperhatikan orang yang sedang berbicara, Uzumaki-san." gumam Madara saat menyadari bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak dianggap keberadaannya oleh Naruto.

"Cih," setelah mendecih kesal, Madara pun langsung membentuk segel dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia menyemburkan api dengan intensitas yang sangat banyak dan jangkauan yang luar biasa ke arah Naruto yang hanya memberinya tatapan kosong.

_*BLAAAARRRR*_

Belum selesai Madara menyemburkan apinya, tubuh Naruto kembali meledakkan Chakra hitam dengan sangat dahsyat hingga melemparkan segala yang ada di sekitarnya. Air, udara, awan, semuanya. Termasuk teman-temannya.

"Grrrooaaaarrrgghhh… !"

Dan sebelum tubuhnya terpental jauh, Sasuke berani bersumpah melihat bayang-bayang sosok raksasa bermata satu, bergigi runcing, dan… berekor sepuluh. Tersenyum sinis tepat di belakang tubuh Naruto.

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

"Laporan cuaca hari ini. Diperkirakan malam ini akan ada badai besar yang menghantam kota Tokyo. Dilaporkan bahwa badai ini adalah badai kiriman dari laut sekitar Amerika yang dilaporkan sedang terjadi Tsunami besar. Untuk keamanan, dimohon untuk tidak keluar rumah malam ini dan kunci seluruh jendela dan pintu rumah anda."

_*Ctek*_

"Hah~ Membosankan~ Masa' malam minggu malah badai sih~ Gak jadi ke rumah Hinata-chan deh." gumam Namikaze Naruto sembari menguap lebar di sofa empuknya. Sesekali matanya menatap gelisah keluar rumah melalui jendela kaca yang belum ia tutup. Entah kenapa, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

'Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Uzumaki itu.' Batinnya sembari memejamkan mata.

"Eeeehh? Uzumaki? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi kepikiran dia? Tidaaaakkk… ! Aku bukan Gay… !" jerit Namikaze Naruto histeris sembari berlari menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

Belum sampai di kamarnya, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu dari Kaa-san." gumam Namikaze Naruto dengan pose berpikir a la detektif.

"APAAA! UZUMAKI NARUTOOO?"

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

"U-Ukh…" sedikit merasa pusing, Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba mengatasi sedikit rasa pusingnya. Untungnya, kondisi sekitar yang memang lumayan gelap membantunya untuk cepat menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan cahaya yang diterima.

"Ah, tanganku?" gumam Naruto saat sadar bahwa tangannya tidak bisa ia gerakkan, seperti tertahan sesuatu.

"Rantai Chakra?" tanya Naruto lebih kepada dirinya sendiri saat melihat rantai Chakra berwarna hitam yang menahan pergerakan kaki dan tangannya. Dengan posisinya sekarang, -tangan dan kaki membentang ke samping- Naruto tak mungkin bisa melepaskan diri dengan membentuk beberapa segel jutsu miliknya.

Sejenak, ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat kembali rentetan kejadian yang dialaminya hingga sampai ke tempat aneh ini. Ah, ya, ia tadi bertarung dengan Madara dari masa depan dan…

Teman-teman!

"Kau sudah sadar, Naruto?" sebuah suara asing menginterupsi Naruto dari pemikirannya.

"Siapa di sana?" seru Naruto dengan nada tinggi. Mode Sage miliknya segera aktif, meningkatkan refleksnya akan bahaya. Mata Sage miliknya memandang dengan tajam ke sebuah sudut yang entah kenapa lebih gelap dari yang lain.

"Apa kau sudah melupakan kami?" balas suara asing itu.

Mata Naruto membulat seketika saat melihat sesosok makhluk hitam besar bermata satu dengan sepuluh ekor di belakangnya. Mata Sage itu kini berganti menjadi mata legendaries milik Rikudo-Sannin. Mata yang belum lama ini berhasil ia dapatkan dari pertarungannya dengan Madara.

"Khekhekhe, mata itu mengingatkanku pada kakek Rikudo."

"Siapa kau?" Naruto semakin berontak, berusaha merusak rantai chakra yang menahannya.

"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isonade, Son Goku, Kokou, Saiken, Choumei, Ushioni… Kurama."

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" ucap dengan sedikit tergagap. Apa maksud makhluk itu? Menyebutkan seluruh nama Bijuu?

"Ini kami, Naruto. Mungkin nama tadi terlalu panjang. Kau bisa memanggil kami Juubi."

"Jadi, ini wujud utuh Sembilan Bijuu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kagum. Ia tidak menyangka wujud legendaries kesembilan Bijuu akan terlihat begitu mengerikan… dan keren.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Jadi, apa kalian bisa jelaskan kenapa aku dirantai?" sedikit heran, Naruto akhirnya bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Oh, itu hanya sedikit permainan, Naruto. Kau tahu, sudah lebih dari 3000 tahun kami tidak bermain-main dan hanya berdiam diri di dasar laut kelam ini."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti itu. Jadi, kapan kita hajar Uchiha tua itu?"

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

"Ck," sedikit berdecak kesal, Madara kembali berdiri setelah terlempar beberapa ratus meter karena ledakan chakra barusan. "Sepertinya ini Saat yang tepat untuk mencoba kekuatan baru, eh?" gumam Madara sembari memejamkan matanya, bermeditasi. Memasuki alam bawah sadarnya dan memaksa Kyuubi untuk mengeluarkan Chakranya.

"Ah, ini dia." Madara menyeringai saat tubuhnya telah terbungkus oleh Chakra berwarna kemerahan dengan kuku dan rambutnya yang semakin memanjang.

'Pertumbuhan selku menjadi lebih cepat,eh?' batin Madara sembari memperhatikan kondisi tubuhnya. Luka lecetnya sembuh seketika, kuku dan rambutpun tumbuh memanjang.

_*Zashh*_

Dengan sekejap, Madara telah berada di hadapan sosok Naruto yang masih menampakkan tatapan kosong.

"Sekarang giliranku, Uzumaki-san."

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Madara memukul Naruto yang masih membisu ke dasar laut hingga menimbulkan ledakan di dasar sana.

"Aku tahu kau belum mati, Uzumaki-san."

Kembali, ledakan Chakra kembali muncul dari dasar laut hingga membelah langit kelabu di atas sana.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sosok Naruto kembali melayang ke permukaan. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Apa? Tunggu dulu, itu dia! Cengiran rubah yang entah sejak kapan telah bertengger di tempatnya biasa berada.

"Kau butuh lebih dari itu, kakek tua." ucap sosok Naruto dengan nada meremehkan. Mata hitamnya menatap Madara dengan pandangan sinis.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah tidak bisu lagi? Tapi itu tidak akan membantu apapun, kau tahu." desis Madara yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di belakang Naruto dengan telapak tangan mengarah tepat ke arah Naruto.

Bijuu Bomb berukuran jumbo keluar dari telapak tangan Madara dan melesat menuju Naruto.

"Wow, Bijuu Bomb. Lumayan." gumam sosok Naruto sembari membalikkan badan dengan santai ke arah Madara.

Setelah Bijuu Bomb itu hanya berjarak kurang dari 10 meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri, Naruto segera mengarahkan telapak tangannya kedepan, membentuk perisai Chakra tak kasat mata.

_*Psssshhh*_

Bijuu Bomb milik Madara menguap begitu saja bagaikan asap saat berbenturan dengan perisai Chakra milik Naruto.

"B-ba-bagaimana bisa?" ujar Madara dengan mata terbelalak kaget dan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras di dahinya.

"B-bijuu b-bomb… Menjadi as-asap?" ujarnya kembali sembari melayang turun dan melangkah mundur.

"Baiklah, laut ini terlalu luas untuk kita berdua, bukan?" seru Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" dan muncullah empat Naruto lainnya dengan kondisi yang sama dengan yang aslinya ; diselimuti chakra hitam dan bermata hitam legam dengan seringai mengerikan.

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dipercaya, keempat bunshin itu segera mengepung Madara, disusul dengan Naruto yang melayang di atasnya.

Keringat dingin semakin mengucur deras dari tubuh Madara kala Chakra Kyuubi miliknya perlahan menghilang.

'Sial, aku belum menguasai sepenuhnya kekuatan Kyuubi.' batin Madara.

"Baiklah kakek tua, sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah…" Naruto memberi jeda di kalimatnya sebelum menyeringai penuh dendam kepada Madara.

"… Kau ingin mati dengan tubuh utuh atau tidak?" lanjut para bunshin Naruto sembari memperlihatkan wujud siluman ekor sepuluh seutuhnya.

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

"U-ugh…" Hinata mengerang kecil saat terbangun sesaat setelah terlempar karena ledakan Chakra tadi. Dapat dilihatnya Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih mengambang di sekitarnya.

DEG

'Uh, apa ini?' batin Hinata saat merasakan luapan Chakra tak terhingga. Mungkinkah ini berasal dari… 'Naruto-kun?'

Iris mata lavender itu menatap lurus ke depan, tepat ke arah luapan Chakra itu berasal. Mata Hinata membulat seketika saat melihat sosok hitam raksasa yang tengah mengerubungi sosok Susano'o milik Madara yang terlihat kecil. Mata Hinata kembali membulat saat ia menyadari sosok yang melayang di atas medan perang itu.

Naruto yang Hinata lihat saat itu, entah kenapa, walaupun terlihat menyeramkan dan tak berperasaan, tapi Hinata yakin itu adalah Narutonya. "Aku percaya padamu, Naruto-kun." lirih Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata." ucap seseorang mengagetkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Shion-chan?" seru Hinata tidak percaya saat melihat sosok Shion yang tengah tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Hinata dengan nada penasaran.

"Akh, itu bukan hal penting, Hinata-chan. Aku kesini hanya untuk… melihat." jawab Shion sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah medan perang.

"Kau tahu? Ini sudah melenceng dari takdir. Seharusnya, sekarang Naruto-kun dan Madara-sialan itu sudah mati." lanjut Shion.

"Tapi kali ini sepertinya Naruto-kun berhasil membuktikan bahwa takdir bukanlah sebuah titik acuan. Ya, untuk kedua kalinya." pandangan Shion kembali melembut saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya memandang Shion dan medan tempur secara bergantian. Walau tidak dikatakan, Hinata tahu apa yang dimaksud Shion dengan mengubah takdir untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dan sekarang, aku ingin melihat bagaimana Naruto-kun akan membuatku jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya." lanjut Shion diiringi senyuman manisnya.

Hinata sedikit kaget mendengar pengakuan Shion barusan. Tapi toh nyatanya ia juga turut tersenyum manis.

"Ya, aku juga." balas Hinata.

"Setelah ini berakhir, aku mungkin akan menghilang dari dunia ini dan kembali ke tempat leluhurku untuk menanti tugas selanjutnya. Jadi, Hinata, apakah kau mengijinkanku untuk terus mencintai Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion dengan senyum getir.

"Tentu saja, Shion-chan. Perasaan cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dilarang." jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum lembut ke arah Shion, membuat Shion yakin akan wanita pilihan Naruto ini.

Menjelang matahari yang akan tenggelam, kedua gadis beriris lavender itu menyaksikan pertempuran akhir dari penentuan nasib dunia. Juga penentuan takdir yang telah diubah. Ya, mereka mungkin akan menjadi saksi kemenangan kedua seorang Uzumaki Naruto dari seorang Uchiha Madara. Dan memang itulah yang kita harapkan.

Berjuanglah, Naruto!

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

A/N : Yosh! Pendek, Gaje, dan penuh kekurangan. Gomen Updatenya 1 abad, soalnya jarang banget ada waktu. Dan untuk yang telah bersabar menanti, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya *hiks* saya terharu sekali, sampai ada yang PM saya, *hiks*

Oh, dan untuk kesalahan nama-nama jutsu, saya bener-bener minta maaf. Maklum, pengetahuan saya masih secuil kalo ngomong tentang anime Naruto. Tapi saya suka anime dan manganya kok.

OK, segitu aja, **Keep Read and Review, Minna~**

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

Special Thanks For :

**ilham s'eyeshield**

**ikki**

**Ranina-chan**

**suka snsd**

**anonimous**

**Rosanaru**

**Wulan-chan**

**Ilham S'EyeShield AKATSUKI**

**hmm**

**uyee uyee prikitiw haha**

**Fumiko Eri**

**Ficktor**

**Kuro Tenma**

**NaruHinaLovers**

**Kaisar Rikudo**

**sherry-chan akitagawa**

**Cat dog happy**

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**

**Setshuko Mizuka**

**Nana the GreenSparkle**

**Michelle Aoki**

**syafria meily**

**daviedenco**

**DAN PARA SILENT READERS**

Review anda adalah semangat saya, terimakasih ^^

Dan, jangan kira saran dari anda tidak saya dengarkan. Saya selalu berusaha menjadi lebih baik dengan segala masukan dari para reviewers tercinta. I LOVE YOU ALL :*

**SEE YA!**


	15. Chapter 14 : Can't I say good bye

**Where Is It?**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **NaruHina

**Warning : **(miss) Typo, semi-canon, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

.

.

Chapter 14 : Can't I say good bye?

.

.

A/N : OK, Karena lagi gak boleh main game On sama ortu, dank arena factor terlalu BT, akhirnya jadilah chapter abal yang satu ini. Oh ya, siap-siap cengo ya! _Hope you like it,_

.

.

.

45 detik.

Itulah waktu yang dibutuhkan keempat Bunshin Naruto untuk melumpuhkan Madara. Dalam waktu sesingkat itu, tidak banyak yang terjadi. Hanya beberapa Bijuu Bomb dan segelintir api hitam. Oh, dan jangan lupakan Izanagi yang digunakan Madara, yang sayangnya tak berpengaruh pada Naruto. Rinnegan dan Juubi jelas memiliki kekuatan diluar kehidupan dan kematian. Yang artinya tak akan terpengaruh takdir, tentunya.

"Ugh," sedikit erangan kesakitan terdengar dari Madara yang saat ini tengah terkapar di permukaan laut dengan beberapa luka parah di bagian tubuhnya. Mata yang tadinya memiliki tingkatan diatas Rinnegan itu kini berubah menjadi mata Ethernal Mangekyo Sharingan biasa.

Keempat Bunshin Naruto segera menghilang seiring dengan tumbangnya sosok Madara di medan perang. Perut Madara pun kian menghitam pertanda sosok di dalam sana tengah terjebak antara hidup dan mati.

"Oh, aku lupa, aku belum mengeluarkan Kurama dari dalam tubuh Madara," gumam Naruto sembari melayang turun, mendekati tubuh Madara yang kini terapung di atas laut.

Sejenak Naruto tampak berpikir, sebelum sebuah senyum lebar kembali ia tampakkan.

Setelah melakukan beberapa gerakan segel, Naruto segera menghentakkan telapak tangannya ke atas permukaan air laut.

*Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Kurobi*

Sedetik kemudian, asap tebal segera muncul menutupi jarak pandang teman-teman Naruto yang tengah menonton.

"**Akhirnya kau memanggilku, Naruto-sama."**

Sebuah suara yang terdengar diikuti munculnya sosok monster anjing raksasa berkepala tiga dan berekor tiga dari dalam asap.

"Ah, begini, Kurobi. Tadi tidak sengaja Kurama masuk ke dalam tubuh Madara, dan ya… kau tahu, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mengambilnya. Bukankah kau bisa menyerap Bijuu?" jelas Naruto kepada sosok monster di depannya yang ia panggil Kurobi.

"**Serahkan pada saya, Naruto-sama." **balas sosok Kurobi patuh, membuat Naruto tersenyum bangga melihat Kuchiyose baru miliknya itu.

"Bagus, kalau sudah selesai, segera temui aku di sana." ujar Naruto sembari menunjuk teman-temannya.

"**Baik, Naruto-sama."**

Tak lama setelahnya, Chakra hitam yang tadinya menyelimuti tubuh Naruto segera masuk kembali ke dalam tubuh Naruto, member efek bergetar bagi si empunya. Dengan kondisi yang telah kembali seperti semula –kecuali baju yang compang-camping, Naruto segera menghilang dari tempat itu diikuti sebuah kilatan cahaya kuning. Tak ada kunai Hiraishin, tak ada segel Hiraishin, wah, sepertinya kau telah membuat jutsu baru, Naruto.

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

Hinata dan Shion tampak mengerutkan kening mereka saat melihat sosok raksasa di tengah medan peperangan diikuti sosok Naruto yang menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Apa Madara sudah mati?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya belum. Jika Madara sudah mati, pasti tubuhku akan segera menghilang." sahut Shion yang mendapat anggukan tanda mengerti dari Hinata.

"Dor!"

Sebuah suara dan sebuah tangan kekar yang menepuk pundak Hinata dan Shion tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah belakang keduanya.

"Akh!" jerit keduanya bersamaan.

"Ahahahahahaha," tawa sosok di belakang sana.

Mendengar suara tawa yang tak lagi asing bagi keduanya, Hinata dan Shion pun segera membalikkan tubuh mereka untuk melihat sosok yang mereka duga pemilik tawa indah itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" gumam keduanya dengan nada gugup dan tidak ketinggalan wajah yang sama-sama merona. Oh, mereka semakin terlihat seperti saudara kembar.

Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba mereka merona dengan tingkat di atas biasanya seperti itu? Oh! Itu dia! Naruto yang saat ini ada di depan mereka…

Jaket orange yang biasa ia kenakan, kini lenyap entah kemana, menampakkan dada bidang dan perut _six pack_ yang eksotis. Bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir di tubuhnya juga menambah kesan _sexy_ pada dirinya. Dan yang terakhir… kini celana panjang yang Naruto kenakan telah compang-camping hampir di seluruh bagiannya, menampakkan beberapa bagian yang letaknya cukup 'ekstrim' untuk seorang gadis.

"Hai Hinata-hime, Shion-chan." sapa Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya, membuat kedua gadis itu kembali merona untuk kedua kalinya.

Shion yang terlebih dahulu sadar dari buai pesona seorang Uzumaki Naruto, segera menyiapkan beberapa pertanyaan yang telah ada di benaknya sejak pertempuran ronde kedua itu dimulai.

"Ehm, Naruto-kun, tadi kenapa tubuhmu diselimuti Chakra hitam pekat?" tanya Shion setelah sebelumnya berdehem untuk mengambil perhatian sang Uzumaki muda.

"Oh itu, Chakra hitam tadi milik Juubi." jawab Naruto enteng.

"Eh? J-Juubi, siapa dia N-Naruto-kun?" tanya sang Hyuuga ikut penasaran.

"Um… bisa dibilang Juubi itu adalah gabungan dari kesembilan Bijuu yang menyatu menjadi satu sosok raksasa bermata satu dan berekor sepuluh." terang Naruto sembari mengingat-ingat sosok Juubi yang beberapa saat lalu ia temui.

Kedua gadis di depannya hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Baru saja Shion akan kembali bertanya saat tiba-tiba muncul sosok raksasa berkepala tiga dan berekor tiga di belakang tubuh Naruto, membuatnya berjengit kaget karenanya.

"**Naruto-sama," **gumam Kurobi sopan.

"Ah, sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto sembari membalikkan tubuhnya yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala oleh sang monster Kuchiyose.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi, lepaskan saja Kurama disini." ujar Naruto santai sembari memperlihatkan cengiran lebar khasnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, dari ketiga kepala Kurobi, mencul sebuah Chakra merah yang segera berkumpul di depan Naruto. Semakin besar dan semakin besar, hingga perlahan namun pasti, membentuk sosok Kyuubi di dalamnya. Aura menekan dan luapan Chakra yang luar biasa langsung terasa begitu sosok Kyuubi terbentuk dengan sempurna.

"**Hah, kau bodoh, bocah." **seru Kyuubi saat telah terbentuk dengan sempurna.

"Eh?" sementara Naruto, sang bocah yang dimaksud, hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"**Kau membiarkan aku direbut Madara-brengsek itu dan baru saja, kau menggantungkan hidupku pada Bijuu jadi-jadian di sampingku ini." **jelas Kyuubi dengan nada sinis dan tatapan meremehkan yang ia tujukan pada Kurobi. Sedangkan Kurobi, ia hanya diam tak mempedulikan Kyuubi.

"Hei, sudahlah Kurama, Kurobi berbuat begitu kan juga untuk menolongmu." balas Naruto menenangkan Kyuubi.

"Argh!" tiba-tiba saja, Naruto menjerit kesakitan sembari menjambak surai emasnya, membuat Shion maupun Hinata panik dibuatnya.

Perlahan, Chakra hitam pekat keluar dan membungkus tubuh Naruto yang kini tengah jatuh terduduk dengan tetap menjambak-jambak rambutnya yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi hitam. Chakra hitam itu semakin banyak dan semakin banyak, hingga seakan menelan tubuh Naruto di dalamnya.

"N-Naruto-kun!" jerit Hinata sembari berusaha mendekat, tetapi ditahan oleh Shion yang hanya member gelengan kepala sebagai tanda untuk tidak mendekat.

Kurama dan Kurobi menatap sedikit terkajut ke arah kumpulan Chakra hitam yang kini telah berkumpul sangat banyak.

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul tekanan negative dan aura kematian yang sangat besar seiring munculnya sosok ekor sepuluh dari dalam gumpalan Chakra hitam itu. Setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan seakan menyemburkan Chakra dalam jumlah yang tidak terduga.

Keadaan semakin mencekam dengan munculnya kabut hitam tipis yang mengelilingi mereka. Sebuah senyum lebar tampak bertengger diwajah sang ekor sepuluh. Mata merah besarnya berkeliling memperhatikan siapa saja yang berada di sekitarnya. Dan tatapannya berhenti saat menatap mata merah garang milik Kyuubi.

"**Maaf Naruto, kami meminjam tubuhmu sebentar. Hanya sebentar." **gumam sosok itu entah kepada siapa sebelum kembali melanjutkan tatapan matanya pada Kyuubi.

"**Jadi, apa aku ikut ambil bagian dalam sosok itu?" **tanya Kyuubi tanpa basa-basi.

"**Ahaha, tentu saja Kurama. Kami tidak akan dapat menjadi seperti ini jika tidak ada kau. Kau dari masa yang lain tepatnya." **sosok itu pun tertawa renyah, berbanding terbalik sekali dengan aura kematian yang ia pancarkan.

Sedangkan Kyuubi, hanya mendengus kesal mendengar penjelasan itu. Sekarang, ia –Kyuubi- tahu apa maksud kemunculan penjelmaan Sembilan Bijuu di depannya ini.

"**Baiklah, seperti yang kau tahu Kurama, saat pertempuran, kau direbut Madara dan Naruto sekarat. Jadi, kami terpaksa menggantikanmu di dalam tubuh Naruto untuk mencegahnya mati-"**

"**Langsung intinya saja." **potong Kyuubi tak sabar, diikuti tawa kecil dari sang ekor sepuluh.

"**Baiklah, aku yakin kau pasti tahu klan Uzumaki hanya mampu melepas Bijuu dan memasukkan Bijuu kedalam tubuh mereka sebanyak dua kali. Dan ya… kami harap kau mengerti." **jelas Juubi.

Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali menjawab, **"Baiklah, aku tahu. Aku akan tinggal di dalam lautan kelam ini menggantikan tugas kalian dan kalian akan menetap dalam tubuh bocah itu."**

"**Kau yakin tidak keberatan, Kurama?"**

"**Untuk apa aku keberatan pada diriku sendiri. Bukankah aku juga termasuk dalam tubuh kalian?" **ujar Kyuubi dengan sedikit nada sinis.

"**Dan aku yakin aku mengambil bagian terbanyak dalam tubuh itu." **lanjut Kyuubi sombong, membuat sang Juubi hanya tertawa memaklumi.

"**Baiklah, terimakasih atas pengertianmu, Kurama." **ujar sosok Juubi sebelum akhirnya kembali menghilang menjadi kumpulan Chakra hitam dan segera memasuki kembali tubuh Naruto yang saat ini tergeletak begitu saja di atas lautan.

"**Baiklah, kurasa tugasku sudah selesai. Aku pamit undur diri." **ujar Kurobi sebelum akhirnya turut menghilang dalam kepulan asap Kuchiyose.

"**Baiklah kalian gadis bermata lavender kurasa telah mengerti apa yang tadi kami bicarakan." **Kyuubi member jeda sebelum melanjutkan, **"Sekarang, cepat bawa bocah-bocah yang tergeletak itu kehadapanku." **perintah Kyuubi kepada Shion dan Hinata.

Hinata dan Shion yang dasarnya baru pertama kali melihat sosok asli Kyuubi, hanya diam dan menurut dalam ketakutan mereka.

Tak lama setelahnya, Hinata dan Shion kembali ke hadapan Kyuubi dengan membawa Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Mereka segera meletakkan Sasuke dan Sakura di samping tubuh Naruto yang masih terkapar. Ah, seperti melihat tim 7 yang tengah tidur siang, bukan?

"**Aku akan segera mengirim kalian ke zaman Shinobi. Walau aku yakin ini akan memakan lebih dari separuh Chakra milikku, setidaknya aku ingin segera mengembalikan bocah berisik itu dari hadapanku. Aku tidak mau mendengar suara cemprengnya itu lagi." **Ujar Kyuubi dengan nada sinis.

Walau nada bicara Kyuubi yang terkesan sangat sinis dan sarkastis seperti itu, Hinata tau di balik semua itu terselip sebuah nada sedih dan tidak rela.

"Ap-apa tidak sebaiknya k-kita berpamitan dulu pada yang lain?" interupsi Hinata dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"**Tidak perlu. Itu hanya akan membuat semua terasa berat. Sekarang cepat bersiap dan jangan membantah." **seru Kyuubi tidak sabaran.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku bukan berasal dari zaman para Shinobi, dan tugasku hanya memastikan Madar tidak mengacau lagi." seru Shion kembali menginterupsi Kyuubi.

"**Arrgghh! Baiklah, baiklah. Kau gadis berambut pirang pucat akan ku kirim ke kuil asalmu. Dan masalah Madara, serahkan saja padaku. Aku yang akan mengurusnya sendiri." **seru Kyuubi yang mulai terlihat frustasi.

Setelah semuanya telah berkumpul, Kyuubi segera memejamkan matanya dan memfokuskan Chakra pada kelima orang di hadapannya.

Chakra merah yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuubi segera menyelimuti kelima orang itu. Perlahan, Chakra merah itu memadat, membentuk pusaran. Pusaran yang semakin kecil dan kecil, hingga akhirnya menghilang.

"**Ah, akhirnya satu tugasku terselesaikan." **lirih Kyuubi sembari memandang tempat kepergian Naruto dan kawan-kawannya.

Sejenak kemudian, Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok Madara yang masih tergolek tak berdaya di permukaan laut.

"**Ah, tugas yang ini sepertinya akan menyenangkan, khekhekhe…"**

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu semenjak kepergian mendadak Naruto dan kawan-kawannya.

Seharusnya, banyak orang yang merasa kehilangan sosok anak ajaib itu. Tapi toh nyatanya, setelah kepergian Naruto, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah.

Konoha Senior High School melaksanakan pelajaran seperti biasa, tak ada yang kurang. Absensi siswa-siswinya pun selalu penuh tak ada yang kosong satupun. Tak ada satu orangpun yang merasa kehilangan. Bahkan teman-teman sekelas Naruto, tak ada yang mempermasalahkannya. Seakan semua itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Tapi diantara semuanya, ternyata masih ada satu orang yang mengingat sosok sang Rokudaime Hokage.

Di sebuah apartement yang terlihat cukup mewah jika dilihat dari luarnya, terdapat sesosok gadis di salah satu kamar dengan kondisi berantakan.

Bungkus makanan instan dimana-mana, selimut dan pakaian berserakan dimana-mana, bahkan lantai yang dulunya bersih kini menjadi penuh debu.

Di balkon kamar, kita dapat melihat sesosok gadis berambut indigo tengah menatap kosong langit biru di atasnya. Sepasang permata lavender yang beberapa minggu lalu tampak bersinar, kini meredup seakan kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya.

Perlahan, tanpa bisa dibendung, air mata mulai meluncur dari kedua permata lavendernya. Setetes, dua tetes, hingga semuanya tergabung menjadi sebuah aliran kesedihan yang tak terobati.

Sungguh, penampilannya saat ini sangat meprihatinkan. Tak jarang teman-teman sekolahnya berkunjung untuk menghiburnya, tapi selalu ia tolak mentah-mentah niat baik mereka. Terutama kunjungan dari seorang pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu.

Sungguh, pemuda Namikaze itu hanya akan menambah kesedihannya, mengingatkannya kembali akan sosok sang Uzumaki muda.

Sebulan lamanya ia tak masuk sekolah, dan selama itu pula yang ia kerjakan hanya makan, minum, dan memandangi langit di atas sana.

"Hei Hinata-chan, aku pulang."

Sebuah suara yang ia rundukan tiba-tiba saja menyapa indera pendengarannya, membuatnya membalikkan badannya untuk mencari sumber suara.

"Naruto-kun…" gumamnya lirih saat melihat sosok yang ia rindukan kini tengah duduk santai di atas sofa dengan cengiran lebar yang sungguh sangat ia rindukan.

Setetes air mata kebahagiaan meluncur dengan indah diiringi senyum bahagia yang mengembang di bibir gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali pulangnya, Naruto-kun, kau tahu, kau membuatku cemas!" seru Hinata pada sosok yang kini hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan, hehehe" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan tawa canggungnya.

"Akh, kau pasti lelah, Naruto-kun. Sebentar, aku akan ke dapur untuk membuatkan ramen kesukaanmu. Sembari menunggu, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata lembut seraya berjalan kea rah dapur, meninggalkan Naruto di yang masih tetap duduk di sofa.

Beberapa manit kemudian, Hinata kembali dengan semangkuk ramen panas di tangannya.

"Ini Naruto-kun! Makanan sudah si-" Hinata tak segera melanjutkan kata-katanya saat ia melihat apartement miliknya kembali kosong. Dan memang selalu kosong.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata letakkan semangkuk ramen panas itu di atas meja depan sofa. Didudukkannya tubuh lemasnya di atas sofa yang empuk. Sebuah senyum miris tersunggung di bibir pucatnya.

Perlahan, ia raih sepasang sumpit yang berada di samping mangkuk ramen panas milik Naruto. Ya, Hinata membuat ramen ini untuk Naruto, dan berarti ramen ini milik Naruto –setidaknya begitu menurut Hinata.

"Boleh aku mencicipi sedikit, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata entah kepada siapa.

"S-selamat makan…" lirih Hinata sembari menyumpit perlahan ramen panas yang tersedia di hadapannya.

Sebuah air mata kembali mengalir dengan indah dari sepasang permata lavender miliknya.

"Cepatlah pulang, Naruto-kun. Aku menunggumu. Kau berjanji akan pulang, bukan? Cepatlah pulang, Naruto-kun… aku menunggumu, selalu."

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Yey! *tiup-tiup terompet* Akhirnya tamat juga!

Eh? STOP! Jangan banting layarnya dulu, saya tahu, ini sama sekali gak pantes disebut Ending.

Tapi, whatever lah~ saya pengen buat Fict ini jadi kayak novel Harry Potter, ada seri-serinya gitu… #DOR

Nah, saking gak sabarnya publish 'Whare Is It : After Life', saya terpaksa namatin fict ini lebih cepat dari rencara deh, ehehe…

Oh ya, makasih buat para reviewers setia yang selama ini udah ndukung saya, dan tidak lupa member saya masukan sehingga saya dapat berkembang menjadi Author yang yah~ lebih baik dari saat pertama masuk FFN lah.

Nah, karena saya ini lagi mbantuin kerjaan ortu, jadi gak bisa lama-lama ngetik.

Sekali lagi makasih banyak buat para reviewers dan readers, I love you :*

Nah, Karena Where Is It udah tamat, saatnya manunggu waktu Update Where Is It : After Life! Yay!

Sedikit bocoran, di Whare Is It selanjutnya, akan menceritakan tentang Naruto yang tidak dapat bereinkarnasi gara-gara udah ngerubah buanyak banget takdir dan juga nyimpen Juubi di dalam tubuhnya sampe saat kematiannya.

Nah~ sekian aja bocorannya, akhir kata, **At last, but not the least, Reviewe Please!**

**We're NHL, Keep Stay Cool~**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
